Body x Soul
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATED! Dua minggu sejak kemunculan terakhirnya, Shinigami tiba-tiba datang dan bicara padamu dan Akashi dengan arah bicara yang tidak jelas. Sesuatu mulai terungkap—rangkaian kejadian berbahaya dan obrolan Kuroko bersama Shinigami. AKASHI X READER X KUROKO. Warning : Gaje, abal, OC, OOC, typo(s), NGACO, abaikan judulnya! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disebabkan kebuntuan ide di ff gw yang pertama, gw malah menghasilkan ini. ARRRGH! Yasudahlah. Gw mendadak dpt ilham gr2 teringat sesuatu. Ide baru ini muncul disaat rumah gw banjir! Yak! Bener! Gw nulis ff ini sambil ngambang dirumah! *boong

Fufufufu. Ini ff gw bikin jg x Reader. Yaudahlah ya. Chapter 1 baru Akashi yg muncul *soale dia main chara* nti GoM yg lain jg ada kok. Tanpa capcipcus, langsung aja baca!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x ... (masih rahasia)

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural and friendship (untuk sementara)

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

.

.

Kau sedang memandang jauh keluar jendela kelasmu. Bengong. Bengong dan bengong. Entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan. Wajahmu serius sekali, mungkin kau sedang memikirkan masalah yang cukup rumit?

'Sepertinya nanti enaknya makan malam pakai Oyakodon deh, haha~'

Eh? Oyakodon? Ternyata oh tenyata, tak disangka kau sedang memikirkan menu makan malammu nanti. Pikiranmu yang sederhana tidak sejalan dengan ekpresi wajahmu. Baiklah.

"Hei, kalau sedang bertugas, jangan bengong."

Seseorang membangunkanmu dari mimpi indahmu tentang 'makan malam dengan Oyakodon'. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menggangu khayalan nikmatmu di saat yang tepat? Tentu saja orang itu. Kau menoleh ke arah orang itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar, sepertinya kau masih ingin menikmati mimpi indahmu sejenak.

"Oi! Kubilang, jangan bengong! Kerjakan tugasmu. Dan jangan berdiri disana. Kau membuat bayangan di papan shogiku."

Orang yang sedang mengganggu khayalanmu itu bernama Akashi Seijuuro, sang kapten dari klub basket yang terkenal mengerikan di sekolahmu. Lagi-lagi sepertinya Akashi sedang main shogi sendirian di kelas.

"Oh, baiklah Akashi-kun, aku pindah."

"Ha~ memang seharusnya kau minggir dari tadi."

Cara bicara Akashi sungguh menohok jantungmu tepat di tengah. Kau memajukan bibirmu beberapa centi.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Padahal ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Benar, kau sedang piket kelas hari ini. Tugas piket hari ini seharusnya dikerjaan berdua dengan temanmu tetapi dia izin pulang karena sakit, jadi terpaksa kau mengerjakannya sendirian. Menyapu lantai, membersihkan papan tulis, membuang sampah, mengisi spidol, dan lain-lain adalah tugas yang harus kau kerjakan hari ini.

Saat sedang menyapu, pandanganmu teralihkan keluar jendela, pada saat itulah mimpi indahmu di mulai, dan juga dikacaukan oleh seseorang.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak latihan?"

"Berisik. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku. Hari ini tidak ada latihan basket."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Ck."

Decakan keras keluar dari mulut seorang Akashi. Sepertinya dia memang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Gomen."

Kau hanya memandangi Akashi yang sedang sibuk dengan shoginya dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan menyapumu.

Sejenak kau berpikir, kenapa kau sangat tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan Akashi. Sebenarnya bukannya kau benci dengannya, hanya saja dia terlalu mengerikan. Saat kau bicara padanya ada saja yang salah dan berakhir Akashi menyodorkan guntingnya padamu.

Segala urusanmu yang berhubungan dengan Akashi selalu berjalan buruk, sehingga kau lebih memilih untuk menghindari terlibat dengannya.

"Sip. Selesai. Waktunya pulang."

Kau bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Semua tugas piketmu sudah kau kerjakan.

Kau melirik ke arah meja tempat Akashi main shogi, tetapi kau tidak menemukan sosok bersurai merah itu. Sejak kapan dia pergi? Kau sampai tidak sadar.

'Jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang', pikirmu.

.

.

.

Kau berjalan menuju halte bus. Kau pulang dengan naik bus karena rumahmu cukup jauh, namun terkadang kau pulang naik kereta.

Setibanya dekat halte bus, kau melihat sesosok merah memakai seragam sekolahmu duduk di bangku halte sambil membaca buku. OH! Itu Akashi Seijuuro.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Oh, kau lagi."

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau naik bus?"

"Kebetulan saja. Hari ini supirku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu karena mobilku mogok. Aku terpaksa naik bus."

Kau heran. Akashi adalah anak konglomerat, apa dia sudi naik bus? Kalau busnya penuh bagaimana? Dia masih mau? Entahlah.

"Oh, kupikir kau tidak mau naik bus. Setidaknya naik taksi."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Akashi membalas omonganmu dengan nada sinis. Daripada mendadak menjadi landasan empuk gunting merahnya, kau lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Ah, busnya datang. Ayo, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tau, aku bisa lihat. Jangan sok akrab denganku."

Lagi-lagi Akashi bicara begitu. Ya sudahlah.

Ternyata hanya kalian berdua saja penumpang bus tersebut. Kau duduk di baris depan, sedangkan Akashi lebih memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

Kau hanya bisa sedikit melirik-lirik Akashi yang duduk di belakang. Kau penasaran. Aneh saja, seorang Akashi mau naik bus seperti ini, untung saja kosong.

Terkadang saat kau meliriknya, dia membalas lirikanmu. Tentu saja dengan lirikan tajam bukan lirikan yang genit. Apa sebenarnya kau harapkan!

Tiba – tiba saja..

NGIIIIIIIINGGGGG‼

Decitan ban bus mengaum keras. Busnya mengerem mendadak. Kau jatuh dari tempat dudukmu. Kau melihat Akashi, dan dia juga sepertinya kerepotan untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Bus yang kau dan Akashi tumpangi terguncang hebat, sepertinya sang supir berusaha untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan mobil besar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah yang berlawanan.

NGIIIIIIIIIIINGG!

Suara decitannya memekakan telinga. Kau hanya bisa berpegangan pada besi pegangan di hadapanmu, kau tidak sanggup berdiri. Akashi, bagaimana dengan Akashi? Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk berjalan ke depan menghampirimu, namun dia terjatuh saat tiba-tiba bus kehilangan keseimbangan dan tumbang ke samping. Tidak hanya sekedar tumbang, bus tersebut kemudian ditabrak mobil-mobil dari jalur yang berlawanan. Mobil-mobil tersebut menjepit bus itu.

Kau berteriak kuat saat kejadian itu terjadi. Kepalamu terbentur keras. Darah, darah, banyak darah dimana-mana. Tubuhmu terjepit lekukan besi bus yang pengok karena tabrakan hebat. Sekujur tubuhmu mendadak tidak bisa bergerak. Mati rasa. Kau merasakan kesakitan dan kemudian pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Kau berusaha untuk membuka kelopak matamu. Sulit sekali rasanya. Pandanganmu buram. Suasana di sekitarmu terasa gelap. Walaupun begitu, kau berhasil membuka matamu. Kau sadar, kau sedang ada di kamar serba putih. Apa ini rumah sakit? Ah, ternyata memang rumah sakit.

Kau melirih kesakitan. Tangan kananmu terasa sakit. 'Kenapa tanganku sakit sekali', pikirmu.

Tiba-tiba saja kau teringat dengan kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi di bus. Ingatanmu agak memudar. Kau tak ingat keseluruhannya. Tapi kau tau, kau baru saja mengalami kejadian yang disebut 'kecelakaan'. Kepalamu mendadak sakit.

'Aduh.. Kepalaku.'

Kau memegangi kepalamu yang diperban. Saat itu, kau melihat tangan kananmu juga diperban, sepertinya tanganmu terluka. Tetapi ada yang aneh.

'A-are? Sejak kapan tanganku jadi sebesar ini?'

Dalam hati kau bicara sendiri sambil memperhatikan bentuk tanganmu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Tanganmu tidak hanya membesar dari ukuran seharusnya, tapi tanganmu juga mendadak berotot. Ada apa ini?

'Apa ini efek sehabis kecelakaan? Sepertinya pandanganku masih belum sembuh benar.'

KRAAK.

Terdengar suara pintu di buka. Seorang perawat cantik baru saja datang.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa sakit atau yang lainnya?"

Perawat itu menghampirimu dan memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuhmu.

"Ah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi kadang kepala dan tanganku sakit."

Eh? tiba-tiba kau kembali merasa aneh. Ada apa dengan suaramu? Suaramu seakan berubah, terasa lebih berat dan rendah.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan suaraku? Kenapa jadi ngebas begini?"

"Haha, sepertinya kau masih belum sadar dari tidurmu, Akashi-san. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku panggilkan dokter, agar kita tau kondisimu lebih detail."

Perawat itu pergi. Kau bingung.

"Akashi? Kenapa dia memanggilku Akashi?"

Kau tiba-tiba teringat dengan Akashi. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kau dan dia sama-sama mengalami kecelakaan bus itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kau bermaksud untuk menanyakan keadaannya pada perawat itu jika dia sudah kembali.

Ah, kepala terasa sakit lagi. Kau mengelus-elus kepalamu. Kau merasakan hal aneh lagi. Kau baru menyadarinya.

"Kenapa rambutku jadi pendek begini?"

Kau berusaha melihat rambutmu yang mendadak pendek, namun agak sulit karena kepalamu diperban.

"A-are? Kenapa rambutku jadi merah? -Ah, sepertinya aku masih belum sadar benar."

BRAAAAK!

Lagi-lagi suara pintu dibuka, namun nadanya agak mengganggu, sepertinya orang yang membukanya sedang kesal. Bantingan pintu tadi sungguh mengejutkanmu.

Dari balik pintu yang digebrak kencang muncul seseorang.

"Hah..hah..Hah…Akhirnya ketemu. Hah~"

Orang yang membuka pintu itu agak terengah-engah seperti habis lomba lari 5000 meter tak henti. Orang itu berpakaian layaknya pasien rumah sakit. Kepalanya juga diperban. Lalu orang itu sepertinya membawa sesuatu, kaca?

Tapi…loh?

Terkejut. Matamu terbelalak melihat sesosok manusia di hadapanmu yang sedang berusaha mencapai ritme nafasnya kembali. Terkejut, benar-benar terkejut.

Dirimu. Ya, dirimu! Kau melihat dirimu ada dihadapanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau melihat dirimu berdiri di hadapanmu sedangkan kau sendiri sedang duduk di kasur putih empuk itu? Hal yang mengerikan. Kau akhirnya hanya bisa meresponnya dengan-

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

-teriakan yang membuat burung-burung di jendela kamarmu berterbangan.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakanmu, 'dirimu' yang baru saja datang tadi menghampirimu. Dia menyodorkan kaca yang dibawanya. Dia menghadapkan kacanya padamu. Kau ketakutan. Tapi ada hal yang lebih menakutkan terjadi saat kau melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca. Kau melihat si surai merah di kaca itu dan sentak membuatmu mengeluarkan jurus-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA‼‼"

-teriakan kedua yang membangunkan semua pasien di rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.TBC...

* * *

Gimana? Gimana?

Kemunculan 'mahluk itu' ada di chapter selanjutnya. Kalo chapter ini cuma ngasih tau proses terjadinya. Yoyoyoyo, mudah2an tidak mengecewakan. tp ff gw emg abal sih wkkwkwkwk

Review Please~


	2. Chapter 2

Oke,oke,oke. Sepertinya blm pd terlalu responsive dgn ff gw ini. Tp krn gw adalah author yg baik, jd gw akan tetap memperjuangkan karya gw *HASEEEEK*

Trus gw pake kata 'dirimu' artinya sosok tubuhnya tp jiwanya akashi, 'jiwamu' berarti yg ada di badan Akashi, semoga gak bingung. Di ch.2 ini, akhirnya si mahluk muncul. Dan dia akan terus muncul nantinya #rencananya sih#

Oiya, Thx buat yg udah review, favs, follows, PM dll…I lope yu ol… #ngalay

Chapter 2! Cekidot!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x ... (masih rahasia)

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural and friendship (untuk sementara)

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kau melihat 'dirimu' yang ada di hadapanmu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

Kau melihat pantulan sesosok manusia di kaca.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

Kau melihat 'dirimu' lagi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

Kau melihat sosok di kaca lagi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"Oi,"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"OI!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI PEREMPUAN BEGITU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BEGITU PAKAI TUBUHKU‼"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"OIIIII‼"

'Dirimu' mencengkram bahu tubuh orang yang jiwanya sedang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Mungkin 'dirimu' sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan 'jiwamu' yang sedang terguncang akibat melihat 'dirimu' dan juga tubuh orang yang jiwanya seharusnya ada di dalam tubuh yang 'jiwamu' tumpangi. Sungguh merepotkan untuk dijelaskan. Sepertinya itulah yang terjadi, menurutmu.

Sepertinya kau merasa sudah cukup dengan kekacauan ini. kau tidak bisa menerimanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA~"

"Kubilang jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu! Kau merusak imageku! Tenangkan dirimu!"

'Dirimu' berusaha menenangkanmu, tapi sepertinya kau terus panik tak karuan membuat 'dirimu' kerepotan. 'Dirimu' sepertinya sudah terlihat kesal, 'dirimu' membekapmu dalam pelukannya supaya kau tidak berteriak lagi. Sedikit kau merasakan keganjalan saat dipeluk.

Namun kau masih tak sadar diri dengan situasi. Kau terlalu panik dengan kejadian ini. Kau berusaha melepaskan pelukannya sekuat tenaga. Tubuhmu yang sekarang lebih kuat daripada 'dirimu' yang bertubuh perempuan.

BRUUK!

Akhirnya, kalian berdua malah jatuh bersamaan ke kasur.

"Hei, kalian. Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit, mengganggu pasien yang lain. Teriakanmu membangunkan semua pasien disini."

Ternyata seorang dokter yang sedang lewat menegur kalian yang sedang dalam posisi yang—ehem ehem— cukup membuat orang curiga. Mungkin posisinya seperti, 'dirimu' sedang memeluk laki-laki berambut merah di kasur.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Jangan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan pintu terbuka lebar begini. Ini rumah sakit tau!"

"APA?!"

"Sudahlah, cepat bereskan. Jangan menggangu pasien lain."

"He-hei, jangan salah paham."

'Dirimu' yang terlihat sedang menyerang pria tak berdosa hanya bisa kaku di tempat berusaha menggapai udara dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Sudah merasa lebih tenang?"

"Un.."

Mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena kejadian di luar dugaan ini. Pertama kali aku melihat kaca aku juga kaget."

"Kau….. benar-benar Akashi-kun?"

"Iya,"

Kau merasakan pandangan tajamnya, padahal sekarang dia ada di dalam tubuhmu. Sudah kau duga, dia memang Akashi. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat pandangan intimidasi seperti itu selain dia.

"Lalu, kenapa bisa begini?! Jadi, tubuh kita tertukar, begitu? Atau jiwa kita yang tertukar? AAAH~ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Mungkin. Sementara kesimpulannya seperti itu. Penyebabnya kemungkinan besar adalah kecelakaan bus yang kita alami," jelas Akashi yang sekarang bertubuh perempuan.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Sou. Kecelakaan. Saat itu kita berdua ada dalam kecelakaan yang sama, bukankah aneh? Jadi kemungkinan itu penyebabnya."

"Lalu, apa ada cara supaya kita bisa kembali seperti semula?"

Kau bicara dengan nada penuh pengharapan. Kau berharap Akashi akan bilang, 'Aku tau caranya', tapi sepertinya harapanmu hanya harapan kosong belaka. Akashi hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya darimu dan memandang jendela.

"Aku tidak tau."

Kalian berdua terdiam. Beberapa menit yang lalu kamarmu terasa sangat ramai karena teriakanmu, tapi kini benar-benar sunyi, kemudian Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Paling buruk…..kita tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula."

Akashi mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa kau percaya. Semudah itu kah dia menyerah? Pasti ada jalan, tapi apa benar ada? Kau kembali dalam kepanikan.

"AAAAA~ Aku tidak mau terus-terusan begini! Aku tidak mau sampai mati harus menjalani kehidupan begini dan dipandang sebagai raja setan!"

"APA?! Kau barusan bilang apa? Berani sekali kau! Memangnya kau pikir aku mau jadi gadis bodoh sepertimu?!"

"JANGAN MENGATAI AKU BODOH!"

"BERHENTI MERENGEK MENGGUNAKAN TUBUHKU!"

Kau kehabisan nafas. Tidak sadarkah kau sudah berapa kali berteriak? Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat Akashi berteriak, walaupun sekarang suaranya berubah menjadi suara yang seharusnya adalah suaramu. Biasanya dia bicara dengan suara rendah bernada sinis dan mengancam namun volumenya tidak besar dan cukup mengerikan.

"Gomen, minna. Itu salahku."

Kalian mendengar suara yang tidak familiar, suaranya terasa dekat. Kalian berdua menoleh ke arah asalnya suara dan mendapatkan sesosok mahluk yang tidak pernah sekalipun kalian lihat sebelumnya.

Matamu melebar melihat sosok itu. Akashi juga kelihatan terkejut dengan apa yang barusan saja dia lihat.

Di langit-langit kamar itu, ada sesosok mahluk berwujud manusia, laki-laki muda, berambut putih pendek dan berkulit bening sekali seakan tembus pandang. Dia memakai pakaian serba putih, kemeja putih yang berantakan dan celana putih panjang kebesaran. Sepertinya biasa saja, namun ada juga hal yang tidak biasa. Dia terbang. Benar, dia terbang. Menggunakan sayap yang tak kalah putih dengan warna rambutnya.

Kau terkejut sampai tidak bisa bicara, namun sepertinya Akashi sudah kembali sadar dengan dirinya.

"Kau….apa? kenapa kau terbang? Dan…sayap?"

Akashi yang biasanya bicara dengan tegas, kini terlihat sedikit gugup. Wajar memang, kalian berdua melihat mahluk yang terlihat seperti manusia namun tidak biasa.

"Ah, summimasen. Sepertinya aku kurang ajar, tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah mahluk yang biasa kalian sebut—"

.

.

Lima detik penantian penuh arti. Kalian benar-benar menanti mahluk itu akan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai apa, lalu..

"Shinigami?"

"Hah?"

Shinigami, katanya? Yang benar saja. Dia lebih terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau ini apa?!"

"Ah, apa aku salah menyebutkan istilahnya? Pokoknya aku adalah mahluk yang bertugas mencabut nyawa manusia."

"Hah, jangan bercanda. Ah, sou, kau pasti hanya berakting. Kau hanya manusia biasa. Ada tali di belakangmu kan? perlihatkan."

Akashi tidak menerima kenyataan. Dia masih meragukan keberadaan mahluk spiritual yang ada di hadapannya. Kau tidak bicara apa-apa, entah kenapa kau percaya dengan perkataan mahluk itu. Sekali lagi, entah kenapa.

"Aku tidak berakting. Sayapku ini sungguhan, kau ingin bukti?"

Mahluk itu mengepakkan sayapnya, membuat segala benda yang ada di sana berterbangan tak karuan. Kalian berusaha untuk tidak terbawa arus angin kencang itu.

Mahluk itu melandai dan akhirnya menapakkan kaki mulusnya ke lantai. Kemudian sayap indahnya gugur perlahan layaknya kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi, menghilang pelan seperti salju musim dingin, menyisakan kehangatan musim panas dan rasa nyaman suara hujan di musim gugur.

Kini mahluk itu terlihat seperti layaknya manusia biasa yang habis terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku bisa mengacaukan ruangan ini dengan sayapku, dan kemudian menghilangkannya semauku. Tidak mungkin aku hanya berakting kan? kalian melihatnya sendiri."

Kau dan Akashi hanya bengong melihat kejadian itu. Bingung harus berbuat apa, antara terkejut dan juga takjub.

"Kau…benar-benar Shinigami? Tapi…"

Kau bertanya padanya. Kau masih heran dengan penampilannya.

"Benar, daripada shinigami, kau lebih terlihat seperti tenshi!" Akashi meneruskan ucapanmu yang tertunda.

"Tenshi? Malaikat? Hmm… kami juga malaikat— malaikat kematian, pencabut nyawa."

"Eh?"

"Kalian biasa memanggil kami shinigami, benar kan? Kami tidak punya istilah seperti itu. Kami dibedakan dari tugas kami."

Malaikat kematian? Tapi kenapa cara bicaranya sopan sekali, tidak terlihat menakutkan seperti yang orang bilang, pikirmu.

Kau dan Akashi masih berusaha mencerna pembicaraan kalian dengan mahluk itu, melihat ekpresi tak wajar kalian, mahluk itu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Jangan lihat kami dari penampilan. Saat menjalankan tugas wujudku bisa berubah, tergantung situasi."

"Heh?"

"Rambutku, pakaianku, sayapku, semua menjadi hitam. Ada yang bilang, ekpresi wajah kami juga jadi mengerikan seperti mahluk haus nyawa. Tidak semua kasus seperti itu sih. Tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak bertugas, jadi penampilanku kembali seperti ini, sosok asli kami."

Mahluk itu bicara seakan-akan tenshi dan shinigami adalah mahluk yang sama. Tapi, image kalian terhadap mahluk bernama malaikat/tenshi dan shinigami sama sekali berbeda. Namun setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya, kalian sedikit mulai mengerti walaupun kalian tetap saja menganggap shinigami dan tenshi berbeda—ya, memang berbeda, tugas mereka.

Sesaat kau merasa sedikit bergetar, entah kenapa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana mahluk di depanmu ini akan berubah menjadi 'soul eater mode on'.

"Kulitmu tidak jadi hitam juga? Mungkin kau bisa menyaingi kegelapan Daiki," Kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba bertanya seperti orang bodoh, apa karena dia ada di dalam tubuhmu?

"Daiki? Oh, Aomine Daiki? Tentu saja tidak. Kulit kami sama beningnya, tidak berubah walaupun tugas kami berbeda. Mungkin itu juga sisi indah malaikat kematian walaupun sedang mencabut nyawa."

"Heeh, bisa-bisanya kau membanggakan diri. Sudahlah, tadi kau bilang, ini semua salahmu, apa maksudnya?"

Akashi mengingatkanmu pada masalah penting yang hampir kau lupakan semenjak kemunculan mahluk ini. Benar, sekarang ada yang harus diprioritaskan. Cara kembali ke situasi semula.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi, ekpresi wajah mahluk itu tidak berubah sama sekali, tidak seperti orang yang merasa bersalah. Datar saja.

"Karena aku tidak hati-hati dalam bertugas, jiwa kalian jadi tertukar," jelas mahluk itu.

"Maksudmu?"  
.

.

"Saat kulepaskan dari tubuh kalian, jiwa kalian memberontak dan salah memasuki tubuh yang seharusnya, kalian tidak ingat?"

Diam sebentar.

Kau dan Akashi tercengang. Jiwa kalian? dilepaskan oleh mahluk ini? artinya kalian..

"Maksudmu, seharusnya kami sudah mati? Dan kau mau membawa jiwa kami?" Akashi mengungkapkan persepsinya atas pernyataan si mahluk.

"Awalnya seperti itu.."

"Heh? Tolong jangan bicara setengah-setengah, ceritakan apa yang terjadi sedetail mungkin," kau pun tidak mau kalah ingin tau.

Mahluk itu hanya memandang kalian dengan tatapan datar namun terasa dingin, kemudian bercerita.

"Awalnya, kalian harusnya sudah mati. Aku yang bertugas mencabut nyawa kalian. Jiwa kalian yang penuh keinginan untuk hidup memberontak dan SEENAKNYA KABUR dari genggamanku, lalu kalian tertukar. Tapi tenang saja, sepertinya jadwal kematian kalian berubah."

Kini cara bicara mahluk itu berubah. Dia seperti punya kepribdian ganda. Awalnya dia terlihat sopan namun kenapa sekarang dia terlihat mengerikan? Dia bilang dia yang bersalah, namun cara bicaranya lebih menekankan kalian lah yang bersalah karena sudah seenaknya kabur sehingga tertukar. Lalu apa maksudnya jadwal kematian kalian berubah?

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu, bagaimana cara kami kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, e—to… Shinigami-san?", kau bertanya padanya takut-takut. Mahluk itu hanya memasang wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Sou desu ne. Ini sungguh merepotkan, kalau bukan aku yang bertugas mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Untuk membayar kesalahanku, aku akan berusaha membantu kalian. Bagaimanapun juga ini akan mengacaukan proses pencabutan nyawa kalian suatu hari karena jiwa kalian tertukar."

Tampaknya tanpa peduli kata-kata 'pencabutan nyawa kalian suatu hari', kau malah berkata hal lain. Sepertinya ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan nyawamu.

"Pokoknya kembalikan kami ke posisi semula secepatnya sebelum 'dia' bertemu denganku. Aku tidak mau 'dia' melihatku tiba-tiba berubah jadi raja setan!", pintamu pada shinigami dengan penuh rengekan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan merengek seperti itu saat pakai tubuhku! Hmm…maksudmu 'dia' siapa?"

"Oh, 'dia' ya. Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi aku akan membantu." Shinigami itu malah terdengar tidak berniat membantumu. Akashi sendiri masih bingung dengan orang yang dari tadi disebut-sebut 'dia'.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan memproses dokumen pengajuan pengembalian jiwa dan tubuh kalian yang seharusnya ke Kementrian Akhirat."

"Heh? Apa dia bilang?"

Akashi bertanya padamu dengan nada bingung. Kau juga bingung dengan apa yang barusan terucap dari mulut Shinigami itu. Kau hanya menggeleng.

"Aku bilang, aku akan memproses dokumen pengajuan pengembalian jiwa dan tubuh kalian yang seharusnya ke Kementrian Akhirat."

Akashi menggebrak meja.

"Oi, Shinigami, kau permainkan kami?"

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi menarik kerah baju mahluk itu seperti mau mengajak berkelahi. Pertama kalinya kau melihat, manusia mengancam Shinigami. Andai saja Akashi bawa gunting mungkin akan menjadi tontonan seru.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?", tanya shinigami dengan wajah datar innocent yang ia perlihatkan sebelumnya, apa dia kembali ke dirinya saat pertama kali dia muncul?

"Apa-apaan tadi? Dokumen pengajuan? Kementrian Akhirat? Jangan bicara seakan-akan ini cerita dalam novel fiksi!", omel Akashi. Pemandangan ini terlihat aneh, karena bagimu, yang terlihat adalah 'kau' sedang mengancam mahluk bernama shinigami itu.

"Itulah kenyataannya. Kalian saja yang tidak tau. Tapi, tenanglah, aku akan berusaha membantu. Lagipula, ini kelihatan menarik. Ha ha ha~"

Ekspresi wajah mahluk itu berubah lagi. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat seperti tokoh antagonis di film-film. Wajah nakal dan juga seringaian khas yang mirip dengan seseorang. Kau merasakan pertanda buruk.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku katakan sekali lagi..Kalau sampai ada yang tau, maaf saja… Mungkin kalian akan…"

Diam.

"Ada kompensasinya."

"Apa itu?"

Mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Kalian…"

* * *

Uwaaaah, gw akhirnya bikin chapter 2 nya. Audah menarik apa gak. Bodo amat *dijotos*

Keliatan gak konsisten kan ya? Mksdnya si shinigami. Tp itu emg sengaja. Krn ada sesuatu nanti.

Trus knp gw pake bikin adegan peluk2 segala ya? /fanservice kale/ada artinya jg kok

Ya, terserah khayalan gw deh mau gimana. Ahahaha/diserbu masa/

**Review Please! I need moreeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, semuanya, thx udah baca fic abal gw ini. thx jg buat yg udah review, favs, follows dll~ arigatou~ *bows* ini dia chapter 3. Ini udah lama gw ketik, tp baru gw selesain endingnya. gak gw baca lg sih, jd klo ancur maafkan lah saya, ahahahaha~ Tp chapter ini termasuk santai. Oia, tulisan yg miring itu dialog telepon ya! Semoga tidak membuat bosan! CEKIDOT!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x ... (masih rahasia)

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural and friendship (untuk sementara)

.

.

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Terlihat sesosok pria berambut merah yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Iya, itu kau! Tentu saja dengan wujud Akashi Seijuuro.

Kau sedikit kebingungan. Kau menoleh ke kanan kiri, melihat sekelilingmu. Di saat yang sama, kau merasa terpesona dengan suasana ruang makan yang bergaya ala Eropa, dengan meja panjang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran indah dipinggirnya dan disana terjajar makanan yang membuat orang yang melihat ingin segera mencicipinya.

Benar, sekarang kau berada di ruang makan keluarga Akashi. Namun, kau merasakan keganjalan di ruangan itu –

"Sepi sekali."

—ya, tidak ada seorang pun duduk di meja makan itu selain kau, tetapi disisi kananmu ada pria paruh baya dengan pakaian rapi lengkap, jas dan celana hitam serta sarung tangan, sedang menyajikan secangkir teh padamu—dia, kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi sejak Akashi Seijuuro masih kecil—itu, yang kau tau, diceritakan oleh Akashi.

"Bukankah Botchan lebih suka suasana tenang seperti ini?"

Pria paruh baya bernama Nakano itu bertanya padamu yang menurutnya kau adalah anak dari keluarga Akashi.

"O-oh, iya ya."

Kau menjawabnya ragu-ragu.

"A—no, Nakano-san."

"? Tumben sekali Botchan memanggil saya dengan menggunakan '-san', biasanya 'Nakano' saja."

"Hah?"

Kau menoleh ke arahnya, sedikit heran. Kurang ajar sekali Akashi—menurutmu. Bagaimanapun juga Nakano-san jauh lebih tua darinya, seharusnya panggil dengan sopan.

"Apa yang ingin ditanyakan, Botchan?"

"Orang tua Aka—ah! Maksudku, orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah? Aku tidak melihat mereka bahkan saat aku di rawat."

Nakano-san memandangmu aneh. Pada saat itu kau merasa seharusnya tadi jangan bertanya apa-apa.

"Bukankah Botchan tau kalau mereka sekarang sedang di Perancis, bekerja. Mereka jarang pulang."

Kau ber-HOOOH-ria. Kau tau bahwa keluarga Akashi memang kaya raya, tersebar gossip orang tuanya memiliki banyak perusahaan di berbagai belahan dunia. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka jarang pulang, harus mengurusi semua perusahaan itu. Tapi, masa iya anaknya kecelakaan mereka tidak pulang?

"Sepertinya Botchan masih kelihatan lelah, lebih baik segera istirahat. Akan segera saya siapkan kamarnya." Kau membalas ucapannya dengan anggukan kecil.

Nakano-san meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau merasakan sesuatu. Apa kehidupan seperti ini yang dialami Akashi? Kau merasa kasihan padanya. Bagimu, saat makan malam adalah saat yang paling kau tunggu, karena kau bisa makan bersama dan bercengkrama dengan keluargamu, bercerita banyak hal. Kalau harus makan sendiri di tempat luas begini setiap hari, terasa menyedihkan—kesepian.

"Aku kangen rumah…"

.

.

Di sisi lain.

Seorang gadis muda dengan perban yang masih membalut kepalanya tampak sedang memandangi sebuah mangkuk besar berisi makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia menyernyitkan dahi, kemudian berkata pelan,

"O-oyakodon?"

"Iyaaa, karena kau masih sakit, Kaa-chan buatkan makanan banyak dan tentu saja makanan kesukaanmu, Oyakodon! Ayo, cepat dimakan sebelum dingin."

Wanita yang baru saja bicara sepertinya adalah Ibu dari gadis muda itu— kau.

Gadis muda itu—lebih tepatnya sekarang tubuhnya diisi oleh jiwa Akashi Seijuuro—berpikir keras. Akashi sedikit ragu akan keberadaan makanan bernama Oyakodon itu.

'Porsinya banyak sekali, seberapa banyak biasanya orang itu makan?', pikirnya.

Dia biasa makan makanan yang mewah seperti yang disajikan oleh Chef handal restoran , namun sekarang harus makan makanan yang sangat sederhana—yang paling ia benci— di tempat yang menurutnya sangat sempit.

Ruang makannya berbeda sekali dengan ruang makan miliknya. Dia bisa melihat ruang TV dan dapur dari sana. Mejanya juga kecil, hanya muat untuk berempat—ayah, ibu, adik perempuan yang berusia kira-kira 10 tahun dan Akashi.

"Ayo, kenapa tidak di makan? Itu makanan kesukaanmu kan? makanlah, dan sembuhkan dirimu."

"Iya, Neechan~ ayo dimakan! Nanti Neechan makin sakit kalau tidak makan."

Kini Akashi memandangi wajah-wajah khawatir di sekelilingnya bergantian. Dia berpikir lagi, mungkin ia harus menerima kenyataan ini untuk sementara. Akashi mengambil sendok dan berusaha memakan makanan yang sangat ia benci itu.

Diambilnya sesendok nasi berserta isinya kemudian mulai memasukkannya ke mulut. Wajahnya kelihatan agak tidak nyaman, dia masih berusaha merasakan rasa makanan itu. Orang-orang disekitarnya menunggu dengan tenang. Mereka menatap Akashi tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah. Alis matanya terlihat menekuk, perlahan wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.

"—enak."

"Ah, yokatta! Ayo, dihabiskan." Akashi disambut suara lega seorang Ibu yang baru saja melihat anaknya makan dan mengatakan 'enak' pada masakannya. Sang Ayah pun ikut mengusap-usap rambut anaknya dengan penuh jiwa kepabakannya. Mereka semua tersenyum ke arah Akashi, kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan. Akashi merasa aneh dengan perlakuan keluarga itu padanya, ekpresi wajahnya kelihatan berubah.

.

.

.

"Uwaaah, kamar Akashi-kun besar sekali. Kasurnya ala raja begini ya."

Kau takjub dengan keajaiban yang terjadi di rumah Akashi. Jika dibilang keajaiban, itu berlebihan, sebenarnya kau lah yang agak sedikit norak dengan semua itu. Kau tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu, jelas saja karena keluargamu hanya keluarga biasa yang bisa dibilang 'pas-pasan'.

Kau berkeliling melihat-lihat isi kamar Akashi. Lemari pakaiannya besaaar sekali, isinya lengkap dan semua bermerk. Rak bukunya dipenuhi dengan buku yang tidak kau kenal dengan menggunakan berbagai bahasa. Meja belajarnya rapi sekali, disana ada beberapa catatan pelajaran di sekolah dan tentunya sebuah gunting.

"Uwoo, sasuga Akashi-kun, catatannya rapi. AAH, ini jelas sekali, aku yang bodoh saja bisa mengerti."

Kau melihat-lihat semua isi catatan Akashi lembar demi lembar. Tiba-tiba kau sampai di halaman terakhir. Ada catatan kecil disana tapi berbeda tempat sendiri, ditulis agak sedikit miring dari garis batas buku. Di sana tertulis 'Akan kubunuh kalian semua!'.

"APA INI?"

Glek.

Kau menelan ludah. Ya kau tau sendiri Akashi seperti apa, jadi jangan bertanya.

Kau langsung menutup buku itu dan menyingkirkannya segera seakan-akan itu adalah buku yang dikutuk pemiliknya. Mungkin sebaiknya lupakan saja tadi, demi keselamatan umat manusia.

Kini kau membuka laci-laci meja belajar Akashi. Ada kacamata dengan frame merah disana. Kau bingung, memangnya Akashi pakai kacamata? Kau rasa matanya baik-baik saja, yang jelas kau sedang mengalaminya. Kau memakai kacamata itu, kemudian melihat ke kaca.

"Ah, tampan juga. Hmm—memang terasa lebih jelas sih pandanganku kalau pakai kacamata ini."

Dengan masih memakai kacamata, kau kembali menelusuri laci meja. Di laci paling bawah, kau menemukan sebuah album foto. Kau mulai membuka album tersebut.

"Ah, Akashi-kun masih kecil. Lucu sekali, tapi kok—udah bawa-bawa gunting ya? dan raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali."

Kau melihat – lihat foto-foto masa kecil Akashi, dari baru lahir, balita, dan TK. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menemukan fotonya sewaktu SD, SMP dan juga SMA. Ada foto bersama Nakano-san dan juga bersama orang yang mungkin adalah Ayah dan Ibunya. Sepertinya wajah tampan Akashi diperoleh dari Ayahnya dan rambut merahnya dari Ibunya yang sangat anggun.

Ada satu foto yang membuatmu tertarik, foto Akashi sedang bermain pasir pantai sepertinya sedang membuat kastil pasir. Di foto itu, Akashi melihat ke kamera sambil tersenyum lebar—CATAT—TERSENYUM LEBAR. Senyuman bahagia dan polos milik anak kecil— yang tak pernah kau lihat dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

RRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRR~

Bunyi apa itu? Kau mencari asal bunyi tersebut dan mendapati ponsel Akashi sedang berdering. Jadi tadi itu ringtone? Kenapa seperti bunyi mesin pemotong?! Ringtone Akashi aneh-aneh saja.

Kau melihat nomor si penelepon, terdeteksi sebagai nomor tak di kenal. Ah! Itu kan nomor ponselmu.

"Hai. Moshi moshi."

_"Ini aku, Akashi. Ayo, kita bicara langkah selanjutnya yang harus kita lakukan."_

"O-oh, baiklah."

_"Jadi, besok kita mulai bersekolah, aku jadi dirimu dan mulai besok juga— kau akan menjadi Kapten Tim Basket Teikou."_

"HAH? Ta-ta-tapi kan aku tidak bisa main basket! Kau sajalah Akashi."

_"Dasar bodoh. Kalau kita tidak tertukar juga aku tidak akan menyarankan hal begini. Tenang, akan aku ajarkan caranya."_

"A-ah, benar juga. Baiklah."

_"Kau ingat kata-kata shinigami itu, kan?"_

"Un." Kau mengangguk dan kembali mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit kemarin.

**-Flashback-**

"Tenang saja aku akan bantu," kata mahluk yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pencabut nyawa.

"Terserah padamu saja mau pakai cara apa, yang jelas, cepat kembalikan kami ke posisi semula," bentak Akashi pada shinigami itu sambil masih saja mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Sabarlah, semua ada proses. Aku harus kembali bekerja, aku pergi dulu."

"Cho-chotto! Jangan pergi begitu saja, mana kami tau kau akan menepati janji atau tidak!" kau pun tidak mau kalah angkat bicara dan berusaha menghalangi Shinigami itu supaya tidak pergi begitu saja. Shinigami itu hanya tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Kalian PASTI percaya padaku."

"Eh?"

"Oh, iya, dengarkan. Jangan sampai identitas kalian terbongkar. Mungkin kalian lagi-lagi akan—"

"Akan?" hening seketika. Shinigami itu menunda ucapannya, membuat kalian menahan napas. Lalu,

"—mati."

"A-apa?" Kau dan Akashi terlihat kaget mendengar kata 'mati'. Ya, kalian….mati.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi. Kalau sampai ada yang tau kalian tertukar, maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa membantu lagi, aku hanya bisa menjalankan tugasku sebagai malaikat kematian."

Kau dan Akashi hanya bisa diam. Terlalu shock dengan kata-katanya.

"Dan satu lagi. Kalau kalian ingin kembali ke posisi semula, sebaiknya pikirkan baik-baik, karena segala sesuatunya memiliki kompensasi. Mungkin aku akan menjelaskan dipertemuan kita berikutnya."

Dia menghilang dengan meninggalkan sensasi yang sama seperti sayapnya yang lenyap. Sebelum menghilang, shinigami itu sempat menyeringai. Dia memang mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

**-Flashback selesai-**

_"Oleh karena itu, kita harus menguasai peran masing-masing supaya semua orang tidak curiga. Kalau terbongkar, habislah kita."_

"Tapi, apa maksudnya ya kompensasi yang Shinigami-san itu bilang?"

_"Aku juga tidak tau. Pokoknya yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya berusaha menguasai peran masing-masing,, mengerti?"_

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha." Kau menggembungkan pipimu—ah, lebih tepatnya pipi Akashi—ini sungguh merepotkan untuk dideskripsikan.

"_Bagus,_" jeda sebentar, _"—ngomong-ngomong rumahmu kecil sekali."_

JLEB! Anak panah terasa menembus dadamu—ah, tidak, dada Akashi—tidak, hatimu—uhh, repotnya.

_"Kamarmu juga sempit—" _

JLEB!

_"—kasurnya apalagi."_

JLEB!

_"Kau tidak punya meja belajar? Kau belajar dimana? Oh, iya, kau kan bodoh, jadi tidak perlu belajar—"_

JLEB! JLEB!

Tahan, tahan, tahan ya. Kalau orang kaya memang begitu, apalagi kaya, pintar dan mengerikan.

_SRAAAK SREEEG GREEEK_

Kau mendengar suara-suara tertentu melalui telepon.

"He-hei, Akashi-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? jangan sembarangan bongkar-bongkar barangku ya!"

_"Kenapa? Untuk sementara aku kan harus jadi dirimu, apa salahnya? Lagipula sekarang kau juga sedang membongkar barang-barangku kan? aku tau."_

'Ke-kenapa dia tau?', pikirmu dalam hati.

Kau panik karena ketahuan. Kau melihat ke segala arah untuk memastikan di ruangan itu tidak terpasang kamera pengawas, tapi kau tidak menemukan apa-apa.

_"Tidak ada kamera pengawas disana."_

'Lagi-lagi dia tau aku sedang cari kamera? Apa-apaan orang ini,' lanjutmu dalam hati.

"A-apa katamu? Siapa yang mencari kamera? Tentu saja aku tidak melihat barangmu! Aku ini menghormati privasi orang!"

_"Hmpt.."_

Terdengar suara seringaian khas Akashi di telepon, ah, sudah pasti dia tau kalau kau bohong. Kau menelan ludah, berharap Akashi tidak akan mengamuk esok hari.

"A—no, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana keadaan orang tua dan adikku?"

_"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kenapa tanya?"_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kangen saja pada mereka."

Akashi tidak merespon ucapanmu barusan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kesunyian melanda kalian berdua.

_"Tenang saja, mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir."_

Akashi mengatakannya dengan nada bicara yang bisa kau percaya. Tapi, kenapa terasa aneh? Mungkin karena Akashi bicara hal aneh,

_"—orang tuamu, aneh. Adikmu juga."_

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang mereka baik-baik saja?!"

_"Iya. Mereka baik-baik saja, tapi aneh. Aku tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan mereka padaku."_

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba kau teringat sesuatu. Akashi selalu ada sendirian di rumah. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menemaninya, bahkan di saat kritis seperti ini. Walaupun ada Nakano-san, tetapi keberadaan orang tua tetap saja tidak bisa digantikan. Apa dia tidak terbiasa bersama orang lain saat di rumah? Mungkin saja itu sebabnya.

"Akashi-kun…"

_"Apa?"_

"Rumahmu besar ya. Kau tidak kesepian sendirian disini?"

Bodoh, kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu padanya? Kalau dia marah bagaimana? Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa penasaran itu.

_"Biasa saja."_

Akashi menjawab santai. Apa memang benar-benar 'biasa saja'?

"Benarkah? Tentu saja ya, ditambah lagi makanan disini enak-enak. Tidak seperti di rumahku."

_"…"_

"Kue dan teh yang disajikan Nakano-san juga enak. Hehehe. Tapi, aku kan ingin makan Oyakodon."

_"Heh, oyakodon? Kau mengingatkanku pada hal yang ingin aku lupakan. Kau harus membayarnya. Kau sudah membuatku harus memakan makanan paling aku benci itu!"_

"Eeeeeh~ jadi kau tadi makan oyakodon? Aku juga mauuuu.. enak tau! Apalagi buatan ibuku. Kenapa kau membencinya?"

Kenapa jadi bahas oyakodon? Ya sudahlah.

_"Baiklah, aku akui oyakodon buatan Ibumu memang enak tapi aku memang tidak suka makan itu. Oyakodon adalah masakan yang paling tidak bisa aku terima keberadaannya. Makanan yang tidak masuk di akal."_

"Apanya yang tidak masuk akal?"

_"Itu—"_

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Kau kembali mendengar suara dari seberang. Sepertinya suara pintu di ketuk.

_"Nee-chan~ kata Kaa-chan, air panasnya sudah siap. Jadi kau disuruh cepat mandi."_

Oh, kau mendengar suara yang sangat kau ingat, adikmu. Lalu, MANDI?

_"Iya. Nanti aku ke sana."_

"A—a-a-akashi-kun, jangan bilang kau mau mandi?"

_"Iya, kenapa? Ibumu yang menyuruhnya. Sebagai anak teladan, aku tidak bisa menolak."_

"APA? TIDAK BOLEH! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELIHATNYA! APALAGI MENYENTUHNYA!"

_"Haha, tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu. Justru aku khawatir kau akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada tubuhku."_

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku juga tidak tertarik pada tubuhmu! Akashi-kun! Kau tidak boleh mandi! Jangan lihat! Tidak boleh! Kalau kau melakukannya aku akan—"

PIIIP

Teleponnya di tutup. Sial sekali nasibmu.

"TIDAAAAAAAK! A-aku sudah berdosa. Huhuhuhu.. aku sudah tidak pantas jadi istri orang…"

Kau bersimpuh kaku di lantai dan memukul-mukul lantai dengan lebaynya. Kau larut dalam kesedihan terdalam karena mungkin sebentar lagi ada laki-laki yang akan membongkar semua rahasia dari rahasia segala rahasiamu yang paling rahasia dan penuh rahasia. Padahal kau sendiri tidak sadar, kalau nasib tubuh laki-laki itu juga ada di tanganmu.

TOK TOK TOK!

KRAAAAK

"Botchan baik-baik saja? Sepertinya saya mendengar teriakan. Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?"

Kau menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja masuk kamar dan bertanya. Ah, Nakano-san. Rasanya kau ingin sekali mengadukan perbuatan hina Botchan tercintanya padamu. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Nakano-san…."

"?"

Nakano-san kembali menunjukkan wajah penuh tanya karena kau memanggil namanya dengan nada luar biasa feminim disertai rengekan kecil. Oh, tidak. Kau tidak mau kan identitasmu terbongkar? Mengingat hal itu, kau segera kembali ke postur semula. Baiklah, berusahalah tegar padahal di dalam hati sedang menjerit. Nakano-san ikut kembali ke dirinya seperti biasa dan memberitahumu hal yang mengejutkan.

"Ah, Botchan. Kamar mandinya sudah siap. Silahkan jika ingin mandi. Saya permisi dulu."

"APAAAA?"

Kau melihat sekujur tubuh milik Akashi. Kau membayangkan harus mandi dan melihatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Baiklah, sepertinya kau mulai stress.

.

.

Di balik awan malam, terdapat sesosok bersayap putih sedang menikmati hembusan angin. Dia memejamkan mata dan—

"Hmpt.."

menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Oke, chapter 3 usai! Rencananya sih chapter berikutnya si GoM yg laen pd muncul. Ahahaha. gw males bikin previewnya /disambit gunting sakti/

Review onegaishimasu~


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, chapter 4 updated! Entah knp si reader makin bego aja disini *dihajar* Trus tdnya gw mu bikin ini chapter ada bagian penting yg serius, tp kok malah ngaco gini ya. Soalnya gak muat sih, klo itu dimasukin ya, jd panjang bgt cuy. Jd gw potong deh lanjut di chapter berikutnya. sebenernya gw pengen lanjutin ff gw yg laen tp krn ini berpeluang berchapter byk jd mgkn ini yg lebih sering gw update. jadi, CEKIDOT!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x ... ups, (udah mau ketauan)

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural, friendship, romance (untuk sementara)

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Benar-benar tidak tahan lagi!"

.

.

.

Seorang sosok bersurai merah baru saja memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Dia menuju tempat duduknya dan menaruh tas dengan sedikit hentakan. Seisi kelas yang melihat kedatangan temannya, yang bisa dibilang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, hanya diam saja—lebih tepatnya takut—karena ekspresi wajahnya saat memasuki kelas sangat menakutkan.

Plester dan kapas masih menempel erat di dahinya, bahkan tangan kanannya masih terbalut perban. Tetapi orang yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya seperti itu kenapa bisa terlihat mengerikan?

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis bicara padanya,

"Akashi-kun, tempat dudukmu kan disana, bukan disini. Ini tempatnya."

Gadis itu bicara sambil menunjuk bangku yang seharusnya adalah tempat duduk lelaki itu. Lelaki bersurai merah yang masih terlihat kesal itu menjawabnya ketus,

"Kau ini bagaimana Shio-chan, aku kan duduk disini! Itu tempatnya Akashi-kun."

"Heh? Tapi kau kan Akashi-kun… eh?"

"Ah.."

Sepertinya sosok merah itu menyadari sesuatu. Seketika pintu digebrak seseorang—gadis muda yang juga masih mengenakan plester dan kapas di dahinya. Tidak hanya itu, dia terlihat mengeluarkan aura hitam dan memandang tajam lelaki surai merah itu. Oh, mungkin dia mendengarkan obrolan tadi.

Gadis muda itu menghampiri si rambut merah, menarik bajunya dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Seisi kelas heboh melihat kejadian itu, apalagi anak perempuan. Semua bersorak ria—mendukung pemilihan pilkada besok—bukan, tidak, salah— mendukung gadis muda yang baru saja menyeret orang yang dikenal sebagai raja setan keluar kelas.

Di halaman belakang sekolah,

"Kau mau 'mati' ya?! Kalau segitunya kau ingin 'mati', kau akan ku bunuh sekarang juga!"

Dia mengancam sambil menari-narikan gunting di udara. Dari mana dia dapat gunting itu? Entahlah.

Tatapan Akashi yang sangat dingin dan mengerikan membuatmu merinding. Beberapa hari yang lalu kalian hampir saja mati, jadi tidak mungkin kau mau mengalaminya lagi. Padahal sepertinya ada yang kau lupakan.

"Gomen, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya kesal saja sejak pagi, jadi tidak sadar."

Kau memajukan bibirmu, seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Akashi semakin menekuk alis.

"Jangan membuat wajah kekanakan seperti itu menggunakan wajahku."

"Gomen."

Oke, diomeli Akashi di pagi hari bukanlah hobimu jadi sebaiknya sudahi saja dan minta maaf.

Lalu, kau teringat alasan kau kesal pagi ini,

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak melihatnya kan? tidak kan? tidak menyentuhnya juga kan? tidak kan? aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan itu!"

Ternyata itu sebabnya? Kau menyebur Akashi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Sekilas, ekpresi wajah Akashi—tidak, wajahmu yang sedang dipakai Akashi—berubah disertai sedikit senyuman nakal. Dia mengerti apa maksudmu.

"Hmm..bagaimana ya? Aku tidak bisa bilang."

"APA? Aku saja tidak berani mandi! Kau malah—"

"Hah? Jadi kau tidak mandi?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku!"

"Aku tadi pagi dipaksa mandi oleh Nakano-san. Ta-tapi Akashi-kun kau sungguh tega! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH~"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan teriak seperti perempuan begitu!"

"Tapi, AKU INI PEREMPUAN!"

"IYA! Tapi identitasmu sebagai perempuan ada disini!" Akashi menunjuk dadamu. Ehem, tenang saja, dia hanya menunjuknya.

Seketika terlihat wajah Akashi dibuat memerah oleh dirinya sendiri. Walaupun tentu saja yang sesungguhnya merasakan adalah kau. Kau berusaha tidak berkomentar saking malunya.

"Sudahlah, tidak hanya kau yang sedang kesal, kau pikir aku suka tiba-tiba jadi perempuan? Menyebalkan."

"Hah? Menyebalkan? Enak saja! Laki-laki lebih menyebalkan!"

"Tentu saja menyebalkan! Digoda laki-laki di jalan, saat berjalan harus perhatikan rok—repot sekali dan bahkan saat aku naik bus tadi, cih!"

"Memang ada apa di bus, Akashi-kun?"

"Tadi pagi bus penuh sekali. Tiba-tiba saja ada bapak-bapak mesum dan aku dipegang-pegang. Langsung saja aku botaki dia di tempat dengan gunting ini."

'Pantas saja dia bawa gunting. Jadi untuk pertahanan diri ya?',pikirmu.

"Tuh kan! Laki-laki yang menyebalkan, semua itu terjadi karena laki-laki. Tapi, kok aneh ya? Aku saja tidak pernah digoda di jalan, dimesumin orang juga belum pernah—jangan sampai."

Akashi berdecak keras. Kesal.

"Maksudmu, jangan-jangan saat ini tubuhmu yang ditempati jiwaku jadi menarik perhatian? Jangan bercanda."

"Apa? Jadi kalau aku tidak menarik ya?!"

Sudahlah jangan bertengkar lagi. Ceritanya jadi tidak bisa berlanjut.

Akashi berusaha menenangkan diri, kemudian kembali serius,

"Sudah lupakan. Aku sudah bilang, kita harus hati-hati. Kuasai peran masing-masing, jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi lagi. Masalah tadi, aku akan berusaha menjelaskannya pada Shiori-san."

Kau mengangguk setuju.

Kalian kembali ke kelas. Kalian disambut hangat sorakan dan jabat tangan dari berbagai arah sambil diucapkan, "Selamat ya kalian berdua!" Bahkan mereka melupakan wajah Akashi yang mereka bilang seram dan tetap mengucapkan selamat.

Kau dan Akashi hanya memasang wajah kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Dari pada terjadi insiden seperti tadi pagi, kalian memilih diam dan menurut saja. Kini Akashi duduk di bangkumu dan kau duduk di bangku Akashi. Bangku Akashi tepat satu baris dibelakang bangkumu, dan agak disebelah kanan. Posisi duduk seperti itu sekarang membuatmu bisa melihat Akashi dari belakang.

.

.

.

"A-aduh."

Kau merintih kesakitan. Entah kenapa tangan kanan Akashi terasa sakit lagi. Sebenarnya semenjak semalam kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apakah luka Akashi separah itu sampai sakit sekali dan harus diperban?

Kau semakin merasakan kesakitan. Apa ini efek jabat tangan massal tadi? Sepertinya tidak. Guru yang sedang mengajar memperhatikan dan menghampirimu. Kemudian dia menyuruhmu ke UKS untuk diperiksa, takut-takut luka hasil kecelakaan itu terbuka dan semakin parah.

Akashi tak melepaskan pandangannya padamu sampai sosokmu menghilang dari kelas. Ekpresi wajahnya kelihatan murung.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah.

"Apa tanganku baik-baik saja? Apakah sesakit itu?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak sakit, aku sudah minum obat penahan rasa sakit."

"Hmm.."

Ekspresi wajah Akashi yang agak murung membuatmu salah paham.

"Apa? Segitunya kau khawatir pada tubuhmu? Kau takut ada bekas lukanya ya?"

"Ha?"

Kau selalu mengira Akashi adalah orang terlalu fokus pada diri sendiri. Jadi, kau berkesimpulan dia tidak mau tubuhnya kenapa-kenapa sehingga merusak imagenya. Kau saja sering dimarahi jika membuat ekspresi-ekspresi aneh.

Akashi tidak merespon dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Sudahlah. Teman setimku sedang menunggu. Kemarin kau sudah email mereka semua kan?"

"Hn.. Hn.." Dua anggukan.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan. Kalau tidak, ha ha.."

Wajah dengan seringaian khas disertai kuda-kuda gunting melayang sudah terlihat. Kau hanya bisa mengangguk dan menelan ludah. Berdoalah, kau tidak dibunuh olehnya. Jangan buat kata-kata di buku catatannya menjadi nyata.

"E—to, Akashi-kun? Kau ikut juga?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk mengawasimu."

GLEK.

.

.

.

Kau dan Akashi sudah berada di lapangan basket. Disana terlihat manusia-manusia berambut pelangi sedang mengobrol. Kau sudah siap menyapa mereka.

"Hai~ Teman-temaaaan~"

Sapaan macam apa itu? Walau terlihat buruk, itu sukses membuat gerombolan pelangi itu menoleh ke arahmu.

PLAAAK‼

"Aduh!"

Kau merasa ada yang memukulmu. Ternyata Akashi. Dia mendekatkan mulut padamu dan berbisik,

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak pernah menyapa mereka dengan nada riang seperti itu. Dan! Kau tidak perlu sok sok merendahkan suara. Suaraku sudah ngebas. Bodoh!"

"O-oh iya ya. Aku ulang saja ya," bisikmu pada Akashi.

Kau dikatai bodoh karena kau memang bodoh, lalu apa Akashi juga tidak bodoh? Padahal dia memukul kepalanya sendiri, mungkin itu akan berefek buruk pada lukanya dan juga imagenya. Baiklah, sepertinya berada di tubuhmu cukup mempengaruhi kondisi kejiwaannya.

Kau kembali memandang rekan setim Akashi yang kini sedang kelihatan kebingungan karena sepertinya baru saja mendengar suara gaib yang tidak bisa mereka percaya. Ditambah lagi, kelakuan kaptennya itu bersama dengan gadis antah berantah yang tak mereka kenal.

"Teman-teman. Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Kau mencoba untuk meniru seringaian Akashi. Hm, cukup bagus. Cara kau bicara juga tidak buruk, walaupun uji coba pertama gagal. Akashi juga ikut mengangguk setuju dengan caramu.

"Sepertinya berhasil Akashi-kun!" bisikmu.

Akashi kembali mengangguk.

Melihat kaptennya kembali ke karakter, mereka terlihat merasa tenang—entah tenang, entah was was.

"Akashi, kau sudah baik-baik saja nanodayo?"

"Nyam…nyam…"

"Iya, Akashicchi! Kau sudah boleh ke sekolah? Lebih baik kau istirahat beberapa waktu-ssu."

"Padahal kami ingin mengunjungimu di rumah sakit, tapi kau melarang. Kulihat, keadaanmu cukup buruk."

Si rambut biru tua memperhatikan tubuh Akashi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki diikuti oleh si rambut kuning dan hijau. Kau merasa agak risih ditatap di seluruh tubuh. Tenang saja, yang ditatap kan bukan tubuh ratamu tapi tubuh seksi Akashi. Mereka terlihat khawatir melihat kondisi kapten mereka—entah benar, entah tidak.

Kau berusaha mengingat nama mereka. Tadi pagi kau sudah diberi catatan nama mereka berdasarkan warna rambutnya. Kau juga sudah diceritakan tentang karakter bahkan keahlian mereka. Ace, Power Forward, Biru tua—Aomine Daiki. Shooting guard, Oha-Asa freak, Hijau—Midorima Shintarou. Center, si perut karet, Ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi. Small forward, Tukang copas, Kuning—Kise Ryouta. Eh? Kise Ryouta? Kau langsung memandang si rambut kuning blonde itu, memperhatikan wajahnya pekat-pekat.

"KISE RYOUTA?!"

Kau berteriak keras, tentunya sangat tidak Akashi. Hampir saja Akashi akan memukulmu lagi, tapi..

"Hah? Ada apa Akashicchi?"

Kau mendekatinya. Akashi menyernyitkan dahi, bingung. Kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kise.

"Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

Gubrak!

Kise mengedip-ngedipkan mata kebingungan melihat aksi kapten yang mendadak seperti fansgirlnya. Semua sweatdrop.

Oh, tidak. Akashi menyebarkan aura hitamnya lagi disana. Lagi-lagi dia menyeretmu menjauhi mereka. Mereka makin sweatdrop melihat kaptennya diseret dengan tak elitnya oleh seorang gadis tak dikenal.

"Bodoh, bodoh. Sekarang apalagi yang kau lakukan? Kubilang, kuasai peran kita masing-masing. Kau masih mau hidup atau tidak?!"

"Tapi Akashi-kun! Itu Kise Ryouta! Aku harus minta tanda tangannya!"

"Kenapa? Kau fansnya?"

"Tidak."

Akashi menatapmu kesal.

"Buat adikku di rumah, Akashi-kun! Adikku fansnya Kise-kun!"

Akashi mulai membayangkan adikmu yang berumur 10 tahun itu berteriak-teriak histeris di kamar saat membaca majalah yang terpampang foto Kise dengan pose menggoda. Baiklah, lupakan.

"Hei, kalian berdua baik-baik saja?"

Midorima akhirnya angkat bicara sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak merosot karena peristiwa 'Tanda Tangan dan Seret Akashi'. Sentak, kalian berdua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Baik-baik saja." Akashi menjawabnya kalem.

"Kau ini siapa?", tanya si rambut biru dan berkulit tan bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Teman sekelas Akashi-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Terserah padaku. Urusanmu apa? Urusi urusanmu sendiri."

Cara menjawabnya mengingatkan Aomine pada seseorang. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak banyak protes lagi. Kau menepuk kening. Sama saja kalau seperti ini. Akashi saja tidak bisa memerankan perannya dengan baik. Sudahlah.

Lalu kau kembali membuka suara,

"Baiklah. Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou dan Mura—"

JLEBB!

Kau merasakan sesuatu lagi. Sedikit 'ketukan' di pinggang yang rasanya sakit sekali. Lagi-lagi diam-diam Akashi yang melakukannya, dia menatapmu dan mendengus. Kau lupa, kalau Akashi memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil mereka. Lagipula, masa iya, panggil mereka pakai nama lengkap? Memangnya absen kelas?

"A-ah—ehem. Baiklah, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou dan Atsushi. Dengarkan. **Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi kapten kalian.**"

"?!"

Bodoh, Akashi MEMANG kapten mereka! Kini giliran Akashi yang menepuk kening. 'Hancur sudah', pikirnya. Sepertinya tidak ada harapan ini akan berjalan lancar.

"Maaf teman-teman. Aku terlambat. Ah, Akashi-kun, kau sudah kembali ke sekolah? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kau mendengar suara yang sangat kau kenal. Kau menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati lelaki berambut biru muda, dan berwajah datar disertai aura minim baru saja datang.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun.."

"? Hai?" Kuroko agak memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, aku sudah baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Tidak usah khawatir."

Akashi hanya memandangi 'pemandangan langka yang terlihat' antara Kuroko dan 'Dirinya'—yang kini wajahnya sedang MEMERAH MERONA. Dipastikan para fujoshi dan fudanshi sedang berteriak melihat adegan 'Akashi yang mendadak UKE'.

"Itu 'dia', orang yang paling tidak ingin dia perlihatkan sosoknya menjadi raja setan. 'Dia' yang kau pertanyakan. 'Dia' yang disukai olehnya."

Akashi menoleh cepat ke arah bisikan suara suatu mahluk bersayap putih—yang mengenalkan diri sebagai—Shinigami. Shinigami itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Sejak kapan Shinigami itu ada disana? Entahlah. Akashi terlihat tidak nyaman dengan senyuman itu.

"Berisik."

"AAH!" kau berteriak melihat sosok Shinigami itu tiba-tiba muncul dan sedang bicara dengan Akashi. Di saat yang sama, Shinigami itu dengan senyuman bodohnya melambaikan tangan padamu.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?", Kuroko bertanya padamu, heran.

"E—to, Ku—Tetsuya. Ti—", kau melirik si Shinigami yang kini tertarik pada lucky item yang dipegang oleh Midorima, yaitu boneka doraemon, "—Tidak apa-apa kok." Kau meneruskan kata-katamu tetap sambil mengawasi si Shinigami yang kini beralih memandang heran Kise yang sedang galau dengan kertas dan pulpen untuk tanda tangan.

'Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa melihat Shinigami itu selain aku dan Akashi,' pikirmu. Sejenak sedikit lega.

"Hm? Kau. Doumo. Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau kenal dengan Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko melihat Akashi dan padanya—yang tentu saja ia pikir itu adalah dirimu. Benar, Kuroko Tetsuya kenal denganmu. Akashi hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan datar, tetapi pada akhirnya membuka mulut,

"Aku teman sekelasnya."

"Oh, begitu. Luka itu? Masaka..?" Akashi menyentuh luka di keningmu.

"Iya, aku bersama Akashi-kun saat kecelakaan itu. Aku juga korban."

"Souka. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak. Baik-baik saja," Kuroko terlihat lega setelah Akashi mengatakan baik-baik saja. Kemudian Kuroko tersenyum manis padanya.

Pada saat itu, kau melihat wajah tersenyum Kuroko yang seharusnya ditunjukkan padamu. Lagi-lagi kau membuat wajah Akashi memerah. Semua memandangmu heran.

"A-akashicchi? Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

Kau tersadar dari mimpi indah yang dipenuhi senyuman lembut Kuroko.

"Hn? Te-tentu aku ba-baik-baik saja," jawabmu terbata-bata.

"Lagipula Akashi, kenapa kau naik bus itu nanodayo? Biasanya kan kau diantar pulang supir." Midorima yang dari tadi hampir terserang penyakit jantung akibat kelakuan aneh kaptennya kini mulai bertanya hal yang juga ingin sekali kau ketahui jawabannya. Karena kau tidak tau, kau hanya melirik Akashi yang sedang bicara dengan Kuroko dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti waktu sebelum kau dan Akashi naik bus itu.

"Mobilku mogok. Aku terpaksa naik bus."

"Kalau begitu naik saja taksi-ssu. Kau kan kaya."

Kau berusaha membuat Kise diam dengan meniru tatapan kejam Akashi. Pernyataan Kise yang polos itu akhirnya hanya dianggap iklan saja. Tiba-tiba kau merasa tangan kanan Akashi sakit lagi.

"A-aduh. Sakit sekali."

"Ada apa Akachin~? Tanganmu sakit?" Murasakibara yang dari tadi sibuk mengunyah tanpa memperdulikan kejadian luar biasa di depan matanya akhirnya bicara disertai Aomine yang sok memberi saran,

"Lebih baik kau istirahat untuk sementara, sepertinya lukamu masih belum sembuh benar."

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus ikut latihan dan mengawasi kalian karena sebentar lagi In—in—in…?" kau menggaruk kepala, lupa dengan lanjutan kalimatmu. Langsung kau berbisik lagi, bertanya pada Akashi yang sudah selesai bicara dengan Kuroko.

"Ano, Akashi-kun. In apa ya? In-in.. itu loh yang pertandingan."

"Inter High." Kau mengangguk ingat dan kembali bicara pada rekan setim Akashi.

"Benar! Sebentar lagi kita akan berpartisipasi dalam Inter High, jadi latihan harus diperketat. Aku akan mengawasi latihan kalian."

GLEK.

Semua menelan ludah. Sudah dipastikan latihan menuju Inter High akan terasa seperti neraka jika kapten mereka ada.

"Eh~ kenapa aku dari tadi dicuekin ya?", tanya Shinigami itu sambil mojok di ujung ruangan. Bodoh sekali, tidak ada yang bisa melihatmu! Kau dan Akashi tidak bisa bicara, nanti orang lain akan curiga.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Cukup itu untuk hari ini. Aku akan mulai mengawasi kalian besok," semua keliatan lega sejenak walaupun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok.

"—Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

Sebelum pergi, kau sedikit melirik ke arah Kuroko dan hampir saja merona lagi melihat senyumannya, tetapi Akashi sudah menghalangi duluan dengan menarik bajumu.

"Tunggu dulu, Akashicchi. Tanda tangannya bagaimana-ssu?"

"Eh? A-ah, ehem— begini Ryouta. Lain kali saja. Tapi, pastikan kau akan memberikannya padaku."

Kise mengangguk. Akashi kembali mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Kau pulang sekolah di antar oleh supir Akashi. Bahkan Nakano-san yang khawatir pada Botchannya ikutan menjemputmu. Dari kejauhan, Akashi memperhatikanmu. Tapi, yang paling ia pandang dalam-dalam adalah luka yang terbalut perban tebal di tangan kanan tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Kalau tau akan begini, waktu itu percuma saja. Pada akhirnya malah kau yang merasakan sakitnya," katanya pelan.

Sesosok mahluk yang sedang mengikutinya diam-diam, lagi-lagi menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview**

"Kau pintar sekali berakting, Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

"Diam!"

"Aku tau segalanya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Semua itu salahmu."

"Takdir tidak bisa dirubah tapi.."

* * *

Sip, jadi dah ini chapter. Oke. Ini chapter bego abis. Kapan coba seriusnya? Chapter depan kale. gw pengen cepet2 bagian pentingnya! tapi kok gak nyampe2 yak? arrgh! yaudah ah!

Oiya, mulai chapter ke depan jadi Akashi x Reader x Kuroko. Ditunggu ya~ Reviewnya jangan lupa! please~


	5. Chapter 5

yo minna~ gw update nih. ini gak gw baca lg sih, jd maap aja kalo byk typo. kalo kalian bingung dengan chapter ini, maap lagi, mungkin gw gak bisa ngegambarinnya dengan baik. ahahahhaa

untuk yang sudah favs, follow, pm dan review lagi2 gw ucapin makasih! *bows* untuk guest-san yg udah sempet2nya ngereview saya ucapin terima kasih~

sip, chapter 5, cekidot!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x Kuroko

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural, friendship, romance (untuk sementara)

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP.

Suara derap langkah kaki seseorang.

"Hmmm~ Hmmm~ Hmmmm~"

Suara senandungan, seseorang?

WHUS WHUS WHUS.

Suara kepakan sayap.

TAP TAP TAP TAP.

Suara derap langkah kaki seseorang.

"Hmmm~ Hmmm~ Hmmmm~"

Suara senandungan, seseorang?

WHUS WHUS WHUS.

Suara kepakan sayap.

TAP.

Suara derap langkah kaki seseorang—terhenti.

"Hmmm~ Hm?"

Suara senandungan seseorang?—terputus.

WHUS WHUS WHUS.

Suara kepakan sayap—masih berlanjut.

"Hei,"

Seseorang menoleh ke arah belakang. Risih dengan sesuatu.

"?"

Sesuatu mahluk yang membuatnya risih hanya bisa memasang wajah innocent nan datar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku terus, Shinigami?"

"Sampai kapan ya~?" Cara menjawabnya membuat sosok muda itu makin kesal.

"Hentikan juga senandungan anehmu itu."

"Hee, kenapaaaaa~?"

"Hah. Lupakan. Lakukan sesukamu."

Sesosok muda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Habis pulang sekolah. Mahluk tadi terus saja mengekorinya dan sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa saat diantara mereka, lalu mahluk itu berkomentar,

"Tidak kusangka, kau pintar sekali berakting, Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

Mahluk itu—shinigami, mulai kembali angkat bicara dengan sedikit nada bicara yang agak mengganggu.

Orang yang disebut namanya—Akashi Seijuuro, dengan wujud perempuan—kembali menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke mahluk itu penuh pandangan lurus yang tajam. Mahluk itu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah indahnya dengan langit senja di saat itu, namun kemudian berubah kelamnya seperti langit di malam hari.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Benarkah?"

Mereka kembali saling berpandangan. Apakah sebentar lagi akan ada benih-benih cinta pada pandangan yang kesekian kalinya diantara mereka? Tidak mungkin. Yang jelas terlihat adalah, kilatan cahaya bak petir menghubungkan mata mereka.

"—Jelas-jelas kita pernah bertemu. Hah, aku jadi terpaksa berbohong pada gadis polos itu deh," lanjut sang Shinigami yang kini mulai kembali mengubah kepribadiannya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ulang Akashi.

"Tidak usah berakting lagi di depanku."

Shinigami itu memandanginya lagi. Diam sebentar. Berpikir. Akashi dan Shinigami itu berada di jalan yang tidak begitu besar dan jarang sekali orang lewat, jadi Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak ragu untuk bicara padanya,

"Baiklah. Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

Shinigami itu menyeringai, mirip seseorang.

"Aku tau segalanya—"

Wajah Shinigami itu kembali datar dan pandangannya polos seperti anak kecil, mirip seseorang.

"—bahkan semua yang ada di dalam sini."

Mahluk itu menunjuk dengan jarinya ke arah sesuatu. Sesuatu yang merupakan bagian dari tubuh yang ditempati Akashi.

"Heh, tidak kusangka, kau bisa mesum juga," ledek Akashi.

"Hah?"

"Kau menunjuk dadanya. Dasar mesum."

"APA?! Jangan mengataiku mesum!"

Akashi mengatai mahluk itu mesum, padahal dia sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Intinya, kalian berdua sama saja.

"Diam kau, Shinigami mesum," lanjut Akashi kalem.

"AKU BUKAN SHINIGAMI MESUM!" rengek si Shinigami, lagi-lagi mirip seseorang.

"Ha ha ha.."

"Berhenti tertawa seperti itu! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku bukan menunjuk dadanya, aku hanya ingin bilang—" rengekannya berubah menjadi keseriusan, "Aku tau segalanya, bahkan semua yang ada di dalam hatimu." Lalu Shinigami itu tersenyum lagi.

"…"

Suasananya hening lagi. Akashi hanya memandangi Shinigami itu dalam beberapa saat. Tidak bicara apa-apa, kemudian Shinigami itu menyeringai dan bicara,

"Kau mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti. Semua itu salahmu."

"Diam."

"Dia kesakitan. Semua itu salahmu,"

"Aku bilang, diam."

"Haha, salahmu."

"Diam!"

Kini giliran Akashi yang dipermainkan oleh mahluk itu. Mungkin ini balasan karena sudah mengatainya mesum. Akashi menatapnya kesal. Akashi ingin sekali rasanya melakban mulut kurang ajarnya. Shinigami itu menyinggung permasalahan yang sangat krusial disini. Akashi tidak bisa menerimanya tapi juga tidak bisa mengungkirinya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" tanya Akashi pada Shinigami itu. Ekpresi mahluk itu berubah lagi, tanpa dosa.

"Tidak ada."

"…"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa hentikan itu? Kau tidak konsisten. Yang mana sebenarnya—jati dirimu?"

Mahluk itu hanya menatapnya polos. Tidak bergeming sama sekali mendengarkan pertanyaan Akashi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang kau yang berpura-pura—"

Shinigami itu menyeringai lagi. Sudah berapa kali dia merubah cara bicara, ekpresi wajahnya—kepribadiannya.

"—terkadang kau sangat polos, bodoh dan kekanakan," Akashi menatapnya lagi. Mahluk itu bersikap seperti orang yang sedang memandang dan menikmati indahnya langit.

"Terkadang kau sangat baik dan bisa diandalkan. Di saat yang sama, kau memasang wajah datar tidak berdosa, dan yang paling aku benci—" Mahluk itu bersikap seolah-olah sedang menunggu turunnya hujan, merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengembangkan sayap.

Kalimat Akashi tertunda. Kemudian, mahluk itu berusaha berpijak pada tanah, menghilangkan sayapnya lagi perlahan. Sensasi hilangnya masih terasa di suasana senja begini. Mahluk itu—kini, terlihat seperti manusia biasa—menghampiri Akashi dan berhenti tepat di depannya, memandang Akashi dengan tatapan dalam disertai senyuman yang sangat 'manis'.

"—kau meniruku," lanjut Akashi.

"Sasuga, Akashi Seijuuro-kun. Kau dianugerahi ketajaman pikiran oleh Sang Pencipta dan menggunakannya dengan tepat walaupun kau tidak sedang dalam tubuhmu yang sebenarnya."

Posisi mereka kini seperti rival, seakan mengatakan 'tidak boleh ada dua orang dengan ciri khas yang sama'. Lakukanlah sesuka kalian.

"Hentikan itu."

"Tidak bisa. Ini kodrat kami, Akashi Seijuuro-kun. Kami tidak bisa merubahnya, kecuali—"

"Kecuali?"

Shinigami itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah-rubah membuat Akashi bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan mahluk ini?

"—intinya, ini pasti berakhir, atau mungkin tidak."

"Hah?"

"Ada yang lebih penting dari itu, Akashi Seijuuro-kun. Kalau kau tidak segera bertindak—"

Berikutnya, mahluk itu memandang Akashi pekat-pekat. Entah kenapa Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi setelah mendengar ucapannya. Ingin sekali ia kabur dari sana, tetapi keinginan untuk mengetahui lanjutannya lebih besar.

"—kau akan dinyatakan bebas dari dunia ini, dan dia akan menghilang selamanya."

Menganalisis.

Menganalisis.

Kembali menganalisis apa yang terjadi.

Akashi membelalak mata, tidak percaya. Akashi berusaha membuat hipotesis sanggahan untuk analisis yang baru saja ia buat. Dia bersikeras analisisnya salah, tetapi dia masih belum menemukan celah untuk membantahnya. Berpikir lagi, berpikir lagi. Keluarkan semuanya. Tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Shinigami tersebut hanya memandang Akashi yang kini terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Entah kenapa simpati menghampiri mahluk berkepribadian aneh itu.

"Sepertinya kau mengerti."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan."

"Ini adalah Takdir. Takdir tidak bisa dirubah, Akashi Seijuuro-kun. Tetapi takdir—"

"…?"

"—bisa ditunda."

Shinigami itu menghilang begitu saja. Sensasi yang ia buat entah kenapa tidak muncul. Akashi tidak memperdulikan itu sekarang. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah, memikirkan jalan untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

Sesampainya Akashi di rumah dengan wajah tak karuan, seorang Ibu kelihatan khawatir. Tetapi, sosok wanita itu hanya bisa memberikan pelukan keibuan walaupun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya itu mengingatkan Akashi pada seseorang dan itu membuatnya—nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA? GUNUNG?!"

"Iya."

Ada apa ini? pagi-pagi buta kau sudah berteriak heboh di depan gerbang sekolah. Tidak lihat? Semua orang memperhatikan kalian berdua. Kalau mau bicara nanti saja, jangan saat berjalan menuju kelas bersama-sama dan dilihat orang.

"Tapi, Aka—ehem. ma-maksudku, aku tidak bisa pergi sendirian. Lagipula, kenapa harus gunung?!"

Baiklah, sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa untuk tidak memanggil Akashi dengan menggunakan namanya, karena orang-orang akan merasa aneh kalau melihat tingkahmu yang memanggil nama sendiri. Mungkin saja kecurigaan bisa menerpa mereka.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Itu sudah ditentukan sejak lama. Aku akan berusaha menyusul secepat mungkin jadi bertahanlah."

"Tapi, Aka—ah! 'Kau' tidak punya banyak uang untuk ikut ke sana! 'Orang tuamu' memangnya akan mengijinkan?"

"Tenang saja, kalau itu 'kau' yang akan membayar semuanya. Tidak usah khawatir. Masalah orang tuamu—errr, 'orang tuaku', aku bisa mengatasinya."

"…"

Entah kenapa orang-orang di sekitar kalian ribut sekali. Sepertinya, sedang bergosip. Bergosip tentang apa? Tidak lihat? mereka memandangi kalian berdua bahkan mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang 'gunung'.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu.

"Akhirnya, sampai juga-ssu!"

"Iya, aku capek nih."

Hari Sabtu.

"Aomine, bawa barang-barangmu ke dalam. Jangan di tinggal di pintu nanodayo."

"Nyam..nyam.."

Hari Sabtu.

"Murasakibara, jangan makan terus. Bawa barangmu!"

Hari Sabtu.

"Sudah, sudah. Yang penting, sekarang kita sudah sampai. LATIHAN STAMINA DI GUNUNG DIMULAI! Tapi, kita santai-santai dulu ya-ssu."

Hari Sabtu. Latihan stamina di gunung dimulai. Oke. Tenangkan dirimu.

Benar, selama dua hari ini. KAU dan KISEDAI— akan menginap di penginapan dekat gunung tempat mereka akan latihan tambahan. Akashi bilang, ini adalah latihan yang dilakukan setiap tahun—hanya untuk tim regular utama dalam first string yang akan berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan bergengsi—namun tempatnya berbeda-beda, kali ini di gunung. Menurutnya, stamina mereka perlu ditingkatkan, jadi akan diadakan latihan khusus disini.

Akashi yang katanya akan menyusul dari setadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Jangan-jangan dia tidak diijinkan oleh orang tuamu? Kau tau, orang tuamu sangat protektif pada anak-anaknya apalagi salah satu anaknya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Kalau Akashi tidak datang juga, masalah ini akan semakin membesar. Kau—yang seharusnya adalah perempuan—harus menginap BERSAMA KISEDAI—yang notabene semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki— di tempat itu, bahkan mereka HANYA menyewa tiga kamar saja padahal kalian berenam. Kau stress memikirkan harus tidur satu atap dengan mereka ditambah lagi,

"Akashi-kun, ada apa? Kau kelihatan tidak semangat. Apa tanganmu masih sakit?"

Oh, iya. Karena kalian berenam, dipastikan Kuroko Tetsuya juga ikutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Te-tetsuya. Tanganku baik-baik saja."

"…"

Kali ini, kau—entah kenapa— tidak bisa menahan kemunculan semburat merah di wajah setiap melihat Kuroko. Setiap senyumannya—entah kenapa—sangat manis. Saat di bus saja—entah kenapa—kau duduk berdua dengannya dan—entah kenapa—dia tertidur di sampingmu. Lagi-lagi—entah kenapa—dia terlihat tampan sekali. Ada yang lebih penting lagi,

"Ayo! Pilih-pilih. Aku sudah siapkan sumpit yang ujungnya sudah diberi warna untuk pembagian kamar-ssu. Kalau warnanya sama, artinya sekamar ya. Karena kamarnya ada 3, jadi sekamar berdua."

"APA?!"

Kau—entah kenapa—berteriak. Apa masalahnya? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?

"Kenapa, Akachin~?"

"Ah? Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Lanjutkan."

Sekamar berdua kok. Tidak apa-apa. Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Kalau misalnya… hei, kau mulai berkeringat.

"Sudah cepat dimulai. Aku capek nih."

Sekarang kau—

"Sabar nanodayo. Kise, kemarikan."

Dan dia—

"Okee~ Ambil masing-masing ya, lalu tarik bersama-sama. Se-no~"

Entah kenapa—

"Ooooh.. Midorimacchi dengan Murasakicchi. Aku dengan Aominecchi. Lalu sudah pasti, Akashicchi dengan— Kurokocchi."

Sekamar.

"HAH? APA?"

Sekamar dengan Kuroko? Kau tidak bisa protes. Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau melakukan kesalahan disini selama dia belum datang? Hukuman mati—dari Akashi Seijuuro—akan perlahan menghampirimu.

Kau memandang Kuroko horor. Orang yang dipandang hanya kebingungan. Kau—entah kenapa—mulai memerah lagi. Sekamar dengannya? Oh, kau—entah kenapa— beruntung sekali, apa benar?

"Ayo, Akashi-kun."

Dan sekarang—entah kenapa—kau merasa—entah kenapa—nada bicaranya—entah kenapa—seperti menarikmu ke dalam jeratannya.

GLEK.

.

.

.

"E—to, Tetsuya. Yang lain kamarnya dimana ya? Jauh atau tidak?"

"? Bukankah Akashi-kun yang mereservasi kamar di sini? Seharusnya kau tau."

"Eh?"

"Di kanan, kamar Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun. Di kiri, kamar Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun."

"O-oh, iya ya. Aku sempat lupa."

Beberapa saat kalian hanya berdiam diri sambil beres-beres barang bawaan kalian. Kau mulai khawatir dengan suasana hening ini. Jantungmu—entah kenapa—makin berdetak kencang. Sekamar dengan Kuroko? Oh, keajaiban yang tidak terduga. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan 'Di balik bencana pasti ada hikmahnya'.

Kau melirik Kuroko yang kini sibuk dengan pakaiannya. Kau sedikit penasaran dengan barang bawaannya, namun malu untuk melihatnya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidur dimana? Tidak ada kasur di sana. Hanya ada futon, dan untungnya ada DUA futon.

"Akashi-kun.."

Kau menoleh cepat ke arah Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja bicara. Kuroko memandangmu cukup lama. Tatapan datar dan innocentnya membuat buluk kudukmu berdiri. Bukan ketakutan, tetapi tidak sanggup memandangnya lama-lama.

Dag Dig Dug. Lagi-lagi suara detakan jantung terasa sekali. Kuroko masih saja memandangmu. Dia—entah kenapa—terlihat serius. Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan? Apakah dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting? Kau sudah menantinya dengan sangat.

"A-Ada apa Tetsuya? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ano, apakah Akashi-kun suka—"

BRAAAK!

Pintu dibanting seseorang. Siapa dia? Beraninya menggangu pembicaraan pentingmu dengan Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi~ Akashicchi~ ayoooo cepaat~"

"Oi, Kise. Kalau mau buka pintu tidak usah kasar begitu."

"Aku tidak sengaja Aominecchi."

"Slurp…Slurp.."

"Murasakibara, sekarang apalagi yang kau makan?"

"Hm? Aku sedang minum Mido-chin~ katanya ini minuman khas daerah sini. Aku diberi oleh pemilik penginapan."

Baru saja, empat manusia menggangu ritualmu. Kau sedang bicara dengan Kuroko dan seenaknya mereka datang mengganggu. Baiklah, kita lihat apa keperluan mereka tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa diundang.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?"

Nada bicaramu sudah mirip sekali dengan Akashi kali ini. Apa kau sedang kesal karena diganggu?

"Akashicchi! Jangan melihat kami begitu! Kami kan hanya ingin mengajakmu dan Kurokocchi."

"Mengajak kemana, Kise-kun?"

"Tentu saja ke Onsen, Kurochin~"

Onsen? Onsen? Onsen? Onsen? Onsen? Onsen?

Kau dan Kisedai pergi ke….Onsen?

"ONSEN?!"

"Iya. Tidak usah kaget begitu, Akashi."

"Sebelum memulai latihan berat besok, kita santai dulu sambil berendam di onsen nanodayo."

"Kan Akachin yang menyarankan penginapan dengan onsen. Jadi jangan dilewatkan."

"Ayo, cepat-ssu. Nanti giliran kita habis. Kita diberikan waktu khusus 1,5 jam oleh pemiliknya."

Kau masih shock. Masih shock. Diajak ke onsen? Mandi di onsen? Berendam di onsen? 1,5 jam? Bersama-sama? Berendam? Kalau berendam pasti lepas pakaian kan? lepas pakaian? Kau dan kisedai lepas pakaian? Kau melihat mereka tanpa pakaian?

Oke, untuk mandi saja kau butuh keberanian besar dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat dan menyentuh apapun tetapi sekarang ada yang lebih parah. Kau dipaksa untuk melihat—bukan—kau pasti melihatnya.

"Benar juga. Ayo, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko? Mengajakmu? Ke onsen? Kau akan melihatnya tanpa pakaian? Apa kau sudah siap?

"Eh?"

"Ayo cepat Akashicchi/Akachin/Akashi/Akashi/Akashi-kun…"

Entah kenapa mereka memanggil nama Akashi dengan penuh semangat, bahkan kau pun tak mau kalah semangatnya memanggil nama Akashi,

'Akashi-kun, tolooooong akuuuuuuu…'

Teriakmu dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC….

* * *

hehehe, gimana? aneh ya? yoweslah. paling seru menurut gw sih bagian akashi vs shinigami nya, mereka aneh *KAN LO YG BIKINNYA BEGITU!* dan paling oke adalah kata2 -entah kenapa- yang byk sekali muncul. wahahahahaha...

sip, saya mohon bantuan reviewnya ya!

Review pleaseeee~


	6. Chapter 6

Knp ini bisa lanjut, tp fic gw yg laen mandek sih?*jedotin kepala ke tembok lagi* yasudahlah!

tp untuk yang sudah favs, follow, pm dan review lagi2 gw ucapin makasih! *bows*

Ini chapter agak lebih panjang deh. Tapi gw suka krn kisedai lengkap ada, semua membuat keributan. Ahahaha. Genre romance makin kentel nih, mantaplah. siapkan diri untuk melihat obrolan random, Cekidot!

note : tulisan cetak miring adalah kata2 yang diucapkan dlm hati ya!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x Kuroko

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural, friendship, romance.

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Terlihat enam pemuda dengan ciri khas mencolok—rambut dengan warna berbeda-beda—sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan gorden pendek bertuliskan 'Onsen' di tengah-tengah, dan tanda panah ke kanan dengan tulisan 'Laki-laki' lalu tanda panah kiri untuk 'Perempuan'.

Kenapa sejak tadi mereka masih saja berdiri di sana? Kenapa tidak masuk? Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang mereka permasalahkan.

"Minna…"

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah—lebih tepatnya, di dalam dirinya bukan seorang pemuda—angkat bicara.

"Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Sepertinya…ah, tidak. Sebaiknya… aku tidak ikutan."

"Kenapa, Akashicchi?"

_'Bawel ah, kenapa pakai tanya-tanya kenapa. Aku sendiri bingung harus jawab apa_,' kata pemuda yang jadi masalah, dalam hati.

"Iya..itu…bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

"Apa?"

"AH! Tanganku masih belum sembuh benar, mungkin berendam adalah saran yang buruk."

Pemuda bermanik heterokrom itu—kau—mulai memutar-mutar otak mencari-cari alasan. Apakah berhasil?

"Benarkah? Kudengar, air panas disini manjur untuk penyembuhan nanodayo. Jadi itu bagus untukmu yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."

_'Sial, si kacamata ini banyak pengetahuannya juga, sampai tau hal seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa diremehkan,'_

"Ahaha…benarkah?"

Tidak, kau mulai berkeringat. Oke, sekarang apa lagi alasan yang akan kau buat?

"Tapi…aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berendam, Mi—Shintarou."

Midorima kelihatan sudah menyerah untuk mengajakmu karena kau menatapnya tajam membuatnya bungkam. Alasan dan tingkah yang cukup bagus.

"Ayolah, Akachin~ Ini pertama kalinya kita ke onsen. Masa Akachin tidak ikutan? Benar kata Midochin."

Tak disangka manusia yang otaknya hanya memikirkan makan bisa dengan semangat mengajakmu ke onsen. Cara bicaranya yang kekanakan membuatmu sedikit tersentuh. Ayo, apa lagi yang akan kau perbuat?

_'Ah, ini bocah bongsor kenapa juga harus mengajakku dengan nada seperti itu? Seperti melihat anak kecil yang minta permen,'_

"Eumm…iya, begitukah? Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini, At—em, Atsushi."

Penolakan yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi, apa kau sanggup menghadapi 'dia'?

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau bersikeras untuk tidak ikut? Bukankah kau yang menyarankan tempat ini karena ada onsennya? Kau juga bilang untuk meluruskan tubuh kita yang akan latihan berat, berendam di onsen adalah pilihan tepat."

Benar, Kuroko pun ikut membujukmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Kau bisa melihatnya –ehem— tanpa pakaian, pikirkanlah baik-baik.

Kau mulai kebingungan menghadapi ajakannya, bagaimanapun juga kau masih anak yang baik dan polos. Ditambah lagi, Kuroko mengajakmu sambil menatap dengan mata besar tak berdosanya, kau makin kerepotan cari alasan.

"Em…Begini, Tetsuya.."

"Sudahlah Akashicchi! Nanti kelamaan nih! Ikut saja-ssu!"

"Oi, Ryouta—"

Tanpa menyadarinya, Kise sudah menarikmu menuju ke dalam. Kau berusaha menahan tarikannya, tapi entah kenapa dia kuat sekali mungkin disebabkan perbedaan ukuran tubuh yang cukup signifikan antaranya dan tubuh Akashi.

_'Akashiiiiiiii-kuuuuun, toloooong akuuuu…aku diseret Kiseeeee-kuuuun‼‼'_

Oke, orang yang dipanggil saja tidak ada ditempat, bagaimana dia bisa menolongmu?

Sudah dekat pintunya. Pintu gereknya dibuka. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai menghilang di balik gorden onsen. Midorima masuk, Aomine masuk, Murasakibara masuk, Kuroko masuk dan giliran kau—yang sedang dipaksa masuk— bersama Kise. Lalu,

"Oh! Bukankah itu Kise Ryouta? Sedang apa kau? Kebetulan sekali."

Seseorang baru saja bicara. Sesosok gadis muda yang sedang membawa tas ukuran cukup besar di tangannya, apa dia mau kabur dari rumah?

Kau dan Kise bersamaan menoleh ke arah suara barusan. Dipastikan kau sekarang merasa lega, karena—

"Akashi-kun.."

"Eh?"

Oh, tidak, apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan dengan nada cengeng begitu? Kise kaget dan menoleh padamu tuh. Menyadari kau melakukan kesalahan, kau mulai salah tingkah dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kise. Kau pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa lalu menghampiri Akashi.

"Ah, kau. Kebetulan sekali. Sedang apa disini?"

"Setidaknya aku masih punya urusan disini. Bukan seperti kau yang malah main-main di onsen."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kise yang mulai kebingungan, ikut menghampiri kalian berdua. Melihat temannya belum masuk juga, sisa empat orang lainnya malah ikutan keluar onsen. Untung saja mereka belum lepas pakaian.

"Kenapa kau ada disini-ssu?"

"Are? Kau! Teman gila yang sekelas dengan Akashi, sedang apa kau disini?" sahut Aomine dengan suara menggelegar.

"Maksudmu dengan 'gila'?"

Oke, Aomine. Kau tidak tau, orang yang baru saja kau katai adalah kaptenmu sendiri. Jangan sampai kau mati tanpa tau alasannya kenapa. Tatapan mengerikannya membuat Aomine bergidik. Salah sendiri.

"Iya, maaf. Jadi sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk berlibur."

"Berlibur, huh? Bersama pacarmu?"

Aomine menunjuk seseorang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik Akashi. Seorang manusia bersurai putih seperti salju, beriris mata hijau emerald—sesosok yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat orang lain selain kau dan Akashi. Kau terkejut melihat sosok yang mulai berjalan ke arah kalian sambil tersenyum manis. Akashi mendengus kesal berusaha tidak perduli dengan keberadaannya.

"Shi—Shinigami-san?"

Kau tak mengerti kenapa kau bergetar—entah ketakutan, entah terlalu terkejut. Pertemuan terakhir kalian di lapangan basket tidak membuatmu bergetar seperti ini. Mungkin disebabkan, semua orang kini bisa melihatnya. Apa yang kau takutkan?

Kau memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, namun tidak ada yang aneh. Dia terlihat seperti manusia biasa—tentu saja, sayapnya tidak ada—namun wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk ukuran manusia dan kulitnya terlalu indah untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Shinigami-san? Nama yang aneh, nanodayo."

"Shin-chin pacarmu ya? Dia tampan juga," tanya Murasakibara polos pada Akashi. Mana mungkin mereka pacaran, bodoh!

"Salam kenal, semuanya. Namaku—eto…"

Shinigami menoleh ke arah Akashi dan kau. Dia tidak punya nama tapi sok ingin memperkenalkan diri. Ya sudah, gunakan saja nama Shinigami-san yang tidak sengaja kau ucapkan, setidaknya mereka mengira itulah namanya.

"Shinigami Yuki—" lanjutmu, berusaha memperkenalkan sang Shinigami pada rekan-rekan Akashi. Kau menyebutnya 'Yuki' karena rambut dan sayapnya yang putih seputih salju.

"—dan dia BUKAN pacarnya," lanjutmu lagi, sekaligus untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Bagaimanapun juga Shinigami dikira pacaran denganmu.

"…"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau, Akashi?"

"Hm? Iya, kami pernah bertemu," jawabmu sok tegar.

"Oh.."

Semua pun mengenalkan diri pada Shinigami. Oke, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Kenapa mahluk itu bisa ada disini dan bahkan bisa dilihat orang lain? Apa yang terjadi?

Sebelum kau bertanya, seseorang memecah suasana.

"Sudah, sudah. Nanti waktunya habis. Ayo, Yukicchi ikutan juga. Ah, kalau kau disebelah kiri—kalau mau."

"Yukicchi? Ikutan apa ya?"

"Onsen."

JDEGER! Sebuah kilat seakan menyambar dirimu.

Kau juga lupa dengan hal ini. Masalah onsen lagi. Tidak tidak tidak. Kau sudah berhasil lolos dari jeratan maut Kise, sudah pasti kau tidak mau lagi. Kau berusaha kabur namun,

"Akashi-kun, kau mau kemana?"

Sip, Kuroko sukses menangkapmu yang hampir kabur. Kuroko memegang lengan Akashi. Oh, tidak, kau merona lagi disentuh olehnya. Akashi menyernyitkan dahi.

Akashi menghampirimu dan Kuroko, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroko dari lengannya dengan paksaan lalu menarikmu ke arahnya,

"Kalian masuk saja. Aku ada urusan dengan Akashi-kun," nada bicaranya kalem namun membuat semua diam. Mereka mengira kau—padahal memang Akashi—sudah tertular pernyakit 'absolute' Akashi. Kau hanya bisa menelan ludah namun merasa sedikit lega karena terbebas dari neraka—atau surga?—yang penuh dengan laki-laki tampan sedang berendam di Onsen.

"…"

Kau digandeng Akashi meninggalkan mereka semua. Kuroko hanya memandangi kalian berdua sampai sosok kalian hilang di ujung ruangan.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Apa?"

Akashi menoleh ke arahmu, memasang wajah masam.

"Sa-sakit.."

Akashi memperhatikan tangannya yang ia genggam terlalu kencang. Kemudian dia melepaskannya tiba-tiba menyadari kau kesakitan. Untung saja yang dicengkram bukan tangan kanan Akashi yang sedang cedera.

"…"

_'Diam saja? Setidaknya minta maaf, gitu.'_

"Shinigami-san dimana ya?"

Kau tengok kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas dan bawah—mungkin saja sosoknya akan muncul sambil senyum-senyum dan melambaikan tangan—tetapi kau tidak menemukannya.

"Sepertinya dia dipaksa masuk onsen."

"Benarkah?"

Kau sweatdrop. Shinigami-san ke onsen? Kalau dia buka pakaian apa yang akan terlihat ya? Lupakan.

Kau dan Akashi sudah sampai halaman luar penginapan. Entah kenapa dia membawamu ke sana. Oh, mungkin supaya kalian bisa bicara dengan leluasa.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang selama aku tidak ada? Bersama Tetsuya?"

Ada apa Akashi? Kenapa kau malah memilih topik pembicaraan ini?

Kedua alis Akashi bertemu, artinya kau sedang bingung. Dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kenapa dia malah memberikanmu pertanyaan lain? Dan kenapa harus membawa-bawa Kuroko?

"Kau bicara apa? Kau tidak lihat tadi? Aku hampir saja diajak masuk Onsen oleh mereka! Mengerikan!"

"Kupikir, kau mau. Apalagi disana ada Tetsuya. Kau suka padanya kan?"

"Ke…..napa kau bisa tau?"

"Shinigami itu yang memberitahuku. Heh. Sepertinya, aku sudah merusak pesta kalian."

Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Ada apa Akashi? Kau sedikit—aneh.

"Kau bicara apa Akashi? Justru dari setadi aku memanggil meminta bantuanmu—ya walaupun dalam hati. Tapi, aku bersyukur kau datang…Huhuhu—"

Kau melebih-lebihkan masalah, bicara seakan kau baru saja diculik oleh segerombolan penjahat pelangi yang memaksamu melakukan hal buruk dan kemudian pahlawan datang dengan membawa gunting—eh? tidak, Akashi tidak pegang gunting tadi.

"—Kau tau kan aku trauma dengan hal berbau mandi sejak kita tertukar."

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana cara kau mandi?"

"Aku gunakan tutup mata dan menggosok tubuhmu menggunakan sikat besar dengan gagang. Jadi tanpa melihat dan menyentuh apapun aku bisa mandi. Hari ini aku juga bawa, kau mau lihat?" kau bicara penuh nada kebanggaan seakan menemukan metode mandi terbaru. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan tersedia di supermarket terdekat.

"APA? Kau bisa merusak kulitku!"

"Tenang saja, sikatnya empuk Akashi-kun! Dijamin badanmu bersih!"

Akashi menghela nafas. Menenangkan diri? Entahlah, mungkin saja.

"Hee.. Sou nanda. Kau ini terlalu jujur dan polos ya."

"…Ha?"

"Sudah. Lupakan saja."

Sejak tadi pembicaraan kalian tidak ada arahnya, bahkan sangat random.

Pada akhirnya, keheningan menyerang kalian berdua. Dinginnya malam tidak sebanding dengan kesunyian yang dibuatnya. Sepertinya ada yang kau lupakan sejak pembicaraan random kalian, mari ingat lagi.

"Ano—kenapa Akashi-kun dan Shinigami-san bisa datang bersama? Lalu kenapa dia bisa dilihat orang lain? Aku tidak mengerti."

Akashi menatapmu seakan berkata 'seharusnya kau tidak usah bertanya', lalu kembali memandang bulan yang sedang bersinar terang.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dihadapanku dan tidak ada hentinya mengikutiku sampai sini. Aku juga baru menyadari dia bisa dilihat orang saat naik bus. Dia bilang, itu kehendaknya."

"Hem… lalu untuk apa dia datang ke sini?"

Akashi menoleh pelan ke arahmu. Memandangmu dalam-dalam, membuatmu agak nervous. Kepribadiannya yang tenang dan kalem kadang membuatmu sedikit takut, karena kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Jangan dekati Shinigami itu. Jika dia berusaha mendekatimu, menjauhlah dan cari aku—" Akashi bicara serius sekali, membuatmu menelan ludah berkali-kali. Apa maksud ucapannya?

"A-Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" kau berusaha tidak mengerti apa-apa, atau memang tidak mengerti apa-apa?

"—Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ekspresi kalemnya membuatmu nyaman, setidaknya kau melupakan ketakutan akan perkiraan maksud dari ucapannya. Kau percaya pada Akashi. Percaya pada perkataannya, karena dia selalu benar—semua akan baik-baik saja—itu pasti.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain. Onsen, tentunya.

SPLASH! SPLASH!

Terdengar suara percikan air disana. Apa disana sedang ada anak-anak yang sedang main air?

"Oi, Kise! Jangan menyiprat air begitu. Kena wajahku nanodayo, panas!", kata si rambut ramah lingkungan yang kini sudah melepaskan mata ketiga dan keempatnya—kacamata. Entah sebenarnya dia bisa melihat atau tidak.

"Midorimacchi, aku sedang balas dendam pada Murasakicchi. Dia menenggelamkan wajah caemku di air panas! Kau tidak kasihan padaku? kalau wajahku rusak bagaimana?", omel si blonde, Kise Ryouta, yang kelihatan kesal dengan teman raksasanya.

"Kisechin~ jangan fitnah!"

"Hah, aku tidak peduli."

"Hidoi-ssu!"

Pertengkaran antara anak-anak sudah di mulai. Bisa berkaca sekarang? Kalian sudah umur berapa? Tidak bisa tenang berendam disana? Jangan membuat keributan.

"Sudah! Kalian berisik! Aku tidak bisa menikmati onsen, nih!"

Yo, tipikal Ore-sama 'Dim' Aomine Daiki sudah pasti tidak mau diganggu momen berharganya. Dia ingin santai dan menikmati cahaya rembulan.

"…"

"Shin-chin~ kau kenapa tidak masuk ke kolam? Kau takut air panas?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja.."

Shinigami kelihatan ragu. Apa dia sanggup masuk ke kolam itu? Padahal tidak ada masalah, kulit beningnya tidak akan rusak kok, bagaimanapun juga dia bukan manusia. Dia perlahan memasuki kolam air panas itu dan kelihatan mulai nyaman.

"Oi, Shinigami—ah, aneh kalau dipanggil begitu. Aku panggil Yuki saja ya," tawar Aomine yang tidak mau sudah-susah menyebutkan nama mahluk itu.

"Boleh saja."

"Aku juga sudah panggil dia Yukicchi, loh!"

"Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu," jawab Midorima ketus. Alhasil, wajah caem Kise mulai menggembung. Dasar.

"Shin-chin~ apa hubunganmu dengan Akachin dan gadis itu?"

Tidak disangka-sangka, pertanyaan Murasakibara tepat sasaran, karena semua yang ada di sana juga penasaran—biasa, kepo. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang 'hot' antara Shinigami itu, Akashi dan juga kau—dugaan mereka.

"Aku.."

"—pasti kau suka padanya, tapi dia malah suka sama Akashi, iya kan?" potong Aomine sembarangan. Shinigami itu belum bicara, Aomine sudah seenaknya memutuskan apa hubungan antara kau, Akashi dan Shinigami.

"Ano—"

"—benar juga-ssu. Sikap Akashicchi aneh, dia sangat menekankan kalau Yukicchi bukan pacar dia."

"Ano—"

"Kalian ini suka sekali bergosip, jangan membuat rumor yang tidak-tidak," sahut Midorima yang sebenarnya juga menduga hal yang sama, hanya saja dia terlalu Tsundere untuk mengakuinya.

"Eh? jadi Akachin juga suka pada gadis itu? Cinta segitiga?", tanya Murasakibara dengan tampang bodoh.

"…"

"Ano—"

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak dihiraukan pendapatnya dari tadi. Orang yang seharusnya diajukan pertanyaan.

"Benar juga, Akashicchi pasti suka pada dia. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Akashicchi bilang begitu."

"…"

"Ano—"

"Apa sih? Kau berisik sekali dari tadi 'Ano, ano, ano' terus!"

"Eh? Habis, bukannya semua itu harusnya aku yang jawab ya?", Shinigami yang sejak tadi malah diacuhkan akhirnya berhasil bicara berkat kata slogan barunya 'Ano—'.

"Benar nanodayo. Sejak tadi kalian malah mengacuhkannya. Jadi, apa benar begitu ceritanya?" nah kan, Midorima juga mau tau, padahal Midorima juga mengacuhkannya tadi. Dasar kalian semua manusia laknat mempermainkan Shinigami seperti itu.

"Hem. Dugaan kalian sedikit meleset..atau sangat meleset?", jawab Shinigami itu, ragu.

"…"

"Jangan membuat nada tanya begitu! Seharusnya kau tau jawabnya kan?!" teriak Aomine yang sepertinya mulai kepanasan layaknya cacing yang tersiram air garam—menggeliat-geliat.

"Kurokocchi? Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja? Kau tidak pingsan karena kepanasan kan?"

Kise Ryouta, pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja Kuroko tidak pingsan, sekarang saja dia sedang memperhatikan pembicaraan kalian dengan seksama.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Kuroko sambil meluncurkan senyuman pada rekan-rekannya.

Shinigami itu, tersenyum. Mungkin, karena mengerti sesuatu saat memandang Kuroko.

"Ano, Shinigami-san," akhirnya Kuroko bicara. Mari saksikan bersama detik-detik penantian pertanyaannya.

"Hm?"

"—kenapa kau datang ke sini bersama dengan dia? Apa memang ingin berlibur?"

Shinigami itu memperhatikan Kuroko. Sedikit tersenyum. Suasana yang mendadak hening akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Shinigami itu dengan sebuah jawaban pasti,

"Karena Takdir akan datang, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Takdir?"

Shinigami itu menyeringai, membuat suasana mengerikan di onsen itu. Sukses membuat mereka terpana, mungkin.

"Apa hanya khayalanku saja? Seringaianmu mengerikan, mirip—Akashi."

"Ha ha ha. Bisa dibilang, aku sedikit mirip dengannya—untuk saat ini, Aomine Daiki."

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan penginapan. Semua sudah berkumpul untuk makan malam.

Seorang gadis yang berada ditengah-tengah mahluk ganas kelaparan kini mulai kembali memasang ekpresi wajah aneh ketika melihat benda—atau makanan?—yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oyakodon lagi?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang memesannya?"

"Hah?"

Gadis itu—lebih tepatnya Akashi Seijuuro—menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda bersurai merah—kau— yang memandang ketakutan dengan mata heterokrom ke arah Akashi. Benar, itu adalah pesananmu. Hanya saja, kau berkedok bahwa Akashi yang memesannya.

Akashi menukar Oyakodon yang ada di hadapannya dengan menu makanan yang ada di hadapanmu segera. Midorima memperhatikan kalian.

"Hei, kenapa kau memberikannya pada Akashi? Dia tidak suka Oyakodon."

"Beharkah, Akahin?"(baca : Benarkah, Akachin?), siapa lagi kalau bukan manusia ungu bongsor yang sudah mengabiskan 3 mangkuk nasi.

"Kenapa-ssu? Ini enak kok," ternyata Kise juga pesan itu.

"…"

Kau kebingungan ditanya begitu, kau sendiri tidak tau alasan Akashi tidak menyukainya. Lalu, alasan apa yang akan kau buat? Midorima lagi-lagi memperhatikanmu.

"Seingatku, kau bilang, kau tidak suka karena tidak mungkin 'Oya' dan 'Ko' ada di dalam satu mangkuk, iya kan?" jelas Midorima. ('Oya'=Orang tua, 'Ko'=Anak karena 'Oyakodon' berisi ayam(sgb ortu) dan telur(sbg anak)).

Apa kau mengerti maksudnya? Ingatan akan ucapannya dulu mencuat keluar. Akashi membuang pandangannya darimu dan memakan makanan yang sudah ia tukar dengan tenang. Kau memandangi oyakodon yang ada dihadapanmu. Sedih—apa kau tidak sengaja menyakiti hatinya?

Acara makan malam yang rusuh sudah selesai.

Semua kelihatan sudah kenyang bahkan Aomine mulai menguap—dia selalu menguap dimanapun dia berada, hal wajar. Mereka mulai kelihatan lelah.

Kau berusaha menghampiri Akashi yang ada di dekat ujung ruangan duduk dekat Shinigami. Bangunlah kau dari dudukmu, namun saat ingin berjalan menghampiri Akashi, seseorang menghalangi jalanmu—Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Te-Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara, Akashi-kun? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan. Di kamar saja. Sekarang."

JGEDER! Lagi-lagi backsound petir sedang diputar.

Kuroko mengajakmu bicara di kamar? Berdua saja? Hal penting, katanya? Oh~ ingat, ingat, kau sedang ada di tubuh Akashi? Kau tidak lupa itu kan?

Kau tidak menyadari Akashi yang menoleh ke arahmu dan melihatmu bicara dengan Kuroko. Kemudian kau dan Kuroko pergi keluar ruangan dan menuju kamar. Akashi teringat sesuatu.

"Atsu—Murasakibara-kun, bagaimana pembagian kamar kalian?"

"Hmm~? Aku dengan Midochin, Kisechin dengan Minechin, dan Kurochin dengan Akachin~"

"?!"

.

.

.

Kau dan Kuroko sudah ada di kamar. Kalian merapikan futon yang akan kalian pakai untuk tidur. Katanya Kuroko mau bicara tapi kenapa dia sejak tadi diam saja? Malah mengurusi futon. Katanya ingin bicara hal penting.

Kau berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, mungkin kau terlalu berpikir banyak hari ini. Sebaiknya segera tidur, walaupun kau tau kau tetap tidak akan bisa tidur karena orang yang kau sukai ada di dekatmu—tidur disebelahmu. Kau mulai panik, dan terlihat Kuroko sudah selesai dengan futonnya dan duduk diatasnya kemudian,

"Akashi-kun.."

"Ha?"

Kau melihat Kuroko yang kini mulai memasang wajah serius lagi seperti waktu tadi. Mungkin dia mau melanjutkan omongannya yang terganggu akibat gebrakan pintu Kise.

Dag dig dug. Lagi. Dag dig dug. Lagi.

Mata besarnya seakan menyedotmu masuk ke dalamnya. Apa kau akan merona lagi?

"Akashi-kun suka pada 'dia' ya?"

"Ha? 'Dia'?"

"'Dia'—gadis itu."

"Ha?"

Kau mulai berpikir dengan sepenuh kemampuanmu dengan peluang besar akan menemukan maksud Kuroko. Bagaimanapun juga kau berada di tubuh Akashi, siapa tau kapasitas otaknya dapat membantumu.

_'Suka pada gadis itu? Siapa? Eh? Tidak mungkin. Aku? Akashi-kun suka padaku? tidak, tidak, Kuroko-kun bertanya padaku—yang ia anggap aku adalah Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun sudah pasti tidak suka padaku, lihat sikapnya. Lalu, kenapa dia bertanya begitu pada Akashi-kun? Yang pasti, aku harus menghapuskan kesalahpahaman, pasti dia mengira Akashi-kun suka padaku,'_

"Tentu saja tidak, Tetsuya. Mana mungkin seorang 'aku' suka pada gadis seperti itu," kau berusaha menjawab dengan cara Akashi yang kalem namun berwibawa.

"Sou? yokatta," Kuroko yang tidak biasanya berekpresi tegang menunggu jawabanmu, terlihat lega.

_'Yokatta? Apa maksudnya? Hmm…..Ma..masaka… Kuroko-kun…lebih baik aku tanyakan.'_

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Tetsuya?"

"Kupikir, kau suka padanya."

"Apa masalah kalau aku suka padanya?"

"Tentu saja masalah—" Kuroko memandangmu datar namun terasa dalam. "—karena aku suka pad—"

BRAAAK!

Siapa lagi yang beraninya mendobrak pintu kali ini?! Untuk kesekian kalinya kau cukup muak dengan dobrakan pintu. Kau bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang menggangu kali ini. Sepertinya, kau memang sudah tertular penyakit kepribadian Akashi.

Tetapi, saat kau melihat sosok yang mendobrak pintu menggunakan kakinya, mungkin kau akan berpikir dua kali. Tidak hanya itu, kenapa sosok itu kelihatan sangat mengerikan? Pandangan tajam disertai aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"Kau—?"

_'AKASHI-KUN?!'  
_.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

YES, ANOTHER BAD CHAPTER! Gw sudah berusaha, tapi kenapa kagak nyampe2 ke intinya yak? Wahahahaha.. yoweslah, kita tunggu aja perlahan2 ya.

Di fic gw ini banyak obrolan random gak pentingnya kan? Mungkin itu sebabnya gak maju2 jd lama. Wahahahha. Gw bermaksud bikin agak misterius tp gak berasa ye? Bodo mamatlah. Chapter lanjutannya bakal oke nih! Khikhikhikhi *ngayal*/pdhl bisa aja ketunda lg/ tp gw memang mau menunda update chapter selanjutnya sebentar krn gw harus belajar *gak cm yg msh sekolah yg sibuk ujian, gw jg mau ikt ujian loh*

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! *kedip maut*

Review anda sangat membantu!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter ini agak lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Entah gimana gw menjelaskan chapter ini. yang jelas, ini chapter ribet dan serius. Mana kayak sinetron lagi. waduuuuh. *getok kepala sendiri*

Thx buat yg udah follow, favs, dan review. sok atuh dibaca, cekidot!

note : tulisan cetak miring adalah kata2 yang diucapkan dlm hati ya!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x Kuroko

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural, friendship, romance.

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lima menit sebelumnya,

Seseorang baru saja keluar dari ruang makan penginapan dengan terburu-buru membuat semua orang yang ada di sana refleks menoleh ke arah pintu keluar—terkejut.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa lari-lari begitu?" tanya Midorima heran pada teman-teman pelanginya.

"Entahlah. Tadi aku lihat, sebelumnya dia bicara dengan Murasakicchi," Kise mengalihkan pandangan ke Murasakibara.

"Memangnya ada apa Murasakibara?"

"Hm~ aku tidak tau. Dia tanya nyam…pembagian kamar kita, lalu pergi begitu saja~ nyam..", jawab Murasakibara dimana mulutnya masih saja mengunyah. Apa masih kurang jatah makan malam kalian semua?

"Oh, begitu. Lalu dimana Akashi dan Kuroko?", lagi-lagi Midorima mengajukan pertanyaan sambil sok membenarkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak berubah posisi.

"Sepertinya, mereka sudah pergi ke kamar-ssu."

"Heemm..Baguslah."

Semua mendadak diam. Kemudian, Midorima melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"—Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan sekarang?"

Semua yang ada disana mulai memandangi Midorima dengan wajah serius, tidak terkecuali Shinigami. Tetapi, entah mengapa, Shinigami itu berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Shin-chin mau kemana~?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mengganggu, sebaiknya aku pergi," jawab sang Shinigami kalem tanpa lupa sedikit tersenyum pada bocah bongsor itu.

"Kau disini saja-ssu. Kau juga kenal Akashicchi, mungkin kita bisa diskusikan bersama-sama."

Sebenarnya ada apa? Walaupun tidak jelas, sepertinya Shinigami itu mengerti maksud mereka.

"Tidak perlu, Kise Ryouta. Lagipula, aku ada urusan sekarang—Sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi," Shinigami itu menolak untuk tetap tinggal dan tak luput senyuman yang berubah menjadi seringaian masih terpampang.

"Ha?"

Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Shinigami, mereka tidak protes akan kepergiannya dari ruangan itu dan mulai fokus pada materi yang akan mereka bahas bersama. Salah seorang dari mereka akhirnya membuka topik—Aomine,

"Tidak kusangka, Tetsu bisa menyadarinya. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan menyadari kelakuannya tidak wajar,"

"Itu karena kau tidak sensitif pada lingkunganmu, Aominecchi. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama-ssu."

Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?

"Bodoh kau, Kise! Sebenarnya kau juga tidak sadar kan? jangan bohong."

"Erggh.." lagi-lagi Kise menggembungkan wajahnya geram, dasar bocah.

"Aku juga, aku juga~ biasanya aku dilarang makan saat latihan, tapi dua hari yang lalu aku malah diberi Maiubo," terlihat Murasakibara mulai menghayal tentang kekasih tercintanya itu—Maiubo.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita juga tidak diancam dengan gunting, bahkan latihannya tidak terasa seperti neraka-ssu."

"Benar juga, aku terlambat saja dia tidak protes. Bahkan saat aku beralasan sakit perut, dia malah menyarankanku untuk pulang," lanjut Aomine.

"Padahal kau bohong kan? biasanya dia selalu tau kalau kita sedang bohong,"

"Ehehe, lumayan kan bisa pulang, tidur di rumah."

Tidak, tidak. Apa yang mereka sedang bahas? Tidak mungkin kan?

"Kelakuannya saat diajak ke onsen pun aneh-ssu."

"Lalu, Oyakodon, dia selalu menolak keras untuk memakannya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi tadi? Dia memakannya dengan lahap walaupun sempat ragu nanodayo. Aku semakin yakin,"

"Sepertinya, benar kata Tetsu—"

Semua mensingkronisasikan diri, bersiap mengungkapkan pikiran mereka.

"—ada yang aneh dengan Akashi/Akashicchi/Akachin."

Kemudian, semua terdiam. Berpikir.

"Sepertinya, sejak keluar rumah sakit~"

Semua menggangguk setuju dengan ucapan Murasakibara, namun yang bersangkutan malah melanjutkan makan setelah mengungkapkan pendapat.

"Ah, gadis itu? Bagaimana dengan dia? Dia selalu mengikuti Akashi kemana-mana," Aomine menyadari suatu hal yang penting, tampaknya.

"Benar juga-ssu. Sekarang saja, dia tiba-tiba datang. Bagaimana dia bisa tau kita ada disini?"

"Memang bukan kebetulan nanodayo," sahut Midorima setuju, membuat mereka yakin.

"—aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu dekat dengan Akachin," lanjut Murasakibara agak bingung. "Kita juga tidak kenal dia sebelumnya, kan?" semua mengangguk. Murasakibara sadar juga dengan keadaan.

"Tapi, sepertinya Kurokocchi kenal dengannya. Waktu di lapangan basket saja Kurokocchi sempat menyapanya," mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Yang jelas, kelakuan gadis itu juga tidak wajar. Aku merasakan aura aneh jika didekatnya, ngeri~!" ceplos Aomine sambil merinding. Sepertinya dia yang paling merasakan efeknya.

"—kadang aku merasa dia mirip Akashi, nanodayo."

Pernyataan Midorima membuat semua berbarengan menoleh ke arahnya—sempat kaku di tempat masing-masing— dan mulai berpikir keras—tentunya dengan kapasitas otak masing-masing. Apa mereka benar-benar menyadari sesuatu?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yukicchi? Apa ada hubungannya?"

Ada yang menggeleng, ada yang mengangkat bahu.

Kembali berpikir sejenak.

Midorima mulai memainkan balutan kain di jari-jarinya sambil sedikit menyernyitkan dahi. Kise mulai mengguling-gulingkan diri di lantai. Murasakibara masih saja sibuk dengan mangkuknya. Aomine yang biasanya tidak pernah mau susah, kelihatan sedikit mengerutkan wajah.

"Sepertinya, gadis itu tau sesuatu—" Midorima kembali bersuara, membuat semua memperhatikannya.

"Kurasa iya," angguk setuju Kise.

"Atau jangan-jangan.." Semua menoleh ke arah Murasakibara yang belum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa disana terasa seperti ada kompetisi 'tataplah teman yang ada disebelahmu bergantian'. Tidak ada hentinya mereka berganti memandang orang-orang yang mengungkapkan pendapat.

"AH! Ingat, Akashi kecelakaan kan? bersama gadis itu?"

"OH‼" teriak mereka bersama-sama. Sepertinya mereka menyadari sesuatu. Tidak mungkin 'itu' kan? atau mungkin 'itu'?

"Ma-Masa iya, Ao—minecchi?" kata Kise mendadak gagap.

"Benar, pantas saja Akachin melarang kita menjenguknya di rumah sakit."

"Mungkin saja, iya kan?" Midorima menatap Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara bergantian. "—harus kita pastikan nanodayo."

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAAK!

Beberapa saat yang lalu, terdengar suara dobrakan pintu kamar tengah di antara deretan kamar dekat tikungan pertama setelah onsen.

Di dalam kamar, ada dua pemuda yang bengong melihat siapa yang baru saja mendobrak pintu—seseorang yang memiliki pandangan tajam dan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Sejenak sosok mengerikan itu hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu. Tidak bergerak, sampai seseorang bicara,

"Kau? se—dang apa disini?", tanya pemuda biru langit sedikit kebingungan—Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tidak harus dobrak pintu kan?",lanjut pemuda surai merah—kau— dengan sedikit mendelikkan mata heterokromnya ke arah sosok itu—Akashi Seijuuro.

_'Akashi-kun, apa yang kau perbuat? Menendang pintu dengan kasar begitu. Nanti Kuroko-kun mengira aku anak berkelakuan buruk!'_

Tidak ada kepedulian menghampirimu. Walaupun, Akashi terlihat mengerikan, kau tidak peduli. Kau tidak mau membuat pandangan Kuroko terhadapmu jadi buruk.

Akashi menghampirimu dan Kuroko. Berdiri diam—memandangmu dan Kuroko bergantian dengan pandangan intimidasi kuat terpancar. Dia diam saja, namun tiba-tiba menunduk dan mengulurkan tangan padamu—tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksa mengambil tangannya.

"Ha?"

Kau terkejut dan sontak berdiri dari dudukmu karena Akashi menarikmu dengan paksa. Akashi memandangi Kuroko sebentar lalu mengatakan,

"Aku pinjam dia, TETSUYA."

"…?"

Lagi-lagi Akashi menarikmu keluar kamarmu dan Kuroko. Sama seperti kejadian onsen tadi, Kuroko hanya memandangi kau dan Akashi mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP..

Suara langkah kaki yang tidak biasa. Langkah kaki terburu-buru, penuh emosi.

Akashi masih saja menarik dan menggandengmu tanpa arah. Langkah kaki dan tujuannya tidak jelas. Kalian sampai keluar penginapan, dia masih saja berjalan tanpa arah.

Kau makin dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan Akashi yang seenaknya mengganggumu dengan Kuroko. Andai saja, Akashi tidak datang tak diundang mungkin kini kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting.

Kasus dobrak pintu dan ganggu moment 'kau dan Kuroko' adalah kasus berbeda dibandingkan kasus onsen tadi. Saat onsen, kau merasa lega Akashi seenaknya menarik tanganmu—walaupun kau sempat merasa sakit— tetapi, untuk masalah ini kau tidak merasa lega—lebih tepatnya, kau merasa kesal. Kau Semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.."

Tidak ada respon dari Akashi.

"Akashi-kun!"

Lagi-lagi dia diam saja. Masih membawamu ke arah yang tidak jelas.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

"CK!"

Kau berteriak memanggil Akashi, disambut dengan decakan keras. Tidak berhenti, masih saja dia menggandengmu.

"Akashi-kun, kau mau kemana? Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada respon lagi. Kau sudah mencapai puncak kekesalan. Kau menghentakkan tangan melepaskan diri dari genggamannya. Pada akhirnya, kalian berhenti juga.

Akashi diam saja, memandang ke arah lain.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa lagi? Kau tau? Aku hampir saja mendapatkan info bagus, kau malah mengganggu."

"Hah?" Dia menatapmu tajam.

"Apa-apaan respon 'hah' mu itu?"

"Cih, kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang saat kau berduaan dengan Tetsuya, huh? Jadi aku mengganggu?"

Kau menyernyitkan dahi. Makin bingung.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kau bersikap aneh sejak tadi—mana sifat tenangmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Akashi berusaha mengelak.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini? Dengan cara begini."

Tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melarangku dekat dengannya? Bahkan tadi, kau menyinggung-nyinggung apa aku bersenang-senang dengan Kuroko-kun saat kau tidak ada. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Akashi makin terlihat kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu—itu yang terlihat.

"Dia berbahaya!"

"Hah? Jangan bicara aneh. Mana mungkin Kuroko-kun berbahaya?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, jadi jangan sok tau segalanya!"

"APA?"

Sekarang apa lagi? Tidak hanya seenaknya mengganggu, namun Akashi mulai bicara seakan kau tidak mengenal Kuroko dengan baik. Mana mungkin kau tidak mengenal baik orang yang paling kau suka? Bagaimana bisa kau suka pada orang yang dia bilang berbahaya? Tentu saja, Kuroko adalah orang yang baik.

"—huh, pantas saja kau tidak disukai rekanmu. Kau suka menyimpulkan hal buruk tentang temanmu sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Mereka takut padamu."

"Huh, setidaknya aku tidak pernah memanfaatkan tubuh orang lain untuk mendekati seseorang!"

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti bersyukur kita tertukar. Kau bisa mendekati Tetsuya tanpa kecurigaan."

"—kau bicara apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tentu saja, kau memanfaatkan tubuhku!"

Tidak, tidak. Sabar. Bersabarlah. Kau dinyatakan sebagai orang hina yang menfaatkan tubuh orang lain untuk mendekati orang yang kau suka olehnya. Rasanya ingin sekali kau menampar Akashi, namun tidak tega—menampar wajahmu sendiri—ditambah lagi, menamparnya dengan tangan kuat seorang laki-laki. Sikap aneh Akashi kali ini membuka pikiranmu, pasti dia tidak mau kau menggunakan tubuhnya untuk hal yang tidak-tidak. Jadi itu alasannya dia mendobrak pintu itu dan membawamu kesini?

"Hah~ kenapa mereka malah bertengkar?" keluh pelan seseorang di balik pohon—sosok bersurai putih—memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Melihat kelakuan kalian sepertinya dia agak kecewa? Atau malah senang? Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum.

Tanpa tau sesosok mahluk menguping, kau mulai tidak bisa menahan diri,

"Aku—"

"?"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERHARAP TERTUKAR DENGANMU! INI HAL YANG PALING AKU BENCI! TERTUKAR DENGANMU ADALAH HAL PALING BURUK TERJADI DALAM HIDUPKU!"

Tak sanggup menahan emosi, akhirnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Jadi, kau benci tertukar dengan Akashi? Ditambah lagi, kenapa harus tertukar dengannya? Lagipula, ini juga bukan yang diharapkan Akashi.

Jika ingin berharap, kau lebih memilih tertukar dengan Kuroko, lalu kalian akan menjalani hidup tak biasa setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat orang yang kau suka berada di dekatmu.

"…"

Akashi kaku di tempat mendengar ucapanmu. Pandangan tajamnya mulai melemah. Ingatan akan ucapan Shinigami entah kenapa muncul di benak Akashi. Sedih kah? Entahlah. Marah kah? Tidak tau. Senang kah? Tidak mungkin.

Hening. Beberapa saat hening.

Melihatnya mematung, kau menyadari sudah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak pantas untuk dikatakan. Menenangkan diri, kau berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kau sedikit menyesal mengatakan itu, tetapi kau juga tidak rela minta maaf setelah perlakuan Akashi padamu. Apalagi Akashi, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan menurunkan martabatnya hanya untuk minta maaf demi pertengkaran sepele begini. Tapi, bagimu ini bukan hal sepele—benar begitu, bukan?

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia menutup sebagian wajahmu dengan tangan. Kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang sakit kepala.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

"Heh?"

Akashi minta maaf? Seorang Akashi minta maaf? Seorang A-KA-SHI SE-I-JUU-ROU, loh? Untuk hal sepele begini? Ada apa ini? Apa dunia akan kiamat? Jangan berlebihan.

Akashi mulai terlihat tenang lagi—atau tenang yang dibuat-buat? Kemudian menghela nafas berkali-kali disertai decakan kecil.

"Akashi-kun?"

Sekarang dia sudah minta maaf, apa lagi yang kau harapkan? kini kau makin merasa sangat menyesal. Marah-marah, bahkan menyinggung masalah ketakutan rekan-rekan timnya akan dirinya—tanpa sadar kau juga bersikap buruk padanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kamar. Aku ingin cepat tidur, besok kalian harus latihan."

"…?"

"Tapi, tetap saja, kau tidak boleh sekamar dengan Tetsuya—"

Apa? Sudah minta maaf, tapi masih membahas Kuroko? Dia benar-benar melarangmu untuk dekat dengan Kuroko. Kau tidak boleh sekamar dengan Kuroko, lalu kau harus tidur dimana?

"—tidurlah di kamarku. Jangan membantah,"

"Hah?"

Akashi memerintahmu. Jadi sekarang kau sekamar dengan Akashi, begitu? Oh, lagi-lagi kau—entah kenapa—beruntung sekali. Tetap saja tidak bisa, kau baru saja bertengkar dengannya. Suasana canggung pasti akan tercipta. Lagipula, kau mau tidak sekamar dengannya? Perintahnya kali ini sulit untuk dibantah, terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"—aku akan mencari tempat lain untuk tidur."

Oh, jadi maksudnya begitu? Baiklah.

"Akashi-kun.."

Belum sempat kau bicara, Akashi yang masih kelihatan seperti orang kepusingan mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Kau mengikutinya tanpa ragu, namun saat kalian berdua memandang ke depan menuju jalan kembali ke penginapan, kalian melihat seseorang berdiri membatu dalam jarak yang tidak cukup jauh di sana.

Seseorang yang berdiri kaku—seseorang bersurai biru langit dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tak berdosa yang agak membelalak. Angin malam menghembus kemana-mana, membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berantakan. Sosok manusia yang sangat kalian kenal—Kuroko Tetsuya—mulai bicara terbata-bata.

"A-Apa ma-maksudnya kalian tertukar?"

"?!"

Kau terkejut setengah mati melihat Kuroko ada di jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dari kalian. Apa dia mengikutimu dan Akashi sampai sana? Hawa keberadaanya yang sangat minim membuat kalian lengah. Akashi hanya terdiam. Berdasarkan pertanyaannya, sudah pasti dia mendengar pertengkaran kalian.

Tiba-tiba kau teringat ucapan Shinigami saat di rumah sakit,

**'Kalau sampai ada yang tau kalian tertukar, maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa membantu lagi, aku hanya bisa menjalankan tugasku sebagai malaikat kematian.'**

Setelah itu, kau bergetar hebat membuat ucapanmu jadi tidak jelas,sebuah bisikan kecil ke arah Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun, a-apa ini se-babnya Shinigami-san da-datang?"

"Tenanglah."

"—apa kita akan 'MATI'?!"

Kau tenggelam dalam kepanikan, tidak bisa berpikir. Ketakutan akan kematian, membuat Sang Shinigami yang sejak tadi memperhatikan menjadi tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Akashi pada Kuroko, berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jelas-jelas, aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar Akashi-kun memanggilmu 'Akashi-kun', dan Akashi-kun mengatakan 'kalian tertukar', bahkan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Sepertinya kau sedang berkhayal, Kuroko-kun," Akashi menatap Kuroko.

"…"

Kuroko mengerutkan wajah datarnya—kejadian yang sangat langka—setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi. Apa yang akan diperbuatnya sekarang?

Akashi melirik ke balik pohon dimana Shinigami bersembunyi. Sepertinya sang Shinigami sengaja menunjukkan sosoknya sedikit, namun yang menyadari keberadaannya hanya Akashi saja. Akashi menatap Shinigami dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Mahluk yang ditatap hanya menyeringai kemudian menghilang ditelan gelap malam.

Suasana mencekam terasa diantara kalian bertiga, tetapi mendadak lumer disebabkan kedatangan segerombol orang tak diundang.

"Are~? Sedang apa kalian disini~?" Murasakibara yang masih berjalan membawa cemilan.

"Ternyata kalian disini? Kami mencari-cari sejak tadi nanodayo," kata salah satu orang dari mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan kacamatanya, Midorima.

"Oi, oi, Ada apa ini? Wajah kalian sepertinya….. Oi, Tetsu, kenapa kau bengong begitu?" Aomine dengan korekan telinga ikut hadir.

"Aomine-kun, aku sedang serius. Aku tidak bengong."

"Jangan-jangan kalian.." Kise mulai menduga-duga apa yang kau, Akashi dan Kuroko lakukan disana.

"Sepertinya, kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, benar Kuroko?" Kuroko menatap Midorima.

Hei, hei. Tidak mungkin kan mereka juga mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi?

"Kami juga ingin bicara hal penting pada kalian berdua~", Murasakibara menatapmu dan Akashi bergantian.

"Sejak awal kami merasa aneh-ssu."

"Hem..hem.." angguk Aomine.

"Kami sudah memperoleh kesimpulan yang tepat, tentang apa yang terjadi nanodayo."

"Hah?" kau mulai panik lagi. Masa iya, mereka.. tidak, tidak, cukup kau dibuat terkejut dengan terbongkarnya identitas kalian di depan Kuroko. Kau tidak mau dibuat jantungan lagi oleh manusia – manusia pelangi ini.

"…" Akashi tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama namun dalam hati gelisah akan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kise menghampirimu, menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Akashi, mengejutkanmu. Kise menatapmu serius dan akan mulai bicara. Kau sudah mulai ketakutan dengan kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Nee, katakan sejujurnya pada kami…"

Mereka menatapmu serius, membuat suasana makin tegang. Akashi sempat terlihat mencurigai sesuatu, memandangmu dan Kise terkejut—menekuk alis.

"Sebenarnya kau.."

Kau melirik ke arah Akashi yang berada tepat disamping kirimu— berusaha menghindari tatapan Kise. Dalam hati, kau sudah khawatir.

_'APA? Akashi-kun, apa yang akan diucapkannya? Apa akan membawa bencana pada kita?'_

.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Sip, gimana yaaaaaa ini chapter. Agak annoying sih, bagi gw, Akashi nya nyebelin. Pdhl gw yg bikin, tp kok gw yg nyesel. Maafkan aku Sei-chan. Sebenernya chapter ini agak menyebalkan disebabkan oleh kesalahan gw di chapter sebelumnya, sori gw baru nyadar. Huaaaaa *mewek* lagipula, gw blm bs mengungkap apa yg terjadi, jd gini deh. tp, tenang aja readers, tidak ada komposisi yg berubah dari fic ini. semoga saja, kualitasnya tidak berkurang. huhuhu. gw sempet nambahin bbrp kalimat yg gw lupakan, smoga pd gak tau apa itu. aahha

Tapi, gw gatau sih, menurut para reader gimana. Ya, klo kalian merasa gmn gt, silahkan komen di kotak review. Hahahahaha. Lumayan, sapa tau byk yg review bahkan fave dan follow~

Untuk fujoayachan, thx buat reviewnya. Tenang aja, anda dipersilahkan berkicau disini. Wakakaka. Mslh review anda yg blg cinta berbalas readerxkuroko itu awawawa(?). jujur, gw bingung. Ahaha.

Untuk Nisa Piko-san, thx juga buat reviewnya. Gw akan berusaha secepat mungkin mengupdate. Fic gw yg laen, jg dlm proses pengetikan. Ditunggu saja~ tp sbnrnya tadinya gw mau hiatus bentar sih abisan gw mau ujian bln ini, tp klo sempet pasti diterusin dan update.

Untuk yang sudah review,favs, follow, sekali lg makasi~

Siplah. Silahkan fave, follow, review ataupun PM gw! Saran dan kritik diterima. Jaa, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. *menghilang ala Shinigami*


	8. Chapter 8

Kebetulan malam ini gw ada waktu luang, jd gw ketik deh ini chapter. Disela2 sibuk hiatus(?). Maaf gw gak baca lagi jd mungkin byk typos. Thx buat yg udah review, fave, follow dan PM‼ gw gak bisa bales satu persatu. Untuk para guest jg makasih atas reviewnya. sori, kalo gw cuma bisa mengecewakan anda semua, waahahahaha… chapter 8 cekidot!

Nb : kalimat yang dicetak miring KHUSUS CHAPTER INI sebagian besar merupakan kata hatinya Akashi.

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x Kuroko

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural, friendship, romance.

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami ingin bicara hal penting pada kalian berdua,"

"Kami sudah memperoleh kesimpulan yang tepat, tentang apa yang terjadi nanodayo."

Langit malam mulai terlihat meredup dikarenakan awan-awan mendung menghalangi jalan cahaya bulan yang sebelumnya sangat terang benderang—mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Suasana terasa menegangkan. Tak luput pandangan Kise dan kawan-kawan yang terlihat sangat serius menambah persentase ketegangan di halaman luar penginapan.

DEG DEG DEG—suara detakan jantung memenuhi telinga.

"Nee…"

Kau menelan ludah. Apa mereka benar-benar—?

Kau dapat merasakan tangan-tangan Kise yang berada pada pundak Akashi mulai gemetar. Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara menatap kau dan Akashi dalam diam—namun terlihat keseriusan di dalamnya.

"—Katakan sejujurnya pada kami.."

DEG DEG DEG—aliran darah melaju cepat. Pendugaan dan hipotesis dimulai.

Kuroko mulai memperlihatkan ekpresi wajahnya yang biasa namun pandangannya agak menajam. Tak hanya itu, Akashi semakin menautkan alis—memperhatikan gerak mulut Kise—apa yang akan diucapkan Kise? Apakah 'itu'?

"Sebenarnya—"

DEG DEG DEG—suara detak jantung Akashi—kau ketakutan. Segala kombinasi kemungkinan lanjutan kalimat sudah berputar-putar di otak.

"—kau.."

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

.

.

.

.

.

"—amnesia, 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haa?"

"Iya. Amnesia."

"Haa?"

"Amnesia."

"Hah?

"AMNESIA."

"Hah?"

"AMNESIA!"

"Hah?

"AMNESIA! AMNESIA! AM-NE-SI-A! AAAAAAMNEEEEESIIIIIIAAAAAA~"

.

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH?"

Teriakmu kencang saat ini juga. Apa yang Kise katakan? Kau—amnesia?

Kau hampir saja jatuh dengan tidak elegan dari tempatmu berdiri. Tangan Kise yang meremas erat pundak Akashi mulai melemah kekuatannya. Masih dalam keadaan terguncang, kau menoleh ke Akashi dengan raut wajah paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Akashi yang sedang dipandang hanya menutupi wajahmu dengan tangan—sembari menggeleng-geleng—jangan-jangan Akashi konslet?

Tiba-tiba saja, Kise menangis sambil—

"HUAAAAAA~ Akashichiiiiii~ kasian sekaliiiiii~"

Memelukmu segenap hati hampir menggunakan 2000% energinya yang telah ia produksi selama beberapa jam ini setelah makan malam. Sepertinya, Kise sudah meniru cara pesumo memeluk lawannya—tulang-tulang Akashi terasa mau remuk.

"Se…..se—sak!"

"Oi, lepaskan dia, Kise! Kau mau membunuhnya ya! Lihat, wajahnya pucat kau peluk seperti itu."

Member Kisedai yang lain—termasuk Akashi berusaha melepaskanmu dari jeratan maut Sang Perfect Copier.

"Uwaah… hah hah…"

Nafasmu jadi terengah-engah. Tak disangka-sangka mungkin saja kau akan mati disebabkan oleh pelukan maut milik Kise. Kise—salah satu kandidat pembawa ajal yang harus kau hindari.

"Apa sih? Aku kan hanya sedih, Akashicchi lupa dengan kita-ssu!"

Kau dan Akashi memperhatikan mereka yang mulai berdebat.

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" tanyamu pada meraka. Bisa dibilang, kau belum mengerti benar apa yang terjadi—terutama tentang amnesia.

"Tidak usah pura-pura, Akachin~ kami tau, kau amnesia 'kan?" sahut Murasakibara yang sudah menghabiskan cemilannya.

"Karena itu, sikapmu jadi aneh. Kau seperti orang asing,"

"Kau tidak ingat pada kami kan? oleh karena itu, kau segan pada kami—kau juga suka salah menyebut nama kami nanodayo. Kelakuanmu aneh. Ditambah lagi—" ucap Midorima sembari membenarkan balutan kain di jari-jarinya.

"—Kau habis kecelakaan. Kepalamu terbentur keras kan, Akashicchi! Pasti karena itu, kau amnesia. Hueeee…"

"Hah?"

Kau memasang wajah 'WTH' mendengar penjelasan mereka. Dari mana ide gila itu muncul? Akashi menghela nafas berat—entah lega, entah khawatir. Setidaknya, mereka tidak tau apa-apa.

"Dan kau—" Aomine menoleh pada Akashi sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—walaupun sikapmu tidak sewajar gadis lainnya tetapi kau menolong Akashi."

"….?"

"—kami patut berterima kasih padamu, nanodayo."

Akashi sedikit heran. Apa maksudnya 'menolong'?

"Selama ini, kau yang menolong Akachin, benar? kau selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana karena Akachin tidak ingat apa-apa. Hanya kau yang tau itu karena kau dan Akachin sama-sama kecelakaan."

Pandangan Akashi menjelas—mengerti maksudnya. Akashi menghampirimu dan membisikkan sesuatu—menjelaskan semuanya.

Akashi mengatakan bahwa rekan-rekannya mengira dirinya amnesia karena kelakuan anehmu. Kau bersikap seperti orang asing pada mereka—karena awalnya, memang kau tidak kenal dengan mereka. Segala tindak tandukmu membangun kecurigaan diantara mereka sehingga mereka menduga-duga ada yang salah dengan sikapnya—ditambah lagi, kau dan Akashi belum lama mengalami kecelakaan—sikap aneh seperti orang asing, bersikap aneh layaknya orang lain, bersikap segan, bersikap seakan mengerti padahal tidak, lepas dari karakter, lupa akan diri sendiri dan orang sekitar, lupa dengan segala hal, keterikatan dengan orang tertentu yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dan yang terpenting kecelakaan serta kepala terbentur keras—Kesimpulan : AMNESIA.

Kau pun ber-hoooh-ria. Akashi menyarankan untuk ikuti saja apa kesimpulan mereka—berakting seakan-akan memang itulah yang terjadi. Setidaknya, ini menguntungkan, membuatmu dan Akashi bisa bergerak lebih bebas.

"Huaaaaaa~ Akashicchi~ padahal kau bisa bilang pada kami apa yang terjadi. Kami pasti membantu-ssu!"

"Ugh!"

Kise mulai menyerangmu lagi—apa-apaan sikapnya yang seenaknya peluk-peluk, batin Akashi dalam hati.

"Le—paskan!" kau berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Kise.

Akashi mulai mengoceh macam-macam dalam hati. Ekpresi wajahnya penuh dengan perempatan kesal.

"Hueeeee…..Akashicchi. Aku akan membantu! Aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya lagi—kenangan manis kita-ssu!"

_'HAH? Sejak kapan aku dan kau punya kenangan manis, huh, Ryouta?!'_

"Tenang saja, Akashi—" Aomine memegang pundak kanan Akashi penuh dengan aura kebapakan. "—aku akan membuatmu mengingat kehidupan seorang laki-laki. Hem, benar—" Aomine menatapmu dengan pandangan berbinar, kau sweatdrop, "—aku punya banyak koleksinya."

_'APA MAKSUDMU, DAIKI?! Mengingat kehidupan seorang laki-laki? Koleksi?'_

"Benar, Akachin~" Kini giliran Murasakibara yang menempatkan tangannya di pundak kiri Akashi—di tangan Murasakibara banyak remah-remah snack kentang dan juga coklat, membuat pundak dan baju Akashi jadi belepotan.

_'Cuci dulu tanganmu, Atsushi! Seenaknya saja meper.'_

"—karena Akachin sudah memberiku Maiubo waktu itu, mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu untuk bisa lebih tinggi, Akachin."

_'ATSUSHI?‼ APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN TINGGI BADANKU? JADI KAU MENGEJEKKU PENDEK, HUH?'_

"Ha ha.." kau hanya bisa tertawa garing—sudah bisa mengira apa yang Akashi pikirkan dalam hati saat mendengat kata-kata Murasakibara.

Midorima mulai mendekatimu. Sebelum bicara, dia membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot sama sekali—sok keren,

"Akashi—" Midorima menatapmu serius. "—aku akan mengajarimu tentang ramalan yang sangat kau sukai itu. Tak lupa, aku akan membawakan 'lucky item' untukmu tiap hari agar kau tidak sial dan cepat mengingat semuanya,"

"Hah? Memangnya aku suka ramalan?" tanyamu pada Midorima—heran, ternyata Akashi suka dengan ramalan—berarti dia sama anehnya dengan Midorima, pikirmu.

_'SEJAK KAPAN AKU SUKA RAMALAN, HUH, SHINTAROU?! JANGAN MENAMBAHKAN HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING!'_

"Tenang saja, Akashicchi~ karena kau sekarang fansku, aku akan berikan tanda tanganku sebanyak-banyaknya!" sahut Kise kegirangan—ingat insiden tanda tangan di lapangan basket.

_'SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI FANSMU, RYOUTA?"_

Kau menoleh ke arah Akashi yang sudah mulai naik pitam. Tidak disangka, mereka sembarangan mempermainkan Akashi mentang-mentang mereka mengira Sang Emperor sedang amnesia—lupa dengan segala hal. Lagipula, semua kata-kata mereka tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan dugaan bahwa 'Akashi sedang Amnesia'.

"Ayo, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bergadang! Kami akan menceritakan banyak hal padamu, Akashicchi! Siapa tau kau akan mengingat semuanya. Di kamarku dan Aominecchi saja!" Kise merekahkan sebuah senyum semangat ke arahmu.

"Benar." Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine mengsingkronisasikan senyuman ke arahmu—walaupun Midorima kelihatan tidak berniat senyum—maklum tsundere.

Kise mengalihkan pandangan ke Akashi yang masih kesal dengan perlakuan memalukan mereka namun berusaha menahan diri.

"Kau—mau ikutan-ssu? Karena kau sudah membantu Akashicchi, kau juga teman kami. Lagipula, tidur sendirian kan sepi."

"Dia kan perempuan nanodayo. Masa disuruh tidur bareng-bareng kita?"

"Ya, dipisah dong, Midorimacchi. Kasih batas. Kasihan, masa kita tinggal sendirian. Ah, jangan lupa Yukicchi juga diajak."

Kise dan Midorima mulai berdebat tentang kepesertaan Akashi—yang mereka kira itu adalah kau—dalam acara bergadang bersama untuk menceritakan masa lalu. Tetapi, pada akhirnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk ikutan—entah apa sebabnya. Setelah selesai berdebat, kalian semua kembali masuk ke penginapan menuju kamar Kise dan Aomine. Sejenak saat berjalan, pandanganmu dan Kuroko bertemu—mengingatkanmu pada pengetahuannya akan identitas kau dan Akashi yang sebenarnya—tetapi, Kuroko diam saja, tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan ikut meramaikan pesta bergadang malam itu.

.

.

.

Kau berbaring di futon yang sudah dideretkan untuk tidur. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ruangan itu sangat berisik karena perdebatan member Kisedai—minus Akashi dan Kuroko—yang berusaha bercerita macam-macam berakhir dengan pecahnya peperangan diantara mereka. Lelah berkelahi, akhirnya mereka tertidur juga. Kalau begini, apanya yang acara begadang sambil curhat-curhatan—oh, salah. Sedangkan Shinigami entah kemana menghilang tanpa jejak.

Midorima tidur di paling ujung dengan posisi terlentang sambil memeluk 'lucky item' nya hari ini—boneka kelinci. Disampingnya, ada Murasakibara dalam posisi menekuk sembari memeluk bantal—tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi, ujung bantal itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya—mungkin dia sedang bermimpi makan sesuatu.

Disisi kanannya ada Kise yang terlihat tersiksa karena leher dan dadanya tertindih kaki Aomine sedangkan Aomine tidur dengan gaya bar-bar disertai dengkuran keras. Posisi tidur disana cukup mencengangkan—berantakan! Lalu, bagaimana dengan posisi tidurmu?

Kau berada di tengah-tengah antara Kuroko dan Akashi—namun karena Akashi saat ini diduga berjenis kelamin perempuan, jarak tidurnya agak jauh darimu dibatasi oleh guling-guling—dan berada di ujung satunya lagi, jauh dari para pemuda-pemuda. Sebenarnya, kau tidak bisa tidur—karena, Kuroko tidur tidak jauh darimu—dengan posisi membelakangimu. Tidak hanya Akashi yang dibatasi oleh guling, kau juga membatasi dirimu dan Kuroko dengan guling diam-diam.

"Akashi-kun, kau belum tidur?" bisikmu pada tetangga—Akashi.

Akashi yang juga membelakangimu kini mulai memposisikan tubuhnya ke arahmu—menghadap kearahmu namun agak tertutupi dengan guling-guling—wajahmu jadi tidak terlihat jelas. Sudah kau duga, Akashi belum tidur. Sejak tadi, Akashi mengubah posisinya terus seperti orang yang sedang gelisah.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur,"

"Akashi-kun sendiri belum tidur."

"…"

Akashi tidak merespon. Kau penasaran apa dia mendadak tertidur—berusaha mengintip ke arahnya. Ternyata belum tidur juga, malah bengong—tumben.

"Akashi-kun—" Akashi menatapmu. "—gomen ne."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk—ah, sudah lupakan saja."

"….? Apa?"

"—kau beruntung sekali—punya teman-teman yang baik dan perhatian," kau tersenyum pada Akashi. Terlihat Akashi sedikit terkejut—mengangkat kedua alis.

"Huh, mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh."

Walau hanya sekilas, sangat samar-samar, terlalu samar-samar—kau bisa melihat Akashi sedang tersenyum sekarang. Benar, tersenyum.

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari. Cuaca cerah namun jalan agak basah karena semalam hujan.

Latihan stamina di mulai.

Kalian berkumpul di depan penginapan bersiap untuk melakukan latihan stamina. Yang akan kalian lakukan pertama kali adalah berlari sepanjang rute yang ada menuju pegunungan dan akan sampai di puncak. Tujuannya adalah untuk meningkat stamina dengan berlari jarak jauh dan menanjak—akan menguatkan nafas dan juga otot-otot karena membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk menanjak. Gunakan teknik berlari dengan kecepatan dari nol ke maksimal dan maksimal ke nol—melatih 'agility' yang sudah sangat dikuasai oleh Aomine.

"HOAAAAM~" Aomine menguap besar sekali seakan apapun yang lewat di depannya akan tersedot masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "—masih pagi sekali, tidak bisa kita tidur dulu sebentar lagi? Mana sarapannya kurang,"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara nanodayo. Kita datang ke sini memang untuk melatih stamina, bukan berlibur."

*KRESEK KRESEK*

Murasakibara berusaha untuk membuka bungkus Maiubo yang ia bawa.

"Murasakicchi, kenapa kau bawa-bawa Maiubo? Ini masih pagi, kau malah makan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kisechin. Aku butuh asupan gula," sahut Murasakibara—butuh asupan gula? Untuk apa? Memangnya otakmu butuh asupan gula seperti L? lagipula, Maiubo memangnya mengandung gula?

"Kenapa kau ikutan juga-ssu?" kata Kise sambil melihat ke arah Akashi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" balas Akashi sambil menyeringai—membuat Kise merinding.

"Tidak kusangka, ada perempuan dengan kepribadian seperti Akashicchi yang dulu—" sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, Kise sudah dipelototi oleh Akashi. Alhasil, Kise cuma cemberut.

"Aku hanya ingin berolahraga. Apa salahnya aku ikut latihan stamina kalian?" jawab Akashi kalem.

"Biar saja dia ikutan. Apa salahnya? Ayo, dimulai," sambungmu—berusaha membuat Akashi bisa mengikuti latihan ini.

"Tapi, Akashi, tanganmu masih terluka. Tidak usah paksakan dirimu nanodayo,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shintarou. Aku akan berusaha tetap ikut, tapi mungkin akan sedikit terhambat."

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk, memaklumi.

"Dimana Kurokocchi?"

"Aku disini, Kise-kun."

"UWAAAH! Sejak kapan kau disana Kurokocchi? Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Sejak tadi aku disini, kok."

Ya benar. Sejak tadi, Kuroko sudah hadir di antara kalian, namun entah kenapa hawa keberadaannya kali ini semakin tipis saja. Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya padamu—membuatmu merona lagi. Tetapi, kau sedikit khawatir apa yang sebenarnya Kuroko pikirkan. Dia mendengar pertengkaranmu dengan Akashi, apa dia benar-benar sudah tau mengenai identitas kalian? Ditambah lagi, sejak semalam dia tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Akashi-kun'.

Kuroko terus saja memandangmu datar.

"Ayo, minna."

Kau yang mulai panik berusaha menghindar dan berjalan cepat-cepat namun tersandung batu yang entah sejak kapan ada disana—tetapi, sebelum jatuh, kau sudah berhasil ditangkap oleh Kuroko. Kau mendongak melihat wajah Kuroko yang kini sangat dekat sekali—rona merah makin nyata di wajah Akashi. Akashi menekuk alis melihat kejadian itu.

"Hati-hati."

"U—un." Kau mengangguk.

Kise mengusap-usap matanya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa, Kisechin?"

"Entahlah Murasakicchi. Aku pikir, pandanganku agak aneh sejak tadi pagi-ssu. Tapi, hanya saat melihat Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Iya, entah kenapa aku seperti melihat—errrrrr… aura pink?" kata Kise penuh nada tanya—sepertinya dia sendiri bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Akashi kembali menyernyitkan dahi. Midorima mulai mendekat karena penasaran.

"Hah?"

"Iya-ssu. Aura pink disekitar Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi,"

"HAH? Kau bicara apa Kise? Aura pink? Memangnya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta! Mana mungkin," cekal Aomine pada pernyataan gila Kise.

"Memang kelihatan konyol, tapi coba kalian lihat baik-baik, atau memang aku yang salah-ssu?" saran Kise kepada teman-temannya, sembari mengusap-usap kelopak matanya lagi.

Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine dan Akashi akhirnya memperhatikan kau dan Kuroko lekat-lekat bersamaan—kau dan Kuroko sedang mengobrol dengan sikap malu-malu. Entah kenapa, mereka merasa kelakuan kalian—errrr, aneh?

Murasakibara membuka bungkus lollipop yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana—bukankah kalian mau berlari? Kenapa orang ini masih saja membawa cemilan kemana-mana? Kalau ini baru benar mengandung gula—kemudian membuka lebar mulut dan berusaha memasukkan lollipop itu ke dalam mulutnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan darimu dan Kuroko. Namun sesaat sebelum permen itu meraih mulut Murasakibara, Akashi merebutnya dan—

KRAK! –mematahkannya dengan penuh hentakan menjadi dua bagian.

PRAK! –melemparnya ke tanah dengan keras.

KREK! KREK! KREK! –menginjak-nginjaknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"UWAAAAH~ Ore no Loliiiiiiii~" rengek Murasakibara meratapi nasib cemilan tercintanya setelah Maiubo—ngarang. Murasakibara marah dengan kejadian paling mengerikan—baginya—ini. Dia menatap Akashi tajam, seperti siap menerkamnya namun dibalas dengan tatapan yang lebih sadis dan kata-kata super dingin,

"—akan aku ganti nanti."

Setelah mendengar kata 'ganti' akhirnya Murasakibara mulai tenang dan mengeluarkan lagi cemilan lain yang ia selipkan di celana trainingnya. Dasar.

"Ah, cuma khayalanmu, Kise. Tapi, memang sedikit terasa— aneh?"

"Benar, nanodayo."

Setelah perdebatan tentang keberadaan 'aura pink' diantaramu dan Kuroko akhirnya mereka mulai berlari menelusuri rute-rute gunung. Berdasarkan urutan, Aomine ada di depan, disusul oleh Kise dan Midorima sedangkan Murasakibara terkadang berhenti di jalan untuk merogoh dan membuka bungkus cemilannya—sudah berapa kali ia berhenti hanya untuk melakukan ritual itu. Murasakibara juga tidak takut haus karena sepanjang perjalanan ada stand-stand yang khusus dipersiapkan Akashi untuk menyediakan minuman—bagaimanapun juga, rute jalan gunungnya cukup jauh.

Posisi selanjutnya diisi oleh Kau dan Kuroko. Kau memang sengaja berlari paling akhir dengan dalih sebagai pengawas padahal sesungguhnya kau malas tetapi tak disangka akan berkoordinat sama dengan Kuroko. Sedangkan Akashi,

"Haaah…sial! menyebalkan. Tubuh ini lemah sekali, aku jadi cepat capek."

Berada pada posisi terakhir dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

.

.

.

"Uwooo, Aominecchi! Hati-hati-ssu."

"Apa sih?"

"Tidak kusangka, disini ada jurang. Minna, berhati-hatilah nanodayo. Apalagi semalam hujan, pasti licin."

"Aku mengerti! Lagipula, kenapa kita harus melewati tempat berbahaya seperti ini sih?"

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara berhasil melewati jalan yang bersisian dengan jurang yang cukup dalam. Untung saja, sepanjang jalan itu masih dibatasi pagar kayu, setidaknya menjadi tidak begitu menakutkan.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko bertanya padamu yang mulai kelelahan. Kau terduduk lemas di dekat pohon dan berusaha menyandarkan diri. Sepertinya, kau mau istrirahat dulu sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya capek saja. Sebaiknya kau duluan saja, Kuroko-kun—ops."

Kau menutup mulut menyadari memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan 'Kuroko-kun'. Seharusnya, kau memanggilnya dengan 'Tetsuya' namun sepertinya itu tidak berguna lagi. Kuroko hanya memandangmu datar sejenak dan—

"Baiklah. Aku duluan. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Kuroko akhirnya pergi meninggalkanmu. Mungkin ini lebih baik bagimu—berada didekatnya sembari berlari adalah hal yang paling melelahkan—berdebar karena dia dan juga aliran darah yang kencang akibat berlari.

Setelah beristirahat lumayan lama akhirnya kau melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki biasa.

.

.

.

"HAAAH! Kalau begini, kapan aku sampai?! Sial!" keluh seorang gadis—Akashi Seijuuro—yang masih berusaha menyusul teman-temannya namun apa daya tubuhnya kelelahan. Akhirnya, Akashi berjalan kaki perlahan.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang kesusahan, Akashi Seijuuro-kun,"

Akashi menoleh ke arah datang suara dan mendapati pemuda yang sejak semalam dicari keberadaannya—Shinigami.

"Shinigami—"

Shinigami itu tersenyum pada Akashi. Wujudnya kali ini masih dalam wujud manusia, namun sejak kapan dia menyusul Akashi berlari? Bahkan tidak ada yang melihatnya sejak semalam.

"—kemana saja kau?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Masih disini."

Akashi menautkan alis kembali—teringat dengan rasa benci yang dialaminya semalam karena perbuatan Shinigami itu yang seakan mempermainkan kau dan juga dirinya.

"Jangan bicara seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya? Tidak ada yang aku rencanakan. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi semakin kesal dengan jawabannya. Shinigami itu bersikap santai saja, memandangi Akashi. Akashi menghampiri Shinigami itu dan mulai menarik kerah bajunya lagi seperti kejadian di rumah sakit.

"KAU—"

"Apa kau tau, Akashi Seijuuro-kun? Takdir sudah datang. Aku hanya menjadi pendamping Takdir. Tidak lebih. Semua diluar kuasa-ku, aku hanya menjalankan tugas."

"…?"

Akashi menyernyitkan dahi—sedikit bingung lagi. Entah kenapa, ekspresi wajah Shinigami itu penuh dengan rasa simpatik—aneh, aneh sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau menyusulnya, Akashi Seijuuro-kun—"

"…"

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi melihat bulir-bulir di sekelilingnya dan Shinigami. Bulir-bulir kecil berwarna putih yang bergerak dengan fokus yang sama. Bulir-bulir tersebut semakin nyata dan membesar—mulai berkumpul di balik punggung Sang Shinigami membuat surai putihnya menari-nari kesana kemari. Di saat yang sama, Akashi merasakan sensasi terbalik—sensasi kebalikan saat 'benda itu' lenyap—

Bulir saling bergesekan mengeluarkan suara bagaikan suara nyaman hujan musim gugur—

Saat berkumpul menimbulkan kehangatan matahari pagi di musim panas—

Mulai membentuk kelopak-kelopak putih perlahan-lahan seperti salju yang terbentuk saat musim dingin di mulai—

Kelopak putih yang serupa dengan guguran bunga sakura musim semi yang berputar mengumpul kembali menjadi satu dalam fokus yang sama—

Membentuk sebuah kumpulan helaian-helaian bulu sayap putih seputih salju yang siap mengepak.

Entah kenapa mata Akashi membelalak melihat kejadian itu sampai tidak sadar melepaskan genggaman dari kerah baju Sang Shinigami. Bukankah itu hal yang pernah Akashi lihat? Walaupun dalam versi kebalikannya. Akashi memandang Shinigami yang menatapnya dengan pandangan simpatik dan kemudian tersenyum manis,

"—saatnya aku bekerja—"

Akashi melebarkan mata setelah mendengar ucapannya. Sang Shinigami mengepakkan sayap dan terbang ke atas secepat kilat kemudian melayang ke arah yang pasti. Akashi pun menoleh ke arah Shinigami itu tuju.

"Ergh!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat yang dituju Shinigami. Lari, lari, lari—mengekori Shinigami yang terus terbang dengan tujuan yang mantap. Tubuh yang ditumpanginya tidak kuat, namun Akashi bersikeras untuk tetap berlari. Jalanan menanjak membuatnya harus dua kali berusaha keras. Tak peduli kerongkongan yang sudah menjerit meminta sapaan sejuknya air.

LARI. LARI. LARI. LARI. LARI.

Akhirnya sampailah Akashi. Dia melihatmu yang sedang berjalan lunglai di rute yang bersisian dengan jurang. Kau terlalu lelah dan tanpa sadar berjalan terlalu meminggir ke arah kayu pembatas jurang dan jalan. Akashi bingung, kenapa ada jurang di sana? Setahunya, dia tidak memilih rute seperti ini untuk latihan stamina. Lalu, kenapa kau melewati rute ini?

Akashi melihat Shinigami berada di langit. Shinigami itu diam saja memperhatikanmu dengan seksama di ketinggian yang cukup membuat orang harus mendongak dan memincingkan mata agar bisa melihatnya. Di saat yang sama, kau tidak sengaja memijakkan kaki di tempat licin dengan kondisi tubuh yang lelah tidak bisa menahan diri. Alhasil, tubuh Akashi menabrak kayu pembatas yang sudah lapuk di makan cuaca—belum sempat menangkap pegangan, akhirnya,

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kau jatuh ke jurang—

.

.

.

TIDAK. Sesaat sebelum benar-benar akan jatuh, kau merasakan dorongan keras ke arah sebaliknya. Seseorang baru saja mendorong tubuh Akashi membuatmu jatuh tersungkur menjauhi jurang,

SRAAAAK!

Ada suara aneh yang kau dengar. Kau menoleh dan mendapati sebelah tangan sedang berusaha berpegangan pada kayu pembatas—tangan yang sangat kau kenal, tanganmu. Tanpa peduli luka gores di wajah, kau lekas menghampiri tangan itu—tanganmu. Kau melongok ke arah pembatas jurang tempat dimana tanganmu yang berusaha untuk berpegangan menahan berat tubuh—ya, tubuhmu—tubuhmu yang ditempati oleh Akashi.

"AKAAASHI-KUUUN—!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Heeemm. Gimana ya ini chapter, gw bingung menjelaskannya. Ahahahaha. Gw butuh pendapat kalian ttg chapter ini. mungkin buruk. Sepertinya gw gagal deh. *mojok* Klo misalnya kalian merasa pace nya kelamaan bilang ya!

Oia, minta doanya ya, gw mau ujian minggu depan~ fufufufufufu. Doain gw lulus. Khikhikhikhi~ *peluk Akashi* /LOH

Hehehe, jangan lupa kritik dan saran diterima. Silahkan kalo mau fave, follow dan PM…dan jugaaaaaa REVIEW PLISSSSSS~


	9. Chapter 9

Gw ru inget gw lupa ngasih '-kun' pas reader teriak manggil nama Akashi. Maaf kan kecerobohan saya, udah diperbaiki kok. Fufufufuffu. Cekidot lah chapter 9!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung, mule ngaco.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x Kuroko

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural, friendship, romance.

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau berjalan lunglai di jalan yang bersisian dengan jurang. Entah kenapa tangan kanan Akashi yang sedang cedera terasa sakit sekali hingga membuatmu makin tidak berdaya. Sakitnya membuat tubuh Akashi melemah. Di saat yang sama, kau memijakkan kaki di tempat licin membuatmu tergelincir dan menubruk papan pembatas jalan dan jurang yang sudah rapuh di makan cuaca. Kau berusaha mencari pegangan namun sia-sia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kau akan jatuh, ya benar, akan jatuh. Namun sesaat kau merasa akan jatuh, seseorang mendorongmu ke arah sebaliknya membuatmu jatuh tersungkur menjauhi jurang. Setelah itu, kau mendengar,

SRAAAAK!

Suara yang aneh. Kau menoleh dan mendapati sebelah tangan sedang berusaha berpegangan pada kayu pembatas—tangan yang sangat kau kenal, tanganmu. Tanpa peduli luka gores di wajah, kau lekas menghampiri tangan itu—tanganmu. Kau melongok ke arah pembatas jurang tempat dimana tanganmu yang berusaha untuk berpegangan menahan berat tubuh—ya, tubuhmu—tubuhmu yang ditempati oleh Akashi.

"AKAAASHI-KUUUN—!"

"Ergggh!"

Ya, Akashi. Orang yang mendorongmu adalah Akashi. Namun sebagai gantinya, Akashi malah jatuh dan sedang berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan pegangan yang kapan saja akan rapuh. Kau panik.

"Akashi-kun! Ti-Tidak!"

Kau meraih tanganmu—berusaha membantu Akashi menahan berat tubuhmu. Kali ini kau berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya kau berdiet karena tubuhmu berat sekali. Mungkin saja Akashi akan benar-benar jatuh karena tidak kuat menahan tubuhmu yang terlalu berat. Akashi berusaha meraih tangannya dengan sebelah tanganmu yang bebas. Kau memegang kedua tanganmu. Berat, berat. Tarikan gravitasi terlalu kuat memaksa Akashi untuk jatuh.

"Argh!"

Di saat kritis seperti ini kenapa tangan Akashi yang cedera malah bertambah sakit? Mungkin disebabkan, kau berusaha menahan berat tubuhmu dengan kedua tangan Akashi—dan memfokuskan tenaga di tangan kanan. Hal ini membuatmu kesulitan membantu Akashi. Tapi, kau tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Sedikit saja kau lengah, Akashi akan jatuh. Kau tidak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi pada tangan Akashi—kau tidak bisa berpikir rasional lagi. Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan rasa sakit. Kau harus menyelamatkan Akashi!

Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipimu. Sesuatu menetes di sekitar pipimu. Sesuatu yang mengucur keluar melalui sela-sela perban di tangannya. Sesuatu yang berwarna semerah rambut miliknya. Sesuatu yang membuat Akashi melebarkan mata dalam sekejap. Sesuatu yang disebut dengan darah. Darah segar menembus perban yang membalut tangannya.

"Tanganku berdarah!"

"Ha? Erggh!"

Kau baru menyadari tangan Akashi mengeluarkan darah segar. Lukanya terbuka lagi menyebabkan darahnya menyebar kemana-mana. Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit sekali, seperti disayat pisau.

"Sudahlah! Le—paskan aku! Errgh,"

Kau merasa tanganmu mulai bergetar, sepertinya Akashi sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhmu.

"Ti-Tidak mau! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Akashi-kun!"

"Le—paskan saja! Kalau tidak, luka di—ergh—tanganku akan semakin terbuka—argh!"

Kau tidak mau melepaskan Akashi. Apa yang Akashi pikirkan? Mana mungkin kau akan melepaskannya? Hidupnya dalam bahaya, jadi tak mungkin kau melepaskannya. Pengalaman mengerikan mengenai kematian akan terulang. Tidak bisa begitu.

"—lepaskan! Ini perintah!"

"Tidak mau," Kau menggelengkan kepala penuh tenaga. Semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan Akashi ke tanganmu, darah semakin mengucur deras. Akashi sudah melepaskan pegangan darimu. "—Akashi-kun, BAKAAA!"

Sang Shinigami masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya melayang. Shinigami terus memperhatikan kalian berdua. Rambut seputih saljunya terhembus angin menambah kesan dingin pada ekpresi wajahnya yang datar. Pandangannya sangat tajam walaupun terpisahkan dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dengan kalian. Terasa sekali kalau Sang Shinigami sedang menunggu kesempatan. Namun, ekpresi wajahnya berubah saat merasakan sesuatu—entah apa itu. Senyuman terpancar dari wajahnya.

KRAK!

Bunyi kayu pembatas tempat Akashi berpegangan mulai rapuh. Kembali teringat kata-kata Shinigami, kau panik. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya Akashi untuk mati. Tidak bisa. Melihatmu berusaha keras menolongnya, Akashi pun berusaha keras menyelamatkan dirinya. Akashi menenangkan diri, berusaha tidak panik, kemudian mencari pegangan lain.

Tengok kanan, kiri, dan bawah. Ada bebatuan disisi jurang, Akashi meraihnya. Kaki berpijak di akar pohon yang mencuat keluar di dinding jurang walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Lalu, merayap ke atas. Menangkap pegangan kayu pembatas yang lebih kuat. Kau berusaha memudahkan langkahnya sembari menariknya sedikit demi sedikit. Ya, ya, ya, ya. Tubuhmu mulai sejajar dengan jalan karena Akashi menanjak perlahan. Melewati kayu pembatas, menubruk tubuhnya sendiri tepat di pinggir jalan yang bersisian dengan jurang.

"Hah, hah, hah—" Akashi terengah-engah. Kau juga berusaha mengendalikan ritme nafasmu lagi. Benar, Akashi dinyatakan selamat dari maut jurang itu. Kalian terduduk bersama di jalan. Kau menahan tubuh dengan kedua tangan di belakang dimana tangan kalian berdua masih saling bertautan. Sedangkan Akashi menyandarkan kepalamu di dadanya sendiri dan masih bernafas seperti orang sakit asma. Kalian tidak perduli dengan posisi ambigu kalian sekarang. Terpenting adalah Akashi selamat.

Setelah sedikit rasa lelah mulai berkurang, kalian membenarkan posisi. Akashi teringat sesuatu dan menarik tangannya. Perban sudah dipenuhi dengan darah.

"Haa—bagaimana dengan tanganku? Apa sakit sekali?"

Kau menundukkan kepala. Diam saja. Akashi menautkan alis.

"Hei,"

Diam.

"Oi,"

Diam.

"Hei, kau kena—"

Kata-kata Akashi terputus saat melihat air yang mengalir sepanjang pipinya. Iya, kau—

"Hiks…HUAAAAAA—"

Menangis.

"AAAAAAAA—"

Bahkan menangis meraung-raung.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu—"

"HUAAA…AAAA...Hiks…AaAaAaA…"

"A-Ada apa? Ke-kenapa—"

Kau menangis semakin keras. Sepertinya kau sudah lupa dengan rasa sakit pada tangan kanan Akashi yang sudah berlumuran darah. Ini pertama kalinya Akashi melihat wajah menangisnya sendiri—bahkan, menangis meraung-raung. Apa dia marah? Bagaimanapun juga, kau membuat ekpresi wajahnya jadi sangat aneh sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya tidak.

"HUAAAA…HUAAAAA…."

"—ka-kau menangis? Apa sakit sekali?"

Terlihat kepanikan dalam ekpresi Akashi. Seorang Akashi bisa panik melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya? Mungkin disebabkan karena dia tidak mengerti alasan kau menangis. Mungkin rasa sakit tak tertahankan dari luka terbuka di tangan Akashi penyebabnya, pikir Akashi pada awalnya.

"HUAAAA—hiks, Aku pikir—hiks. HUAAAA.."

"?"

Akashi berusaha memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Hiks..Kupikir, Hiks—kau akan mati, Akashi-kun, HUAAAA—"

Akashi mengangkat kedua alis. Bengong. Dia memperhatikan wajah menangisnya lagi dalam-dalam. _'Aku tetap tampan walaupun sedang menangis'_, Bukan! Bukan itu yang dipikirkannya. Bukan saatnya untuk bernarsis ria. Lalu, apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Berhenti menangis!"

"HUAAAAAAAA…"

"Kubilang, berhenti. Ini perintah!"

Perintah lagi? Saat hampir jatuh ke jurang, dia juga sok mengeluarkan perintah. Kau tidak memperdulikannya. Saat ini kau hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaanmu dengan cara menangis.

"Hiks…HUAAAAAHHHH…"

Akashi skakmat. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya, dia hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri berusaha menenangkan dirimu. Merasakan tepukan pelannya, kau merasa sedikit lega walaupun masih terisak. Akashi ada disini sekarang. Ya, dia selamat. Tenang saja.

"Sudah, sudah."

.

.

.

.

Puncak gunung, walaupun bukan benar-benar puncaknya. Akhir dari rute latihan stamina.

Pemuda berambut kuning sedang mengobservasi lingkungannya dengan seksama.

"Huuah, pemandangannya bagus sekali-ssu. Iya kan, Murasakicchi?"

Kise menoleh pada Murasakibara dengan wajah riang gembira. Lalu Murasakibara bagaimana? Dia masih sibuk dengan cemilannya. Kali ini apa? Pocky. Entah dimana dia sembunyikan pocky itu.

"Mou~ Murasakicchi, kenapa kau malah sibuk makan? Pemandangannya bagus nih!"

"Aku lapar, Kisechin."

Lapar lagi? Perut seperti apa yang dimiliki olehnya? Mungkin sebanding dengan Si Kapten Bajak Laut—topi rotan, Mongkey The Lupis. Murasakibara mulai melahap Pocky-nya satu persatu tanpa perduli Kise yang menarik-narik bajunya.

"Ayo, kita foto-foto disini-ssu."

"Aku makan dulu ya, Kisechin."

"Eeeh? Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi, ayo!"

"Jangan macam-macam, Kise. Sudah 2 jam, Akashi dan gadis itu belum muncul juga. Sadarlah situasi."

"Aku berusaha menghubungi ponsel Akashi tapi belum tersambung juga nanodayo."

Midorima masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sinyal di tempat itu tidak begitu bagus jadi agak sulit untuk menelepon. Jadi, Midorima mondar-mandir sembari mengangkat-angkat ponselnya, mencari tempat dengan sinyal yang bagus.

"Kurokocchi sampai disini paling terakhir. Kau tidak lihat mereka?"

"Aku pergi duluan meninggalkannya karena dia bilang ingin istirahat dulu."

"Dia siapa?"

Kuroko diam. Matanya melirik ke berbagai arah.

"Tentu saja— Akashi-kun."

"Lalu gadis itu?"

Kuroko sempat diam lagi sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Aku tidak melihatnya—mungkin di belakang kami, cukup jauh."

"Mungkin dia bersama dengan Akashi sekarang," lanjut Aomine sambil nongkrong di bawah pohon. Entah kenapa pose Aomine seperti preman jalanan yang sedang nongkrong menunggu korbannya.

"—kalau begitu, kenapa mereka belum sampai juga?" tanya Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan Pocky-nya. Ternyata Murasakibara mendengarkan.

Kise dan Kuroko mengangkat bahu bersamaan. Aomine menyandar di bawah pohon seperti siap tidur kapan saja. Midorima masih mondar-mandir mencari sinyal. Tiba-tiba saja,

_'Ada telepon, nanodayo~ Ada telepon, nanodayo~ Ada telepon, nanodayooooo~'_

Ponsel Midorima berdering. Ringtonenya kenapa terasa familiar—tapi, suara perempuan. Mendengar ringtone aneh Midorima semua menoleh ke arahnya. Menyadari tatapan berpasang mata yang keheranan, Midorima mengatakan "Itu suara adikku, nanodayo. Dia seenaknya ganti ringtoneku, bu-bukannya karena aku suka ya," kemudian menekan tombol ok—nomor ponsel terdeteksi sebagai nomor Akashi.

_"Ah, Akhirnya terhubung."_

"Ha? Kau? kenapa kau menghubungi menggunakan ponsel Akashi?"

Midorima sedikit bingung mendengar suaramu. Padahal dia tidak tau saja orang yang sebenarnya menghubunginya adalah Akashi.

_"Nanti aku jelaskan. Lanjutkan saja latihan kalian. Aku dan Akashi-kun akan kembali ke penginapan."_

"Hei, jangan egois seperti itu. Kami menunggu kalian sejak tadi. Kemana saja kalian?"

_"Akashi-kun terluka. Aku akan membawanya ke penginapan untuk mengobatinya segera. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian,"_

"Hah? Terluka—"

PIP.

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh penelepon.

"Ada apa, Midorimacchi?"

"Katanya, Akashi terluka."

"Bukankah Akashi memang sedang cedera?" ucap Aomine bingung. Kenyataannya, tangan Akashi memang sedang cedera.

"Mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya di jalan nanodayo. Gadis itu membawanya ke penginapan."

"Lalu, kita bagaimana? Akachin tidak ada," sahut Murasakibara—menunda makannya.

"Kita disuruh lanjutkan latihan nanodayo. Tunggu dulu," Midorima menoleh ke berbagai arah, mencari sesuatu, "—dimana Kuroko?"

"Kurokocchi ada di—" Kise menunjuk ke sisi kanannya dan kemudian menoleh, "—sini, eeeh?! Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko menghilang. Alhasil, kegiatan mereka setelah menunggu adalah mencari Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kau berjalan tertatih-tatih. Akashi membantumu berjalan dengan memapah tubuhnya di pundakmu. Jalanan yang menurun menambah beban dan juga rasa sakit di kaki. Sudah sakit di tangan, sakit juga di kaki.

"Hati-hati. Tadi aku mendorongmu terlalu keras ya? Jadi terkilir."

Benar, kaki Akashi terkilir disebabkan karena Akashi mendorongmu tadi. Akibat dorongan yang membuatmu tersungkur, tidak hanya luka gores di wajah namun kaki Akashi juga terkilir. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak ada persiapan untuk situasi seperti tadi. Saat kau ingin menyelamatkan Akashi, kau tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lupa akan semua rasa sakit. Karena kau memaksakan diri akhirnya kakinya semakin sakit, bahkan luka ditangan jadi terbuka.

"Gomen, Akashi-kun, aku tidak menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik. Sssssh.."

"Hal itu tidak penting sekarang."

Akashi ingin segera cepat sampai penginapan untuk mengobati luka sebelum menjadi semakin parah, tetapi perjalanan menuju penginapan jadi agak terlambat karena kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Kau mulai kelelahan, sakit tak tertahankan membuat tubuh Akashi melemah. Akashi mendudukkanmu di dekat pohon agar kau bisa bersandar dan beristirahat sebentar.

"Kemarikan kakiku, aku lihat sebentar,"

Akashi membuka sepatu yang kau kenakan. Benar adanya, kakinya memar membiru. Akashi berusaha memijatnya membuatmu berteriak kesakitan. Sepertinya tidak ada harapan, lebih baik cepat diobati. Akashi berpikir sejenak. Lalu, Akashi memposisikan diri,

"Kau harus segera diobati. Kalau begitu, naiklah."

"Hah?"

Akashi berjongkok menghadapkan punggungmu padamu dan menyuruhmu untuk menaikinya? Maksudnya apa?

"Aku akan menggendongmu. Cepat naik."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, Akashi-kun. Tubuhmu lebih besar dariku, nanti kau keberatan. Lagipula, ini jalanan menurun, bebannya jadi lebih berat—"

"—aku tau. Ini situasi darurat. Maaf jika menggunakan tubuhmu untuk membawa tubuhku,"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Sudah, cepat naik."

"…"

Kau bingung harus berbuat apa. Kau tidak tega melihat Akashi yang sedang kelelahan malah akan menggendongmu. Bukannya kau takut tubuhmu akan memendek beberapa centi ataupun kemungkinan buruk lainnya, bukan itu masalahnya. Jangan membayangkan tubuhmu membawa tubuh Murasakibara karena perbedaan tinggi badan antara dirimu dan Akashi sesungguhnya tidak terlalu jauh. Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bimbang? Ya, lagi-lagi, Akashi menolongmu, kau hanya membuatnya kesusahan saja—kau selalu membuatnya susah.

"Kau tidak dengar? Naik."

Seperti biasa, nada memerintah. Akhirnya, kau meraih pundakmu. Melingkarkan tangan Akashi di sepanjang pundakmu. Akashi memegang bagian belakang lututnya dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah lalu berjalan agak lunglai kemudian mulai bisa menyeimbangkan diri.

Kau menyadari posisimu sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya memeluk tubuhmu sendiri dari belakang? Di saat yang sama, kau merasakan hal aneh—punggungmu tidak terasa seperti punggung seorang gadis, tetapi bukankah itu punggungmu? Tetapi, terasa nyaman bahkan mungkin bisa membuatmu tertidur dalam sekejap. Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh tertidur, itu akan menambah beban Akashi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kau terdiam. Akashi terus berjalan tanpa keraguan. Apa dia tidak lelah? Tidak terlintas sama sekali rasa lelah pada ekpresi wajahnya walaupun di beberapa kesempatan Akashi sempat berhenti untuk istirahat dan menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Tentu saja saat istirahat, kau turun dari gendongannya.

Sesampainya di penginapan, orang-orang sekitar memandangi kalian berdua—heran dan takjub. Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik, bahkan pemilik penginapan kaget minta ampun. _'Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih besar digendong oleh perempuan? Tega sekali,'_ pikir mereka.

"Oya-san, ada kotak P3K? bisa tolong bawakan ke kamarku?" pinta Akashi—yang masih menggendongmu— pada pemilik penginapan. Menyadari, perban di tangan Akashi memerah, si pemilik penginapan bergegas mencari kotak P3K dan mengikuti Akashi ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Oya-san. Hanya ada sedikit insiden tadi."

Akashi bicara seakan tidak ada masalah berat yang terjadi. Insiden? Ya, padahal insiden itu hampir merebut nyawanya.

Akhirnya sampai di kamar Akashi. Kau melepaskan pelukan dan duduk bersandar di tembok. Akashi membuka perlahan perban ditangannya.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter," kata pemilik penginapan.

"Terima kasih, Oya-san."

"Tidak perlu—aku baik-baik saja, lukanya hanya terbuka sedikit," kau menolak untuk dipanggilkan dokter.

"Hei, kita tidak tau separah apa, kita butuh dokter."

"Tidak perlu. Pokoknya tidak perlu. Oya-san, bisa ambilkan air dingin dan air panas lalu kain? Untuk membersihkan luka dan juga kompres kakiku yang terkilir, maaf merepotkan," pintamu bergantian pada si pemilik penginapan seraya menundukkan kepala. Tanpa basa basi, pemilik penginapan bergegas keluar kamar dan mengambil keperluan.

Akashi menyernyitkan dahi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Cukup diobati saja kok."

Semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan tersedia, Akashi dan pemilik penginapan mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Akashi. Rasanya sakit sekali saat diobati. Luka goresan di wajah ditutupi dengan plester. Jahitan di tangan kanan Akashi agak terbuka, tetapi kau tetap menolak untuk dipanggilkan dokter dan bersikeras akan ke dokter setelah pulang dari penginapan. Pada akhirnya, luka itu hanya diobati oleh obat seadanya dan dibalut perban baru. Kaki Akashi yang terkilir juga dibalut dan dikompres dengan kain.

Pemilik penginapan sejak tadi sudah keluar kamar karena ada masalah dengan tamunya. Setelah rangkaian pengobatan, kau berbaring di futon. Akashi memerintahkanmu untuk istirahat dan tidur. Kau hanya bisa menurut karena mood Akashi yang memburuk disebabkan kekukuhanmu untuk tidak memanggil dokter. Akashi duduk disamping futon mengawasimu agar kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Tanpa sadar, kau tertidur juga saking lelahnya.

Melihatmu yang tertidur pulas, Akashi pergi dari ruangan itu. Dia menutup pelan pintu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong penginapan dengan membawa segala macam barang yang tadi dipergunakan untuk pengobatan. Tiba-tiba saja, Akashi menangkap sesosok di hadapannya yang sedang terengah-engah,

"Hah—Apa yang terjadi? Hah—"

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja."

Akashi sempat terhenti dan memandang sosok itu dalam diam kemudian melanjutkan berjalan melewati sosok itu.

"Dimana dia? Aku ingin melihat keadaannya,"

"Dia sedang tertidur. Biarkan dia istirahat, Tetsuya."

Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko yang memaku di tengah lorong. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Akashi.

Beberapa jam kemudian Midorima, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara sampai di penginapan dengan wajah penuh kekesalan. Mereka menghampiri Kuroko dan memarahinya. Mereka mencari Kuroko kemana-mana selama berjam-jam, dan tiba-tiba Kuroko menelepon dan berkata, "Aku sudah di penginapan," tentu saja hal itu menyulut api kekesalan.

Setelah puas memarahi Kuroko, akhirnya mereka bersama-sama datang menghampirimu dan Akashi. Kau sudah bangun. Mereka menuntut penjelasan atas semua kejadian ini. Kau bercerita segala macam—tetapi, tentu saja kau berbohong.

"Aku hanya jatuh, maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja—ugh!"

Kise memelukmu lagi.

"Hueee, Akashicchi, kukira terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Le—paskan aku, Ryouta."

"Kise! Akashi terluka, kau membuatnya nambah parah. Lepas!"

Akhirnya, Kise melepaskan pelukannya. Dia seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir pada anaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Yuki? Sejak semalam tidak kelihatan, kau tau sesuatu Akashi?" tanya Aomine padamu. Kau hanya bisa menggeleng sedangkan Akashi mengalihkan pandangan. Merasa kelakuanmu dan Akashi aneh, Kise mendekati rekan komplotan gosipnya dan berbisik,

"—sesuai dugaan kita, memang ada sesuatu antara mereka bertiga-ssu,"

"Kau tau sesuatu, Kuroko?" Midorima menatap Kuroko—yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yuki menghilang di saat seperti ini. Sepertinya memang benar, Yuki suka pada gadis itu sedangkan gadis itu suka pada Akashi dan memusatkan perhatian pada Akashi," kata Aomine penuh kebanggaan menganggap tebakannya benar.

"Jangan-jangan yang mencelakakan Akachin adalah Shin-chin, karena dia cemburu, gadis itu memperhatikan Akachin terus," Murasakibara berhenti makan dan mulai jadi biang gossip. Sungguh tragis.

"Bisa jadi begitu," lanjut Kise sembari mengangguk.

"Kalian jangan membuat kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak. Jangan memfitnah orang nanodayo," Midorima berusaha menjadi anak baik membela Sang Shinigami.

"Kalian—apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan dibelakang kami?"

GLEK.

Akashi mencurigai sesuatu dan bertanya dengan nada dingin membuat semua merinding. Mereka berempat langsung kembali menghadap ke arah kau dan Akashi sambil menggeleng-geleng keras seperti orang sedang nonton konser band rock.

Setelah itu, Akashi menyarankanmu segera pulang bahkan sekarang dia keluar ruangan untuk menghubungi Nakano. Saat Akashi keluar ruangan, Kuroko sempat bimbang lalu menghampirimu dan bicara sesuatu,

"Gomen, seandainya aku tidak meninggalkanmu, pasti kau.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuro—ah, Tetsuya, bukan salahmu.."

Suasana canggung terasa diantara kalian berdua. Melihat suasana itu, member kisedai yang sedang memperhatikan entah kenapa bersamaan keluar ruangan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Mungkin mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Kuroko.

Sempat terjadi keheningan di antara kalian. Pandangan Kuroko masih melekat pada lantai ruangan itu. Kau teringat kemungkinan Kuroko mengetahui identitasmu dan Akashi, pada saat itu kau berpikir mungkin ini saatnya untuk bicara padanya. Merangkai berbagai pertanyaan di otak agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan, kau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berpikir tanpa sadar Kuroko kini sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu.

"Aku tau, aku sudah tau. Tentang kau dan Akashi-kun."

Mendengar Kuroko bicara, kau menoleh cepat padanya. Sudah tau? Tentang kau dan Akashi? Tidak. Kenapa kau panik? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Kuroko mendengar pertengkaranmu dengan Akashi.

"Oleh karena itu, maafkan aku, " tiba-tiba Kuroko menyentuh pipi Akashi sontak membuat wajah Akashi memerah merona—kau berdebar-debar, "—Hal yang paling aku sesalkan adalah, orang yang menolongmu bukan aku,"

Kau membatu ditempat. Kenapa Kuroko harus menyesal tidak menolongmu? Bukankah kau hanya terjatuh?—ya hal itu yang kau katakan pada mereka—bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan, bukan? Seharusnya, begitu?

"Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkanmu, padahal aku tau kalau kau—" kata-kata Kuroko terputus. Wajah datarnya penuh kesedihan. Ada apa denganmu Kuroko?

Kau memperlihatkan wajah kebingungan membuat Kuroko sadar, "—ah, bukan apa-apa. E—to, rasanya aneh menyentuh pipi Akashi-kun seperti ini, maaf," Kuroko menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Akashi. Ya, tentu saja aneh. Jika Kise ada disana mungkin dia akan melihat keberadaan aura aneh lain diantara kalian.

"Kuroko-kun.."

"Lupakan saja yang aku katakan," lalu Kuroko meninggalkanmu yang masih kebingungan dengan ucapannya. Tidak lama Akashi datang. Dia berkata, Nakano akan menjemputmu nanti sore dan sudah membuat janji dengan dokter pribadi Akashi sesampainya di rumah.

.

.

.

Sore hari. Nakano datang.

Kau menyarankan member Kisedai untuk ikut menumpang di mobil Akashi dan pulang bersama-sama. Tanpa basa-basi, member Kisedai naik ke mobil dengan riang gembira. Nakano menyupir, kau duduk dibangku depan sebelah Nakano sedangkan member Kisedai termasuk Akashi berdempetan di bangku belakang—untung saja Nakano membawa mobil yang cukup besar, kalau tidak, tubuh raksasa rekan tim Akashi tidak mungkin muat disana.

Suasana sepanjang perjalanan sangat berisik. Kise dan Aomine meributkan tempat duduk masing-masing yang terasa makin sempit, Murasakibara dan Midorima meributkan cemilan karena Midorima melarang Murasakibara untuk makan terus—remah-remahnya berserakan dimana-mana, Kuroko seperti biasa berwajah datar— duduk dekat jendela— tidak perduli pada teman-temannya yang sedang ribut dan malah memperhatikan pemandangan di luar, sedangkan Akashi tertidur di sisi jendela lainnya.

Akashi kelihatan lelah sekali sampai tertidur. Kau memberikan jaket pada Midorima dan menyuruhnya melingkupkan jaket itu pada Akashi. Merasa rekan tim Akashi makin ribut, akhirnya kau memarahi mereka.

"Hei, berisik. Tidak lihat? Dia sedang tidur. Berhenti bertengkar!"

Setelah mendengar titah dari Sang Kapten, mereka diam. Walaupun mereka mengira Sang Kapten amnesia, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—ditambah lagi ini bukan teritori mereka, tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Akhirnya suasana hening—walaupun tidak benar-benar hening disebabkan bunyi mengganggu dari cemilan Murasakibara yang terkadang hadir menjadi _backsound _pelengkap perjalanan. Beberapa jam kemudian, semua tertidur kecuali kau—tentu saja Nakano tidak dihitung.

"Botchan, memangnya kau belum bilang pada mereka? Kalau kau tidak bisa bermain basket?"

"Nakano!" kau bicara dengan nada kesal. "—jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tidak mau Aka—maksudku, rekanku mengetahuinya," kau menoleh pada Akashi dan rekannya memastikan mereka benar-benar tertidur dan tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kau dan Nakano.

"Tetapi, Botchan, saya khawatir. Bahkan hari ini, jahitan di luka terbuka dan kakimu terkilir. Mungkin akan menambah waktu untuk sembuh," sahut Nakano penuh kekhawatiran. "—setidaknya, liburkanlah dirimu dari segala kegiatan untuk sementara."

"Tidak, Nakano, aku akan mengawasi latihan mereka. Aku tau mereka memakluminya, mereka teman yang baik," katamu penuh kepercayaan diri. Ya, sesungguhnya kau tau kalau mereka tidak bisa mengharap lebih pada Sang Kapten yang sedang cedera. Hanya saja, Akashi…ya, hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya yang selalu menolongmu.

"Tetapi—"

"Tidak apa, Nakano. Aku bisa tahan dengan sakitnya, aku kuat,"

Nakano pun diam setelah mendengar unsur keyakinan pada kata-kata Botchannya.

Sesampainya di halte bus tempat mereka berkumpul, member Kisedai turun dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Kau pun kembali ke rumah Akashi.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

TOLONG! TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! INI CHAPTER KAGAK ADA PROGRESS BERARTI. Aduuuh, kenapa gw malah lanjutin ini fic ya? Pdhl tdnya mau publish yg laen, abisan gw lagi gak mood ngetik cerita romance, walopun ini ada romance nya tp kan sebagian besar cuma obrolan random gak jelas. Ahahaha. TOLONG, TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! SAYA TAU ANDA KECEWA PADA SAYA! UWAAAAAHHHHH~ *lari dan mojok*

Bagi yg nunggu fic gw yg laen sabar aja dulu ya, saya lagi dijangkiti penyakit permanen saya-males- Ahahha. Tp tenang, saya sedang berusaha mengetiknya perlahan *SIPUUUT LOOOO* ditambah lagi, kuota inet saya habis nih jd publishnya agak telat keknya.

Gw bener2 membuat adegan aneh ya. Pertama, reader nangis bikin muka Akashi jd gak karuan. Kedua, Akashi gendong badannya sendiri! Kuat gitu ya?! *kan lo yg bikinnya begitu hadoooh*. Ketiga, kuroko megang pipinya Akashi. hebat ya gw? *apanya?* /ditempeleng

Btw, shinigami kemane ye? Aye gak tau dia kemane…*dihajar masa* aduuuh, gw merasa ini fic mulai lari dari plotnya *EMG ADA PLOTNYA? ya, kaleeee*

Maaf ya temans, saya blm bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian dan mengungkapkan apa yg terjadi, tp bakal ada chapter *mgkn 2-3 chapter* yang khusus menjelaskan semua apa yg terjadi. Jadi ditunggu ya~

Bagi reader yang mereview, favs, follow, dan PM, gw ucapin makasih. Maafkan kekurangan saya. Untuk chapter ini mohon kontribusinya. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada. Uhuy.

REVIEW PLEASE?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary** : Setelah dua hari beristirahat, kau kembali ke sekolah. Terjadi beberapa kehebohan di kelas. Lalu, member Kiseki no sedai menceritakan banyak hal untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sang Kapten dan membuatmu mendapatkan sebuah informasi penting mengenai seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Di sisi lain, Shinigami dan Kuroko?

Chapter 10‼ YEY! Ini kebanyakan ngaconya sih. WARNING : BANYAK OBROLAN NGACO, HATI-HATI KENA SAKIT MATA! Maaf jika mengecewakan.*bows*

Bagi yg udah follow, fave, review dan PM, gw ucapan makasiiiiiiiiih banyak *tebar flying kiss* /ditampar

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung, banyak hal ngaco terjadi.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x Kuroko

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural, romance and friendship.

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di bangku kelasnya—walaupun sebelumnya itu bukanlah tempat duduknya. Hari ini, gadis itu datang pagi sekali tidak seperti biasa karena pola hidupnya mendadak berubah—tidak, mungkin bukan pola hidupnya yang berubah tetapi jiwa yang ada dalam tubuhnya sudah punya pola hidup baik, bangun pagi dan berolahraga sebentar. Mungkin, teman-temannya agak merasa aneh dengan kelakukan gadis itu yang mendadak tenang dan kalem, tetapi mereka berpikir mungkin saja seseorang telah merubahnya jadi begitu.

"Nee, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akashi-kun?"

Kira-kira ada tiga orang mengelilinginya sambil bicara berbisik. Tiga pasang mata berbinar mereka menatap gadis itu. Bisa terlihat bahwa itu adalah tatapan-tatapan penuh rasa penasaran. Gadis itu sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan tersebut. _'Hubunganku? Dengan Akashi-kun? Tapi, aku ini Akashi yang kalian tanyakan itu_._ Kenapa mereka tanya hubunganku dengan diriku sendiri?_', katanya dalam hati. Sepertinya, pikirannya sedikit rusak.

Kenyataan bahwa teman perempuan—tentunya, tidak hanya teman perempuan—di kelasnya, tidak mengetahui identitas yang sebenarnya, membuatnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Harus jawab apa, lalu sebenarnya apa yang ingin diketahui mereka, semua itu membuatnya bingung. Salah sedikit saja bisa menimbulkan masalah, namun untungnya, ia orang yang pintar walaupun tadi sempat menunjukkan kerusakan.

"Apa maksud kalian?" ucapnya sembari meneguk susu kotak yang dibekali ibunya saat berangkat tadi—sepertinya, ia terpaksa meminumnya karena jika tidak, ibunya dirumah akan mengomelinya sepulang sekolah.

"Tidak usah pura-pura, kau pacaran dengannya 'kan?"

GLUK.

Gadis itu tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya bahkan rasanya sedotan yang ia gunakan hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menjauhkan susu kotak itu segera dari mulutnya. Teman-teman yang ada dihadapannya tidak menyadari kalau ia tersedak sebab ia masih bisa mengendalikan karakternya—karena sesungguhnya, ia adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Apa?"

"Iya, waktu itu kau menyeretnya keluar kelas dan menyatakan perasaan 'kan?"

"Ha?"

"Benar, Fuji-kun melihat kalian berdua bicara di halaman belakang sekolah waktu itu, romantis sekali~"

Akashi berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud. Pagi-pagi, kau bersikap aneh dengan Shiori, lalu Akashi marah dan menyeretmu keluar kelas, kemudian mengancammu dengan gunting yang dibawanya untuk membotaki bapak-bapak mesum di bus, selain itu, kalian juga membahas soal mandi. Setelah itu, kalian kembali ke kelas disambut jabat tangan massal dan ucapan _'Selamat ya kalian berdua!'_ oleh semua teman kelas kalian. Begitulah kira-kira.

_'ROMANTIS, KATANYA? Lagipula, sejak kapan aku pacaran dengannya?'_

"Kalian.." ucapnya lirih. Belum sempat meneruskan kata-kata,

"Apa? Apa? Setelah itu, kalian melakukan apa?"

"Ha?"

"Iya, iya, iya, iya itu loh. Baru jadian kan biasanya ya ituuuu.." kata salah satu dari mereka dengan pipi memerah tak jelas, sedangkan sisa dua orangnya mengangguk-angguk tanpa lupa wajah mereka yang juga ikut-ikutan seperti kepiting rebus.

"Itu apa?" Akashi menyernyikan dahi. Makin bingung saja.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut panjang sebaru mendekati Akashi dan berbisik di telinga, "Itu loh, CI-U-MAN."

Akashi membatu mendengarnya.

Melihat reaksi Akashi, mereka berteriak "Kyaaaaa—" sampai-sampai semua siswa yang sudah datang menoleh pada mereka.

"Akashi-kun memang menakutkan, tapi dia tampan, pintar dan juga kaya. Siapa yang tidak mau? Kyaaa.. Kau beruntung sekali~"

"Membayangkan kalian berdua melakukan itu, aku jadi deg-degan. Bagaimana rasanya ya? Kyaaa…"

Akashi bengong melihat aksi teman sekelasnya. Lalu, seseorang baru saja datang memasuki kelas. Selama dua hari ini, orang itu tidak datang ke sekolah karena harus mengistirahatkan tangan dan juga kakinya yang terkilir saat latihan stamina di gunung, ya, si rambut merah nyentrik—kau.

Siswi kelasmu yang mengelilingi Akashi makin berteriak kencang saat kau datang. Kau hanya memasang wajah heran dan beranjak menuju tempat dudukmu—lebih tepatnya, tempat duduk Akashi yang asli. Setelah kau menaruh tas, kau menghampiri Akashi dan membuat para wanita makin histeris.

"Aka—ah, hei, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" katamu pada Akashi. Akashi mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti menuju luar kelas. Dipastikan, sekarang, para siswi di kelasmu sedang heboh minta ampun.

Kalian berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas.

"Bagaimana keadaan tangan dan juga kakiku?" tanya Akashi padamu, kau menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun."

"Hmm.."

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat antara kalian berdua, seperti tidak ada topik yang ingin dibicarakan. Sebenarnya, kau dan Akashi saling menelepon sejak kau tidak masuk sekolah—mungkin topik pembicaraan kalian habis karena itu. Eh, mana mungkin ya? Ternyata kalian kurang kreatif.

"E—to, Akashi-kun," kau memanggilnya agak ragu. Ada apa?

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat, kata-kata Shinigami-san? Kalau ada yang tau.."

"Ya, tentu saja ingat. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

Akashi tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh padamu. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"—apa kita…"

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Lagi-lagi, kata-kata _'semua akan baik-baik saja'_ itu. walaupun bisa membuatmu sedikit lega, namun kekhawatiran tetap saja hadir mengganggu pikiranmu. Apalagi masalah orang itu.

"Ah."

Kalian bertemu dengan seseorang di persimpangan koridor, ya orang itu—Kuroko. Kau kaget sedangkan Akashi masih diam dan berhenti berjalan. Sejenak, kau dan Kuroko saling bertukar pandangan—sukses membuat wajah Akashi merona lagi. Setelah itu, Kuroko memandang Akashi—Akashi menajamkan pandangan mata perlahan.

"_Doumo_," sapa Kuroko pada kalian yang malah sejak tadi diam saja.

Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan mata sesaat. Sedangkan kau?

"O-O-Oha—you, Kuro—" sedang gugup. Kau menoleh ke sekelilingmu, ah, masih banyak orang, "—Tetsuya."

"Ohayou," balasnya.

Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Kuroko, kemudian ia pergi begitu saja. Kau masih dalam posisi yang sama—memaku karena memandang sosok Kuroko yang menjauh. Jika diperhatikan, saat memperhatikan Kuroko, kau hampir saja mengeluarkan air liur. Tidak, tidak boleh, image Akashi akan makin rusak—Bayangkan! Wajah bodoh Akashi yang seperti apa yang akan tercipta jika kau berliur? Tentu saja, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Tetsuya?" Akashi memandangmu dan bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Ah, itu. Kuroko-kun pernah membantuku mencarikan buku di perpustakaan. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan ya…begitulah," jawabmu malu-malu.

"Begitulah? Apanya yang 'begitulah'?" ucap Akashi agak ditekankan. Kau makin malu-malu. Bodoh sekali sih dikau. Sadarlah.

"Ya… pokoknya begitulah, Akashi-kun, hehe.." balasmu sembari menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan telunjuk.

"Huh..ya sudahlah."

Akashi pergi meninggalkanmu. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan sih?

.

.

.

.

Lapangan basket.

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket menggema di seluruh gedung. Sepertinya, semua anggota klub basket sedang latihan.

Selesai pelajaran, kau dan Akashi pergi menuju lapangan basket. Selama dua hari belakangan ini, kau tidak datang ke sana karena terpaksa beristirahat. Kaki Akashi yang terkilir sudah mulai membaik sehingga kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal, sedangkan tangan kanan Akashi masih dibalut perban dan luka terbukanya sudah dijahit lagi.

"Ah, Akashi. Kau sudah datang? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Aomine melempar bola ke pemain lain dan menghampirimu.

"Aku sudah membaik, Daiki."

Member kisedai yang lain pun ikutan menghampirimu. Mereka menunda latihan dan berkumpul di sekelilingmu dan Akashi.

"Sepertinya, kakimu sudah kembali normal. Baguslah," lanjut Aomine sambil menatap kedua kaki Akashi.

"Akashicchi~ akhirnya kau datang!" ucap Kise sambil manyun, "—setidaknya, kita terbebas dari neraka-ssu."

"Apa maksudmu, Ryouta?"

"Dia!", Kise menunjuk Akashi, "—dia penyebabnya. Aku capek. Dia lebih kejam dari Akashicchi yang dulu."

"Ha? Kau bilang apa, KISE-KUN~?!" kata Akashi sembari memasang senyum yandere yang mengerikan dari biasanya.

"Hah, kalian bagaimana. Dia sudah membantu kita mengatur latihan nanodayo, setidaknya berterima kasihlah."

"Tapi, Midorimacchi‼ Dia kejam! Mou~" sekarang Kise menggembungkan pipinya, jadi terlihat seperti ikan laut tampan yang sedang menahan nafas.

"Benar, tidak hanya Kisechin yang merasa begitu. Lihat saja tanganku sekarang!" jerit histeris Murasakibara sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya.

Semua melongo. Apa maksud Murasakibara menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya?

"Maksudnya?"

"Lihat! Aku tidak pegang apa-apa!"

"HAH? Lalu, kenapa?" Mereka makin tidak mengerti.

"—semua cemilanku disita! Tanganku jadi kosong melompong begini, jadi tidak ada kerjaan."

DUAG!

Akashi memukul pundak Murasakibara, awalnya mau pukul kepala tapi apa daya tubuh tak sampai—karena tubuhmu menyaingi Kuroko. Mau pakai tubuhmu ataupun tubuhnya, Akashi tetap saja tidak mungkin bisa memukul kepala Murasakibara kalau dia sedang berdiri. Nasib Sang Emperor selalu sama—dipandang rendah—maksudnya, ehem, **kurang** tinggi.

"Aku menyitanya karena kau makan terus. Lagipula, latihan basket adalah hal yang bisa kau sebut dengan kerjaan. Kerjaanmu bukan hanya mengunyah saja, kau harus latihan! Disiplinkan dirimu,"

Murasakibara mengelus pundaknya yang disenggol Akashi. Murasakibara merasa seperti baru saja digigit nyamuk di pundak.

"Baiklah."

Ya, selama dua hari ini, kau tidak masuk sekolah. Akhirnya Akashi lah yang mengatur dan mengawasi latihan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, Akashi adalah kapten mereka—itu sudah seharusnya. Dia lebih banyak tau segala hal tentang basket. Jadi, untuk menyakinkan mereka, kau mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Akashi mengerti tentang basket sehingga mereka mau menerima Akashi—ya, wajar saja awalnya mereka menolak, mereka mengira Akashi adalah kau, gadis aneh tak dikenal dan berbahaya.

Namun, hal itu menjadi bencana bagi mereka. Orang yang mereka kira dirimu adalah pengatur dan pengawas latihan basket terkejam yang pernah mereka jumpai. Apa yang sebenarnya berbeda? Tetap saja, yang mengawasi mereka adalah Akashi sendiri, apakah ada perbedaan dengan cara mengawasinya?

Selama kau masih ada, kau lah yang mengawasi mereka. Sepertinya, mereka mulai terbiasa dengan caramu mengawas yang cukup baik hati bagi mereka—walaupun mereka sempat bingung Sang Kapten berubah, tetapi sekarang mereka tau fakta—fakta yang lebih tepatnya adalah khayalan mereka—bahwa Sang Kapten sedang amnesia sesuai dengan prediksi gila mereka. Saat Akashi yang mengawasi, mereka kembali syok dengan caranya, mungkin mengingatkan mereka pada Sang Kapten di jaman dahulu.

"Sudah, lanjutkan latihan kalian. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut berlatih, aku akan mengawasi dari _bench_," ucapmu pelan. Mereka mengangguk dan kembali berlatih. Kau dan Akashi menuju _bench_ dan duduk disana.

Mereka melakukan _Three on Three_. Kise, Kuroko dan Murasakibara melawan Aomine, Midorima dan Nijimura. Akashi memperhatikan pertandingan seru antara mereka. Sejujurnya, kau tidak mengerti apa-apa soal basket jadi tidak tau apa senangnya bermain basket. Tetapi, kau tau satu hal.

"Apa kau main basket juga, Akashi-kun?" tanyamu pelan pada Akashi, sedangkan yang diajak bicara tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke arahmu, masih saja memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang bertanding. Setidaknya, Akashi masih mendengarmu dan merespon,

"Ya, tapi, tidak usah khawatir. Saat kita kembali seperti semula, aku bisa bermain lagi," balasnya tegas. Kembali seperti semula, katanya? Apa hal itu mungkin? Namun, kau ragu untuk mengatakannya. Identitasmu dan Akashi sudah diketahui oleh Kuroko. Jadi, apa jalan keluar dari masalah ini benar ada?

"Tidak perlu menunggu sampai kembali seperti semula, jika kau ingin, main saja."

"Ha?" Akashi menoleh padamu. Kau melanjutkan, "—refleks tubuhku cukup bagus kok. Kau bisa mencobanya."

Akashi menatapmu dalam diam. Pandangannya tidak berubah, masih saja tajam. Kemudian, ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak usah mengasihaniku. Aku tidak suka, hentikan itu. Aku tidak perlu rasa kasihan darimu, jika aku ingin maka akan aku lakukan. Segalanya bukan tidak mungkin,"

Akashi masih saja bersikap ala pangeran mutlak. Harga diri dan kebanggaannya sangat tinggi, jadi sepertinya hal percuma jika kau mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi, apa salahnya sedikit memberikan sebuah perhatian?

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun. Hanya saja—aku minta maaf," Kau menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak perlu."

.

.

.

.

Semenjak beberapa hari setelah kembalinya kau ke sekolah, member Kisedai entah kenapa selalu saja mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Mereka mengaku ingin banyak bicara denganmu dan menceritakan segala macam cerita—cerita manis, khusus untuk Kise—antara kau dan mereka agar kau bisa kembali mengingat semuanya. Mereka juga bilang akan membantu mengingat segala tentang diri Akashi.

Dalam hati, sesungguhnya, mereka juga tidak ingin Sang Kapten sepenuhnya mengingat karena bencana mungkin saja datang. Jika Sang Kapten tidak lagi amnesia maka Sang Kapten yang baik hati yang ada sekarang akan menghilang dan latihan menuju neraka akan kembali di mulai. Ya, begitulah.

Hari ini, kalian makan di dekat lapangan basket. Disana luas, jadi kalian bisa leluasa mau melakukan apapun, bahkan makan sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Semua sudah menyelesaikan makan siang masing-masing kecuali Murasakibara—dia masih sibuk dengan makanan penutupnya, Maiubo dkk.

Selama makan, mereka menceritakan banyak hal seperti bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, Aomine yang suka membaca majalah parno Horikita Mai, Kise si model tampan nan ceria yang suka dikejar dan diteriaki fans—bahkan diteriaki dengan menggunakan mikrofon—yang membuat seisi gedung mendadak tuli, lalu Midorima suka membawa barang ajaib yang diklaimnya sebagai sebuah _Lucky Item_ disebabkan pemujaan berlebihan pada acara ramalan pagi Oha-Asa.

Tidak hanya itu, ada juga _Melancholy of Murasakibara Atsushi_ yang berisi teriakan mengerikan saat cemilannya habis dan suara khas _'kraus kraus nyam nyam'_ yang mengganas. Tak lupa, Kuroko yang selalu muncul dan menghilang secara misterius seperti hantu membuat semua orang hampir saja dikirim ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan diagnosa terserang penyakit jantung.

Ya, semua hal aneh dan mengerikan tentang mereka sudah dibuka blak-blakan. Kau hanya bisa tertawa membayangkan betapa bodohnya mereka, sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hampir saja aku lupa nanodayo. Tadi pagi, kita tidak bertemu," kata Midorima sambil merogoh sesuatu di kantong celananya. Sesuatu yang dirogohnya, dia sodorkan padamu, "—ini untukmu, Akashi."

"Ha?"

Kau memandangi benda yang diberikan Midorima. Semua _sweatdrop_. Untuk apa benda seperti itu? ya, sekarang di tanganmu ada sebuah pita besar berwarna pink dengan motif polkadot dan juga hati. Akashi mengerutkan wajah, sepertinya kesal.

"—eto, untuk apa ya, Shintarou?"

"Bukankah aku sudah janji? Aku akan membawakanmu _lucky item_ tiap hari. Itu _lucky item_ Sagittarius untuk hari ini," ucap Midorima dengan nada bicara penuh kebanggaan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang buram belum dibersihkan.

_ 'Ha? Lucky item? Memangnya aku percaya hal seperti itu apa? Lagipula, aku bukan Sagittarius!'_, katamu dalam hati.

"Aku juga akan mengajarimu tentang ramalan yang kau sukai. Tak usah segan bertanya padaku," lanjutnya sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya lagi. Wajahnya penuh kebanggaan bisa menjadi pengajar untuk Sang Emperor dengan materi kuliah 'Belajar mengenal zodiakmu bersama Profesor Shintarou'.

Akashi berusaha menahan diri. Oke, tahan Akashi. Kau tidak perlu meladeni teman gilamu yang satu itu.

"Akashicchi, coba lihat ke sini," Kise berlari mengambil bola basket yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berkumpul, "—aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu-ssu."

Kau dan juga yang lain ikut memperhatikan Kise. Kise mengambil bolanya dan memantulkannya ke lantai beberapa kali, lalu,

DUK DUK DUK.

"Ini namanya men-_dribble_ bola loh, Akashicchi~!"

DUAK!—sebuah botol minum sukses menghantam wajah tampan berseri Kise.

"ADUH!"

Ya, Akashi baru saja melempar botol minum milik Aomine yang baru saja dihabiskan isinya. Untung saja, isinya sudah habis kalau tidak bagaimana nasib teman kuning kita ini?

_'SIALAN KAU, RYOUTA! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU!'_

Kau hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat kejadian itu, sedangkan yang lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau melempari wajahku-ssu?" omel Kise pada Akashi sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang merah karena lemparan tadi.

"Kau BODOH! Jangan memberitahukannya hal tidak penting. Kalau itu dia juga tau!"

Berakhir dengan Kise dan Akashi yang berdebat. Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi, seorang Akashi mau berdebat hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Oh, iya, kami sudah cerita tentang diri kami. Sekarang giliran tentang Akachin…nyam nyam.." ujar Murasakibara sambil mengunyah Maiubonya yang ketiga.

"Ah, benar juga," kata Aomine, kemudian melanjutkannya, "—kau tau, kau benci anjing."

Kise dan Akashi yang sudah selesai berdebat akhirnya kembali duduk dan mendengarkan. Entah kenapa Akashi mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang apa yang akan diceritakan oleh mereka tentang dirinya.

"Aku benci anjing?" katamu pelan sembari menoleh ke arah Akashi. Akashi pura-pura tidak menyadarimu. "—kenapa aku benci anjing?" kau agak heran, mahluk seperti Akashi tidak suka anjing?

Sebenarnya, Akashi agak was-was dengan lanjutan kalimat Aomine. Dan ternyata,

"Karena kau takut dengan mereka, kau pernah berlari kencang sampai terguling di pinggir sungai gara-gara dikejar anjing, lalu bajumu basah kuyup karena tercebur, AHAHAHAHA," lanjut Aomine tanpa lupa tertawa terbahak.

_'KAPAN ITU TERJADI, HUH, DAIKI?! JANGAN MEMBERITAHUKANNYA HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING!'_

Kau melihat aura hitam disekeliling Akashi bahkan dia tersenyum mengerikan, akhirnya, kau berusaha menahan Akashi yang hampir meledak lagi. Sudah berapa kali Akashi kesal melihat teman-temannya yang mulai mempermalukannya. Walaupun sebagian informasinya benar namun tidak ada yang tepat sasaran.

"Ah, ya, kau tidak suka Oyakodon nanodayo. Lalu, kau pernah bilang padaku kalau makanan kesukaanmu adalah sup Tofu buatan Ibumu—" Midorima menambahkan informasi lagi. Akashi sudah terlihat tenang, info kali ini benar adanya.

Kau mengingat kata-kata Midorima waktu di penginapan mengenai Oyakodon—Akashi benci karena baginya _'Oya'_ dan _'Ko'_ tidak mungkin ada di dalam satu mangkuk. Kau tau hal itu, tapi sup Tofu adalah berita baru bagimu.

"—ah, maksudku, Ibu kandungmu," lanjut Midorima membuat Akashi benar-benar diam. Kau sedikit bingung dengan kata 'Ibu Kandungmu', terasa agak janggal jika harus ditambah 'kandung'.

"Ibu kandungku? Mak—sudnya?"

Semua menatapmu heran. Akashi diam saja.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Apa Nakano-san tidak cerita padamu?" Kau menggelengkan kepala.

"Ibu kandung Akachin sudah meninggal kira-kira sepuluh tahun yang lalu," ujar Murasakibara—berhenti makan.

Hah? Kau agak bingung. Bukankan mereka sedang di luar negeri? Bahkan Nakano bilang '**mereka** jarang pulang'? itu artinya, keduanya memang ada diluar negeri.

"Meninggal? Bukannya—"

"—Ibu Akashi-kun yang sekarang bukanlah ibu kandung," lanjut Kuroko yang sejak tadi diam saja. Kau menoleh pada Kuroko kemudian dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Oh.." Kau agak murung, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Akashi. Akashi hanya melirik sejenak padamu.

Kuroko mendekatimu. Dia berbisik agar tidak terdengar yang lain, "Tidak usah khawatir, Akashi-kun bukan orang lemah," lalu, dia kembali tersenyum padamu membuatmu sedikit lega. Kau mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Kuroko.

Kise kembali mengusap kedua kelopak mata dengan punggung tangannya. Hal itu, lagi-lagi, menarik perhatian Murasakibara yang sedang membuka bungkus Maiubonya yang keenam.

"Ada apa lagi, Kisechin?"

"Iya, sepertinya, aku melihat aura pink itu lagi di sekitar mereka," lanjut Kise pelan dan masih mengusap mata. Sisanya mendekat pada Kise lalu bersamaan—termasuk Akashi— menatapmu dan Kuroko yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau dipandangi heran.

Murasakibara mengangkat Maiubo yang sudah dibuka ujung bungkusnya dan siap memasukkannya ke mulut, namun lagi-lagi, ya, lagi-lagi, Akashi merebutnya dan,

KREESSS!—meremasnya hingga hancur.

"AAAAAAHHHH…MAIUBO-KU YANG TERAKHIR‼"

"Ini aku kembalikan. Terima kasih atas pinjamannya," Akashi mengembalikannya lagi pada Murasakibara dalam keadaan sudah menjadi remah-remah dan berkumpul di ujung bawah bungkusnya. Sepertinya, Murasakibara harus lebih bersabar, karena mungkin saja dia akan terus menjadi korban keganasan gadis mengerikan. Lalu, Akashi bangun dan pergi dari lapangan basket itu.

Setelah terbangun dari dunia indah bersama Kuroko, kau menyadari Akashi pergi, "Hee? Dia mau kemana?"

"Entahlah," jawab mereka bersamaan. Kau berpikir sejenak dan berlari mengejar Akashi, sedangkan Kuroko menatapmu yang mulai beranjak pergi dari sana dan,

"Kenapa aku selalu melihatmu menjauh?" kata Kuroko dengan suara pelan jadi tidak terdengar jelas.

"Kau bicara apa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine. Kuroko hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung.

Semenjak kau dan Akashi pergi dari sana, mereka masih berkumpul di lapangan. Katanya sih, mau disana sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan ngobrol banyak topik.

"Yo, teman-teman," terdengar suara yang sepertinya pernah mereka dengar, lalu mereka menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu dan mendapati sosok berambut putih dengan senyuman menawan seakan bersinar. Mereka bengong melihat sosok itu kemudian kembali saling menatap dan mengabaikan sosok itu.

"He?"

Tiba-tiba saja, ada angin aneh bertiup entah dari mana membuat suasana makin menyesakkan bagi sosok itu seakan ada _background_ badai salju di belakangnya. Sungguh dingin sekali perlakuan mereka.

"A-Aku dicuekin…" katanya sambil jongkok dan memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di lantai.

"Yukicchi/Yuki/Shinigami/Shinigami-san/Shin-chin?! "

Semua menoleh lagi padanya—Shinigami Yuki—sambil berteriak kaget kecuali Kuroko. Sepertinya, mereka baru menyadari siapa yang datang. Shinigami mulai berbinar-binar karena namanya disebut.

"Kupikir tadi siapa sok akrab sekali, ternyata kau?" kata Aomine.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Yukicchi?"

"—sekarang kan masih jam makan siang, kau tidak sekolah? Jangan bilang kau juga bersekolah di sini nanodayo? Tapi, kau tidak pakai seragam."

Shinigami terkekeh senang dengan dugaan mereka.

"Tidak, aku tidak sekolah."

"APA?" Semua terkejut. Lalu, Kise dan Aomine menghampiri Shinigami dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak sekolah karena keluargamu tidak sanggup membiayainya? Huaaaa, kasihan sekali, Yukicchi~"

"Sungguh tragis nasibmu," lanjut Aomine mulai mengkhayal tidak jelas.

"BUKAAAN! BUKAN ITU!" Shinigami menepis kedua tangan Kise dan Aomine yang ada di pundaknya. "—aku memang tidak perlu sekolah."

"Ha?"

"Lalu, nyam…kau datang ke sini…nyam… untuk apa, Shin-chin~?" ucap Murasakibara sambil mengemut remahan Maiubo yang diremukkan Akashi tadi.

Shinigami tersenyum lagi. Senyumannya kali ini agak mengerikan. Sikap Shinigami yang mendadak berubah membuat mereka mengerutkan wajah. Tak disadari mereka sedikit bergidik ngeri. Mereka merasa Shinigami makin mirip saja dengan seseorang. Kemudian, dia menghampiri Kuroko dan berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menyapa kalian dan juga—" Shinigami menunda ucapannya dan menatap Kuroko intens, "—bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Shinigami dan Kuroko saling berpandangan. Suasana diantara mereka tidak terlihat baik.

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko nanodayo?"

"Ya, aku hanya ada keperluan. Lalu," Shinigami mengalihkan pandangan ke empat mahluk warni-warni sisanya, "—sepertinya, aku akan sering datang ke sini, jadi mohon bantuannya," Dia menundukkan kepala memberi hormat dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Akashi berjalan menyusuri koridor luar. Kau berlari menghampirinya, namun Akashi berjalan cepat sekali, kau belum berhasil menyamai posisinya.

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "Jangan memanggil namaku begitu, jika ada yang mendengar bagaimana?"

"Maaf," kau mendekati Akashi. Kau menggaruk-garuk kepala Akashi yang tidak gatal sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya, namun ragu takut Akashi akan marah.

"—maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak tau kalau Ibu kandungmu sudah meninggal. Nakano-san hanya bilang mereka ada di luar negeri, jadi aku pikir—"

"—tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Hening. Kau bingung harus beraksi apalagi. Tetapi, akhirnya, kau bertanya juga.

"Ibu kandungmu meninggal karena apa? Apa dia sakit?"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan ke lapangan tenis yang berada tak jauh dari hadapan kalian. Dia memincingkan mata, terlihat siratan aneh dalam pandangannya. Kau tidak mengerti. Apa sebaiknya tidak kau tanyakan?

"—ah, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku—"

"—kecelakaan."

"Ha?"

Memori itu terngiang di benak Akashi. Ekspresi wajah tidak berubah. Dia mengigit ujung bibir. Tanganmu mengepal. Akashi kembali menatapmu dalam. Tatapannya sangat dingin seakan membuatmu membeku.

"Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil bersamaku 10 tahun yang lalu."

Tanpa disadari kalian diperhatikan oleh sesosok mahluk. Mahluk itu menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Hai, minna-san. Akhirnya update. Makin banyak aja obrolan gajeh, gw sengaja jg sih. Kalau gak suka, maafkan saya. Setidaknya, ini yang bisa gw lakuin selama puasa. Obrolannya emg gaje, tapi jangan salah, kadang gw menyelipkan info penting disana. Jadi, jangan menganggapnya enteng *APA SIH GAYA DEH*

Kok TBC nya lagi-lagi ada mahluk menyeringai yak? Udah berapa kali gw pake juga? Ya sabodo mamatlah. Oia, btw, nijimura gw sebut2 diatas. Apa gw munculin aja dia? Untuk momoi, tdnya mau gw munculin tp entah lah masih ragu, kalo muncul pun aneh jg sih, terlambat. Daaan pokoknya apapun adegan yg pernah gw tulis tidak ada yg percuma walopun ngaco semua, karena itu ada maksudnya. AHAHAHA. *jangan boong ah, lg puasa*

btw, nanya deh, kisah Kuroko dan Reader, apa perlu gw ungkapkan?

Pengumuman bagi yg belum tau, fic gw yg boyfriend dan butler dihiatuskan sampai lebaran. Yang masih jalan ya fic ini dan fic baru gw judulnya against time. Sisanya, ragu2 untuk hiatus. Ahahaha. *dilemparin sayur*/eh,puasa woy.

Ayo, kita bahas review. Untuk yg punya akun udah gw bls lewat PM.

**Nisa Piko-san **: wahahaha..itu emg banyak adegan absurd di chapter 9. Tp klo gendong orang yg lebih gede gw pernah sih, cm emg ya itu, capeeeek gilaaa. Ahaha. Ringtone midorima tdnya mau gw bikin pake suaranya sendiri, tp krn dia tsundere jd gak mungkin. Ahaha. Pasti lebih kocak ya. Gpp kok kuroko tau mereka ketuker, hehehe. Pasti bingung?*SIAPA?* Masalah apakah ada death chara dan happy ending dgn Akashi, tidak bisa gw jawab nanti gak seru dong. Tenang, daku tidak pernah tersinggung dgn review CETAAAR-mu. Klo ada yg mu diungkapkan sekalian saja di kotak review AHAHAHA

**Siapakahsaya** : eh, siape lu? Ahahah, penname yg aneh, masa nanya diri sendiri. Ahaha. Thx ya buat reviewnya. Entah gmn tanggapan anda dgn chapter ancur ini. Fic ini dibilang rumit2 asik? UUUUH makasiiiiih…iya, gw gt yg bikin /DOR/ sebenernya, ini fic emg rumit, gak jelas dan byk misteri yg blm terungkap *APA SIH, JGN SOK BISA DEH* paling rumit adalah bikin romance antara Akashi, reader, kuroko, ditambah bumbu Yuki. itu percintaanya sungguh aneh. tp yaaa gitu dah, kenapa malah byk obrolan ngaconya ya? Ahaha. Setiap obrolan selalu ada hint tertentu kok, gak percuma. Kyk chapter ini juga.

Sip, kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada *kali ini tidak ada paha dan sayap, udah abis /HEH*

REVIEW, PLEASEEEE?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary** : Dua minggu sejak kemunculan terakhirnya, Shinigami tiba-tiba datang dan bicara padamu dan Akashi dengan arah bicara yang tidak jelas. Sesuatu mulai terungkap—rangkaian kejadian berbahaya dan obrolan Kuroko bersama Shinigami.

Seperti biasa, ini banyak obrolan random di akhir chapter. Hahaha. Lagi-lagi, gue ngetik tanpa ngintip(?) jadi banyak typo mungkin. Happy reading.

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung, banyak hal ngaco terjadi.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Reader x Kuroko

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Supranatural, romance and friendship.

* * *

**Body x Soul**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Body x Soul adalah khayalan bejad sang author saat banjir

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu kemudian.

TAP TAP TAP..

Dua pemuda berjalan beriringan di lorong sebuah gedung sekolah. Entah kenapa mereka menimbulkan suatu halusinasi berlebihan pada tiap orang yang dilewatinya. Para gadis heboh, para pemuda lainnya ciut melihat mereka. Ya, keduanya sukses menarik perhatian semua orang.

Salah satu pemuda menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit heran. Tak disangka, tidak hanya dirinya yang menimbulkan kehebohan bahkan orang yang berjalan di sebelahnya bisa membuat kehebohan secara instan. Sedangkan, pemuda yang tidak biasa terlihat di lingkungan sekolah itu terlihat senang-senang saja, bahkan ia melambaikan tangan ke beberapa gadis yang berusaha menyapa dan bertanya identitasnya. Bisa dibilang, ia cukup narsis.

Beberapa gadis yang dilewati mulai menggosip,

"Hei, siapa itu yang berjalan bersama Kise-kun?"

"Dia tampan ya."

"Jangan-jangan model?"

"Apa dia murid baru?"

"Tinggi ya, wajahnya juga tampan sekali."

"Kulitnya putih bening."

"Rambutnya juga tidak biasa…putih."

"Matanya seperti batu emerald."

"Dan dia ramah. KYAAAA!"

Ya, kedua pemuda itu berusaha tetap berjalan. Kalau tidak begitu, mereka tidak akan sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Tidak kusangka, Yukicchi, kau bisa langsung terkenal begini-ssu," ujar pemuda berambut kuning yang dikenal sebagai model remaja terkenal, Kise Ryouta.

Sebenarnya, sesekali, si surai putih berhenti untuk melambaikan tangan pada fans barunya.

"Begitulah manusia, Kise Ryouta. Mereka melihat apa yang terlihat di luar, bukan apa yang tidak terlihat. Tetapi, pada dasarnya, manusia memiliki penglihatan untuk sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, hanya saja sebagian tertutupi dengan apa yang terlihat di mata mereka secara fisik," ucapnya, tak lama, ia menyapa beberapa gadis, "Hai. Salam kenal."

"Hah? Yukicchi bisa juga bijaksana. Tapi, benar juga-ssu."

Si rambut putih—Shinigami Yuki—melempar pandangannya pada Kise, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti, "Tentu saja aku bijaksana, kalau tidak, apa gunanya menjadi Shinigami." Kata-katanya membuat Kise terkekeh, walaupun ia jujur tapi sepertinya Kise salah mengerti maksudnya.

"Halo~"

"Cho—tto, Yukicchi. Kalau kau menyapa mereka satu per satu, kapan kita sampai?"

Sang Shinigami masih sibuk menyapa manusia-manusia itu. Senyuman bersinarnya disebar dengan mudah, membuat para gadis meleleh.

"Tapi, mereka menyapaku, tentu saja aku harus membalasnya 'kan? Hai~ Namaku Shinigami Yuki. Aduh, kamu, hati-hati jalannya."

Saat berhenti pun, beberapa gadis mengerubungi Kise—bertanya-tanya siapa si pemuda tampan berambut putih itu. Kise sendiri hanya bisa menjawab singkat, "Ia temanku. Maafkan kenarsisannya-ssu." Ucapannya tadi tentu saja disambut baik dengan teriakan histeris oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Kise mulai tidak sabaran. Sejak tadi perjalanan mereka terhambat terus. Akhirnya, Kise menarik kerah Sang Shinigami dan menyeretnya segera keluar dari kumpulan orang-orang, "Mou! Yukicchi kelamaan! Cepat. Nanti keburu jam istirahat habis-ssu!"

"Oi, Kise Ryouta! Jangan tarik-tarik aku!" pekik Shinigami yang mulai tak nyaman kerah baju di tarik oleh Kise.

Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan, akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Sudah sampai-ssu."

"Oh, jadi ini kelasnya," gumam Shinigami. Entah kenapa senyuman menawannya berubah menjadi seulas senyum tak mengenakkan hati. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Kise sedikit merinding.

Kise membuka pintu. Kepala kuningnya menyumbul masuk ke ruangan. Pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok yang diinginkan—seorang gadis dan pemuda berambut merah. Ah! Mereka sedang ngobrol bersama di tempat duduk si rambut merah.

"Ah, Akashicchi~!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh pada asal suara tinggi itu. Tak terkecuali gadis dan si rambut merah yang dicari—kau dan Akashi.

"Ryouta? Apa yang—" Kata-katamu terputus saat melihat seseorang muncul di balik tubuh Kise, ya, Shinigami, "—Shinigami-san? Kenapa—Kau—?"

Akashi hanya memandangi mereka. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali.

Kise dan Shinigami menghampiri kau dan Akashi. Awalnya Kise memimpin namun tak lama Shinigami mendahuluinya dan berhenti tepat di depan Akashi. Wajahnya tersenyum 'manis'. Akashi mendelik tajam. Kau hanya bisa mengganti pandangan dari Akashi lalu Shinigami. Aura diantara mereka tidak terlihat baik. Bahkan sangat buruk.

"Lama tak bertemu," Shinigami menoleh padamu, kau terperanjat dari tempatmu duduk, "—Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Akashi bertanya. Shinigami kembali menatap Akashi. Suasana menjadi suram tetapi sekeliling kelas malah heboh meributkan kedatangan pemuda-pemuda tampan ke kelas mereka.

"_Hidoi na~ _Aku datang ke sini karena kangen pada kalian!" rengeknya. Terlihat kilatan ketidaksukaan di pandangan Akashi. Sedangkan kau hanya bertanya-tanya sebenarnya sejak dulu ada masalah apa antara Akashi dan Shinigami. Kenapa Akashi sepertinya tidak suka sekali dengan Shinigami.

Kise yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Dalam hati, ia sedikit khawatir. Ia ragu mengantarkan Shinigami ke kelas kalian karena takut terjadi kekacauan. Ya, bagaimanapun juga ia mengira terjadi konflik cinta segitiga antara kau, Akashi dan Shinigami. Betapa bodohnya orang ini.

"_Hora, minna_. Jangan main tatap-tatapan begitu." Kise mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas, "—lihat, orang-orang pada heran-ssu."

Kau berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Ah, Shinigami-san," Kau menghampirinya, menghalangi pandangan Akashi pada Shinigami sehingga Akashi berada di balik punggungnya sendiri, "—kau ada perlu apa ke sini?" Dengan nada bicara yang cukup sopan kau bicara padanya.

Saat kau menghampiri Shinigami dan menghalangi Akashi berhadapan dengan Shinigami, hal itu membuat Kise makin khawatir. Menurut pandangannya, Akashi sedang berusaha melindungimu dari Shinigami, seperti sedang menjaga orang yang disukainya agar tidak direbut orang lain. Ia sudah komat-kamit tak karuan dalam hati—_'Gawat, Akashicchi mulai cemburu. Aku harus bagaimana? Nanti ada gunting melayang-ssu. Harusnya aku tidak mengantarnya ke sini. Aduh, bagaimana ini?'_

Kise heboh sendiri. Ia mulai memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku datang ke sini karena kangen pada kalian. Aku datang menyapa kalian, memangnya tidak boleh?" kata Shinigami santai. Akashi menarik pundaknya sendiri dan mendorongmu ke belakangnya. Kau hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tidak boleh," ucap Akashi tegas.

Nah, Kise mulai bingung lagi. Sekarang yang terlihat dimatanya, justru kau sedang melindungi Akashi dari Shinigami. Ia mulai mengira-ngira hal aneh, _'Jangan bilang sebenernya Yukicchi suka pada Akashicchi?! Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin-ssu.'_

"Hei, kau kenapa? Jahat sekali," Shinigami mulai cemberut.

Kau menepuk pundakmu, Akashi menoleh dengan raut wajah tak suka tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, "Ada apa denganmu, Aka—maksudku, kenapa kau bersikap begitu? Mungkin saja Shinigami-san memang hanya ingin menyapa kita."

Akashi mendecih kesal. Kau tidak mengerti sikapnya.

Kau berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Bagaimana pun juga kalian dilihat banyak orang. Kau melanjutkan, "Terima kasih, Shinigami-san, aku sangat senang kau datang menyapa kami." Kau tersenyum padanya.

Kise mencurigai senyuman yang kau lemparkan pada Shinigami. Ia merasa senyuman itu berbahaya. Ia mulai berpikir lagi dalam hati—_'Ah, sepertinya tidak. Akashicchi marah! Akashicchi tidak mau Yukicchi dekat-dekat dengan dia! Akashicchi senyum. Itu mengerikan-ssu. Aaaarrrrgh… Aduh, apa sebaiknya aku menarik Yukicchi dari sini? Sebelum terjadi bencana! Atau aku alihkan saja pembicaraannya? Tapi,tapi, tapi, tapi bicara apa? Obrolan mereka biasa, tapi kelihatan tidak baik-ssu. Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa?! Tolong beritahu akuuuuu~!'_

Lakukanlah sesuka hatimu, Kise. Repot sekali.

"Lihatlah, seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak seperti kelihatannya, ia sangat sopan," ucap Shinigami sembari melirik pada Akashi dengan tatapan penuh mengejek.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Jadi itu saja keperluanmu disini? Kalau sudah selesai silahkan pergi."

Shinigami menyeringai nakal sembari menunduk menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajahmu dan Akashi, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku akan sering datang ke sini. Terutama untuk—" Ia melirik padamu, "—_'melindungi'_ nyawa seorang gadis." Kau menegang. Akashi terdiam.

"Hah?" Kise melongo.

Shinigami mengalihkan pandangan pada Kise yang terkejut akan ucapannya, "Ada apa, Kise Ryouta?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ucapanmu tadi, eum…aneh. Seakan gadis yang kau bilang, nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya-ssu." Ya, untung saja Kise adalah manusia polos. Ia tidak menyadari sesuatu.

Shinigami kembali berdiri tegak. Ia mendongakkan kepala. Pandangan bola mata hijau emeraldnya memutari tiap lekukan atas mata. Sorotan matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan berlebih dan sudut bibirnya yang naik menambah kesan menyenangkan. Salah satu tangannya melipat di dada, dan tangan satunya berusaha menopang dagu. Ia berpikir dalam kegembiraan yang disengaja.

"Hmm…mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," gumamnya pelan. Kau sontak terkejut dengan ucapannya. Mendadak menyadari sesuatu.

"He? Ke-kenapa kau yakin sekali? Memangnya terjadi apa-ssu?"

Manik emerald Sang Shinigami menilik manik madu Kise. Ia menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia menyimpitkan kelopak mata, "Seorang gadis sedang mengalami masa sulit karena tiba-tiba saja dia selalu berada dalam situasi berbahaya yang bahkan hampir merebut nyawanya, tetapi tidak ada yang tau mengenai itu selain aku—ah, tidak, ada orang lain juga."

Akashi terkejut. Ia menoleh padamu berusaha menangkap iris mata kuning-merah miliknya. Kau menatapnya balik penuh keheranan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Akashi tidak nyaman. Ia menghampiri Shinigami dan menarik bajunya, menyeretnya keluar kelas penuh dengan paksaan meninggalkanmu dan Kise, "—ikut aku."

"Oi, Akashicchi. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Kise makin melongo. Ia menunjuk ke arah Akashi dan Shinigami yang sudah mulai menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

"Tidak tau," Kau menggelengkan kepala.

Kise menoleh kaku, segan, "Nee, Akashicchi.."

"Ha?"

"Kau tidak akan melempar gunting 'kan?"

Kau menyernyit bingung, "Untuk apa?"

Kise menunjuk lagi pintu, "Ya, itu. Mereka pergi berdua saja."

"Lalu, masalahnya dimana? Kenapa aku harus lempar gunting?" tanyamu heran. Dalam hati, kau bergumam, orang yang suka main-main gunting kan baru saja pergi.

"Ya..eum…lupakan saja-ssu," lanjut Kise gagap. Setelah itu, ia menghela nafas lega.

Tidak memperdulikan tingkah aneh Kise, kau bertanya, "—kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini bersama Shinigami-san?"

Kise berdehem. Sorot matanya malas, alis matanya naik perlahan. Ekspresi yang dibuatnya mengisyaratkan keheranan dan kemakluman, "Dua minggu yang lalu, setelah kau dan dia keluar dari gym selesai makan siang, Yukicchi datang."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, setelah itu dia menghilang tiba-tiba-ssu. Tau-tau muncul di hadapanku tadi saat aku habis ke toilet dan bilang ingin tau dimana kelasmu, Akashicchi." Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tangannya menepuk teringat sesuatu, "—ah! Sebelum menghilang, Yukicchi bicara dengan Kurokocchi."

Tersentak kaget, kau tak sengaja berteriak, "Hah? Siapa?!"

"Kurokocchi."

Mendengar nama itu, kau mencoba mengaitkan informasi satu per satu. Sesungguhnya ada sesuatu yang kau mengerti mengenai ucapan Shinigami tadi. Ya, kau paham betul bahwa gadis dalam bahaya yang disebut oleh Shinigami adalah dirimu sendiri. Selama seminggu ini, kau mengalami banyak situasi berbahaya yang menyangkut nyawa. Hal ini mulai terjadi semenjak pulang dari penginapan di gunung.

Ada banyak situasi berbahaya yang kau alami, seperti hampir jatuh dan menghantam besi ataupun bebatuan yang menyebabkan luka, hampir saja tertabrak mobil ketika menyebrang, terpeleset di tangga, hampir kejatuhan pecahan kaca yang pecah karena lemparan bola kasti ataupun pot tanaman yang jatuh dari lantai atas dan masih banyak lainnya. Peristiwa itu terjadi secara tidak wajar. Terlalu sering. Namun, dari semua peristiwa itu, ada satu hal aneh—ya, Akashi.

Akashi selalu ada di tempat kejadian yang sama dan ia selalu menolongmu. Itu lah sebabnya kau selamat tetapi sebagai akibatnya Akashi mendapat luka ringan dimana-mana saat menolongmu. Sama halnya dengan kejadian hampir jatuh di jurang gunung waktu itu walaupun Akashi tidak mendapatkan luka apapun.

Mengingat nama Kuroko disebut dan kenyataan bahwa Shinigami bicara padanya membuatmu sadar akan rangkaian kejadian aneh ini. Jangan – jangan ini ada kaitannya dengan kata-kata Shinigami di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu—**_'Kalau sampai ada yang tau kalian tertukar, maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa membantu lagi, aku hanya bisa menjalankan tugasku sebagai malaikat kematian.'_**

Jadi, kau dan Akashi akan kembali mengalami fenomena mengerikan bernama kematian?

Oleh sebab itu kah, kau dan Akashi selalu terlibat situasi berbahaya?

Karena Kuroko mengetahuinya?

Memikirkannya membuatmu menelan ludah. Wajah pun tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi khawatir dan kepucatan. Nafasmu juga mulai tidak beraturan. Ketakutan yang sama muncul lagi.

"A-Ada apa, Akashicchi?" Kise kelihatan bingung melihat reaksimu yang tidak wajar.

"Tidak apa-apa," Berusaha menenangkan diri. Kau menutupi wajah tampan milik Akashi dengan sebelah tangan, "—na, Ryouta."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tau apa yang dibicarakan Kuro—maksudku, Tetsuya dan Shinigami-san?"

Kise menggeleng, "Tidak tau-ssu. Mereka pergi bicara berdua saja. Aku tidak berani tanya karena sekembalinya Kurokocchi, wajahnya pucat sekali-ssu—ya walaupun memang kulit Kurokocchi putih pucat, tapi ini berbeda, kelihatan takut dan euum….khawatir?"

"Souka."

Terdiam. Kau kembali duduk di bangku Akashi. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Kise pamit kembali ke kelasnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Akashi kembali ke kelas sendirian, ia tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arahmu.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun."

"Apa?" Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Sepulang sekolah, kau dan Akashi berjalan bersama menuju gym tempat para klub basket berkumpul. Kau penasaran apa yang dibicarakan Akashi dan Shinigami tadi siang, tapi ragu-ragu menanyakannya, habis ekspresi Akashi tidak enak dipandang.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa."

"Hah?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya."

Akashi berhenti melangkah. Menghadapkan tubuh, menatap manik hetekromnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hehe," Kau menunjukkan ke arah tempat dimana gym berada, "—ayo, kita ke gym."

"Jangan membuat wajah bodoh seperti itu menggunakan wajahku."

"Ah, maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena membuat wajahmu jadi bodoh."

Akashi memandangimu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sempat hening sejenak. Ia terhenyak sebentar.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku akan menundanya," ucapnya sebelum kembali berjalan mendahuluimu. Sorot matanya penuh keyakinan—entah apa itu.

"Menundanya? Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

Lapangan basket sudah dipenuhi oleh anggota klub yang ingin berlatih. Beberapa diantaranya sedang pemanasan, ada juga yang sudah mulai memainkan bola. Salah satu dari mereka—pemuda berambut biru langit—mengambil bola dari keranjang dan berberapa kali memantulkannya ke lantai. Ia mencoba men_dribble _perlahan. Langkah kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri, terkadang tidak sanggup menumpu tubuhnya sehingga ia harus berhenti sejenak. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan peluh memenuhi wajah dan lehernya padahal ia belum lama melakukan pemanasan dan latihan, tetapi gerak-geriknya menunjukkan kelemahan seakan sudah latihan selama berhari-hari tanpa henti.

"Ck, Tetsu. Begitu saja kau sudah lelah?" ujar pemuda berkulit tan. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine-kun."

"Kenapa kau lemah sekali sih? Dalam basket, selain _passing_, kau benar-benar payah."

"Tolong biarkan aku sendiri."

Si pemuda tan menghampiri pemilik mata aqua itu dan menepuk bahunya, "Segitu saja ngambek. Kalau berusaha pasti bisa, jangan menyerah."

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Aomine-kun? Tadi kau mengataiku, sekarang menyemangatiku."

"HAHAHAHAHA," entah kenapa manusia gelap itu—Aomine—tertawa terbahak.

"Oi, Aomine, Kuroko. Kalian lihat Akashi?"

Kini giliran pemuda berambut hijau mengambil alih pembicaraan, ia datang sambil menenteng plastik ukuran sedang.

"Sepertinya belum datang, kau bawa apa Midorima?" Aomine berusaha mengintip isi plastik sedang itu, ya, seperti ia mengharapkan sesuatu di sana—siapa tau barang kesukaannya.

"Ah, ini?" Midorima mengangkat plastiknya, ia membuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan isinya. Kuroko dan Aomine melongok isi plastik itu, "—_lucky item_ untuk Akashi. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak bertemu dengannya pagi ini."

Kuroko dan Aomine _sweatdrop_ melihat isi plastik itu. "Tidak bisakah kau memberikan _lucky item_ yang tidak membahayakan nyawa kita, Midorima?" kata Aomine mulai gugup.

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine? Bagiku, terpenting, aku sudah menepati janjiku pada Akashi nanodayo."

"Jelas-jelas kau mengerti maksudku, kepala lumut! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau membawa senjata berbahaya seperti ini untuknya?!" Aomine mengeluarkan paksa isi plastik itu dan muncullah centong sayur. Ia memegangi batang centong sayur itu dengan kedua tangan dan ekpresi wajah _sweatdrop_ berlebihan.

"Apa yang berbahaya dari centong sayur?"

"Dia bisa menggunakannya untuk memukul dengan ini, Midorima-kun," sahut Kuroko yang mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan nafasnya lagi karena membayangkan hal yang luar biasa.

"Tenang saja, Akashi sedang amnesia. Dia tidak akan memukul kalian dengan ini!" ujar Midorima sembari merebut paksa centong sayur yang digenggam Aomine.

"Bukan Akashi yang kami khawatirkan, tapi gadis itu, bodoh!" Aomine memeluk lengannya sendiri, mulai gemetar tidak jelas, "—kita beruntung Akashi amnesia, tapi gadis itu benar-benar titisan Akashi jaman dahulu."

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada _lucky item_ kemarin—pisau lipat informan Ikebukuro yang terkenal itu," kata Kuroko santai sembari memandang lekat-lekat centong sayur modis berpola bunga-bunga itu.

"Harusnya kau membawa barang-barang bagus seperti minggu lalu! Bahkan mata Akashi sempat berbinar-binar dan ingin mencoba memakainya!" bentak Aomine pada Midorima. Midorima hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, berusaha mengingat _lucky item_ mana yang dimaksud Aomine.

"Maksudmu _neko-mimi_?"

Aomine dan Kuroko mengangguk bersamaan.

"Atau boneka kucing gemuk berloreng-loreng _orange_ itu juga bagus," sahut Murasakibara tiba-tiba. Entah muncul dari mana dia. "—Akachin suka. Aku sempat melihat Akachin memeluk boneka itu di dekat loker ganti baju."

"Masa iya?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan bangga, "—jadi, ia suka dengan _lucky item_ yang kuberikan?" lanjutnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman nista.

"Akashi yang amnesia sangat manis ya," Aomine melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "—sayang sekali dia laki-laki." Semua angguk-angguk.

Kuroko mendelik, "Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun? Tolong hentikan."

"Uwooh, Tetsu, ada apa denganmu? Ahahaha.. santai saja," ucapnya sembari terkekeh senang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung bayangannya keras-keras.

"Sakit, Aomine-kun."

"MINNAAAAA~" Seseorang menghampiri sambil berlari-lari kecil, tak lupa suara cemprengnya menggema di seluruh gedung.

"Berisik, Kise."

"_Hidoi na_, Midorimacchi. Aku kan hanya menyapa," gumamnya sambil cemberut. Kise menangkap sesuatu di sudut matanya, "—buat apa centong sayur itu?"

Aomine terkejut dan menghampiri Kise. Ia menangkap kedua bahu Kise dan menatapnya horror, "Gawat Kise, benda itu sebentar lagi akan mendarat di kepala kita!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Aominecchi? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Itu _lucky item_ Akashi hari ini!" jawab Aomine masih dengan nada histeris.

"APAAA?!" sahut Kise dengan teriakan kolosal. "—KITA HARUS MUSNAHKAN SEGERA BENDA ITU!"

Midorima menghela nafas berat, "Makanya, latihan yang benar dan jangan malas. Kalian berdua bertengkar terus sih oleh karena itu _lucky item_-nya selalu mendarat di tubuh kalian nanodayo. Jangan membuat kesal gadis itu."

"Gadis itu sering sekali merebut benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Tidak hanya _lucky item_ Akachin tapi juga cemilanku," ucap Murasakibara depresi. Ia sering menjadi sasaran utama pelampiasan kekesalan Akashi selain _lucky item_. Entah kuenya diinjak, entah diremukkan, entah dibuang, entah dilempar, entah dimakan.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Bersikap seperti anak baik saja, pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa nanodayo."

Semua menatap oknum yang berusaha menenangkan mereka—Midorima. Dalam hati mereka berteriak, _'SEMUA ITU SALAHMU YANG MEMBAWA BENDA BERBAHAYA SEPERTI ITU! DASAR LUMUTAN!'_

Setelah beberapa menit, ketenangan pun tercipta. Entah kenapa mereka bukannya latihan malah mengobrol sejak tadi. Orang yang ditunggu pun tidak sampai juga di gym.

"Oiya, tadi siang aku bertemu Yukicchi. Dia memintaku mengantarkannya ke kelas Akashicchi."

Bahu Kuroko bergerak mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Ada perlu apa dia? Aku heran, dia tidak bersekolah disini tapi kenapa bisa berkeliaran sembarangan ya?" Aomine mengusap tengkuknya. Wajahnya penuh tanya, sedangkan yang lain hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak tau. Mereka berdebat tidak jelas-ssu. Tapi, sikap Akashicchi aneh sekali."

"Maksudmu?"

"Terutama saat aku bilang Yukicchi bicara dengan Kurokocchi dua minggu yang lalu."

Bersamaan mereka menoleh pada pihak yang terlibat. Kuroko sendiri hanya menatap teman-temannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurochin, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Shin-chin?"

Murakibara kepo.

"Tingkahmu aneh setelah bicara padanya, Tetsu."

Aomine juga kepo.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Shinigami? Bukannya aku ikut campur ya."

Midorima kepo tapi pura-pura tidak perduli tapi tanya langsung pada intinya.

"Kurokocchi? Hei, minna, jangan memaksanya begitu."

Kise berusaha melindungi Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri sejak tadi hanya menunduk.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun kok," gumamnya pelan. Kuroko mendongak. Dari arah pintu gym datang dua orang yang ditunggu sejak tadi. Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya sembari memandangi dua orang yang baru saja datang, "—Shinigami-san hanya bilang, kalau ia tau segala hal—bahkan ia tau bahwa aku tau sejak awal."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Gue pengen rubah ini jadi sudut pandang orang pertama juga. Tapi sepertinya untuk chapter ini tidak jadi. Chapter depan kali.

Tapi, setelah gue pikir-pikir, seharusnya gue jangan pake reader ya? Harusnya gue bikin OC aja. Ini cerita rada sulit buat melibatkan readers. Ahahaha. Yasudahlah, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Bagi sebagian reader, pasti seneng-seneng aja kan? HUAHAHAHA! *ditampol*

Habis ini gue update fic yang mana ya? *dor* Sebenarnya gue lagi males mikir dan ngetik. Fuah! Apa gue hiatus aja selamanya? *dihajar readers* /kayak ada yg nungguin gue aja sih/ AHAHAHA.

Terima kasih atas kontribusinya selama ini. Bagi yang review, fav, follow dan PM. Terima kasih! Maaf jika ada yang lupa gue bales.

Yuk, bales review guest!

**Kumi Usagi** : Ya, gue berusaha menambah humornya kok. Tp chapter ini gak banyak. Maaf ya. Makasih reviewnya (^_^).

**Copper** : Nah ini lanjutnya! Hahaha. Makasih reviewnya ya~!

**SiapakahSaya **: LO MASIH BELOM NGAKTIFIN PM AKUN-NYA, CUY! GUE GAK BISA BALES! Makasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa itu akun diaktifini PM-nya. Ahaha.

**Nisa Piko** : Hei, kamu, punya akun tapi gak pernah login! Wakaka. Nih udah update. Klo chapter kemarin kocak baguslah, yang ini gak kocak sih. Ahahah. Kapan2 ngobrol lagi di PM. Makashi reviewnya.

See You Next Chapter.


End file.
